Peregrine
by CatgirlKitsune
Summary: Slash. All Harry ever wanted after the Voldemort affair was over was to go hide away somewhere in peace. Of course, his wish is granted way out of context. Now he's in the past and in a foreign country, determined to live his life away as a bird. But things never go his way, do they?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So this came along because I needed something I could write that I didn't have to do much research for. And since I know a lot more about Inuyasha and Harry Potter than any other fandom, I went with this obvious crossover. I'll warn you now, this WILL BE eventual slash. And Harry is the main focus. I don't find many stories where Harry is the focus and is in the past, so I went head and did it.

This will follow most of the Harry Potter canon except for the epilogue. I don't hate Ginny, but I just don't like her and Harry together. I don't think he'd marry the obvious fangirl either. What I'm probably going to aim for with this is a Harry Potter and Sesshoumaru pairing. Yes, I went there. Fear me. Won't be right away though as this is done more in drabbles. My attention span and ADD won't let me write long things. I even have to use concentration music to keep a steady idea train going. Here's to me writing this regularly.

To new readers, yes there are parts in Japanese, and no I'm not changing it. It's meant to be confusing. This is from Harry's POV for the most part and Harry doesn't know Japanese. So the parts where Japanese people are talking are going to be in Japanese until Harry can understand it for himself. It's only for the first four chapters anyway, so enjoy the small Japanese lesson. And I don't feel like putting English translations right next to the Japanese because that would be just plain ugly. My chapters are short, it's not gonna hurt. Babies.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Harry rubbed his head and bowed awkwardly at an angry old woman who was shouting what he was sure was obscenities in what he was pretty sure was Japanese. He had woken up in what he assumed was a storage shed of some kind, open rice bags spilled underneath him. It was when he was trying to get his head together that the old, hunched over woman had walked into the shed and started shouting at him.

He had quickly made it out of there despite his pounding headache. The old woman didn't seem to want to forgive him for what he had apparently done. He had no idea. Not like she could really blame him, right?

She made tsking noises at him and started to push him out and away from his little hut. Obviously he was just a stupid foreigner to her who couldn't understand her language.

"I'm sorry, I really am."

She ignored him and just continued mutter things like _baka gaikokujin (1) _while shooing him out of her hut. It was when he was fully out of her hut that he was in for the true surprise. Had he gone back in time? There was no way this…scenery was from a modern era…or had he simply been transported to a 3rd…or even 4th world country?

Huts made from wood, straw and mud were all around him, no house was over one story, and with the smell…he covered his nose. There was no way this was his own world. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the dirt street not knowing what to do. Many times the Japanese locals (he assumed they were Japanese, the anime Dudley often watched sounded similar to the language spoken around him) would stop and stare at him, pointing at his strange clothes or his even stranger eye color.

The most awkward thing for him though was that he was at least a head taller than most of them. He had always been the short one back home and had been envious of Ron's height, but now he just wished he was short so he could fit in and disappear.

"Hen na hito." (2)

Harry blinked down at the words directed at him and found a little girl looking up at him. She had a short bob cut and only went up to his knee. Her thumb was in her mouth as she stared up at him with scrutiny in her gaze. He blushed to his roots. He didn't understand what she had said, but he just knew it was directed at him.

"Midori! Kochinasai! Haiyaku!" (3)

He watched the little girl run to what he knew must be her mother who quickly pulled her to her side. He heard her whisper something close to _gaijinda_ and _abunei_. He didn't need to understand her to know that he was considered trouble. He rubbed his hand over his face and decided it was probably in his best interest to get out of town.

As he was walking to the nearest of open scenery he could see from the small village, he felt his sleeve for his wand. It was a relief to find it still there. He was loath to admit it…but he was kind of useless without his wand. He was no boy scout and knew next to nothing about how to survive in the wild. The only thing he was good at was how to stay quiet and unnoticed. But that obviously wouldn't work when he stood out like a sore thumb.

Well, at least in the woods he could just transform into his animagus form and quietly blend in there. If his coworkers in the Auror department could see him now…

Once he was sure no one was looking and he was far enough into the forest, he shifted into a Peregrine Falcon and flew away.

* * *

_(1) Stupid foreigner._

_(2) Weird person._

_(3) Midori! Come over here now! Hurry!_

* * *

**A/N:** Excuse my Japanese if it's wrong. Feel free to correct me in reviews and I'll gladly go back and change it. I'm only in my second year of Japanese so there is much to be desired.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Chapter 2 of the day.

**Chapter 2**

He had traveled around the country for weeks, and in all that time he had come to two conclusions. One: this was far into the past, and two: this world was dangerous. Many times he heard people refer to the monsters of these lands as 'youkai'. He didn't know what it meant, but he knew he wanted to stay far away from them. He was just kind of glad they seemed to prefer human meat to falcon.

Not that he let the monsters eat the humans he saw them attacking though. What he had experienced so far of their kind was nothing better than dumb brutes. He would almost go so far as to liken them to trolls if it weren't for how much they obviously thought of themselves.

Most times when he found a monster running after a human, he distracted them by flying at them and clawing the monsters eyes out and giving the human time to escape. In most cases he found that the human usually returned with more and they were enough to kill the weak monster themselves.

And if the village he stayed near had started to worship a "Falcon God of the Forest", he didn't much mind. They had even made a shrine to him and left him tasty treats, so he was happy.

Now when a stray villager would wander into the forest searching for herbs or roots, they would let him sit on their shoulder and occasionally feed him treats and pet him. Maybe he had gotten a little spoiled, but he didn't care. It was nice to have the company, strange though it was.

And he was content to stay like this. It was…peaceful. Peace he hadn't had in a long while.

He came out of his thoughts when one of the more common villagers to the forest walked under his tree. She was a girl of around what he assumed was her mid-teens—fourteen or fifteen maybe—with long black hair tied back in a knot and what he guessed was a common working kimono. He also spied an apron tied around her waist with what could smell was treats. He was quick to swoop onto her shoulder.

"Ah! Hayabusa-sama!" (1)

He settled into a comfortable roost and nipped at her ear gently. She giggled before reaching into her apron and pulling out a sweet bun.

"Hai, Hai." (2)

He had grown a fondness for the sweet been paste buns that they often brought him. Often time's sugar was what fueled him more than any other fuel and it made him think back on Dumbledore's love of candy. Maybe there was a method to the madness after all…

Harry nibbled the bun as the girl; he never caught her name, walked around the forest. She often stopped at what he thought was ginger and other leafy plants that he had no idea what they did. He was never much good at potions anyway.

They both froze though when they heard a cry in the distance.

He felt the girl tense beneath him. She was shaking. He let out a piercing caw and flew off of her shoulder towards the noise. The girl was quick to run back towards her village. No doubt she would let the others know.

He flew with speed faster than a normal falcon, his magic fueling his speed. It wasn't long until he was upon the scene. It was a large snake monster, taller than most of the trees. And just below it was a small child, no older than five. Anger sparked in him and his magic spiked with it as well. He flew straight for the snake's eyes and scratched violently at them. The best roared but was quick to swat him away.

He watched in dismay as the gouges he had slashed in the beasts eyes healed over quickly. When the snake turned back towards the child he realized he couldn't go into this fight half-way. He needed to be serious.

Besides defense against the dark arts, Harry had also become quite proficient in Transfiguration, and because of this, he was able to do what he was doing now. He started with the bones, and then the muscles, and then his skin and feathers. By the end of it, he was almost as large as a house; but more importantly, big enough to take the stupid snake monster on.

He let out a challenging caw and then swooped towards the snake, his talons going for the things neck. The snake proved faster than he thought though, escaping with only gouges that healed before he could go in for another attack. Harry knew this wasn't normal. Something was feeding this particular monster to heal faster than normal.

His focus was broken when the little girl let out a cry and he was too late to respond. Apparently the things tale was a weapon as well. His vision was red with pain when the spikes on the snake's tale raked against his back but he pushed it to the backburner and flew out of the things range. Guess he'd have to resort to riskier tactics.

He raised high into the sky before diving back down, going at an incredibly fast speed, cutting through the air. He surprised the beast; instead of trying to grasp it with his talons, he opened his beak and let loose a douse of fire. A fire spell that was just one level below fiendfyre.

The snake writhed and screeched, but with no water nearby all it could do was burn to ash. Ash and a glint of a jewel.

Harry landed roughly on the ground and let out a wine when his back twinged in pain.

"Tori-chan, daijoubu?" (3)

He let out another wine but gently butted his head against the child's stomach. He then slowly shifted his form to that of the small peregrine falcon. The cuts were painful, but he knew they weren't life threatening at least. The girl patted his head and then slowly picked him up. She then made her way to the strange jewel that was laying on the ground before taking out a cloth and wrapping it in it.

He only heard her mumble something before his sight went black.

* * *

_(1) Ah! Falcon-sama! (sama is a respectful term, used for people of high class/status)_

_(2) Yes! Yes!_

_(3) Mr Bird, are you alright?_

* * *

**A/N:** :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sometimes I am so glad my brother is fluent in Japanese.

**Chapter 3**

Harry's mind was adrift in a sea of warmth. He felt as if he was home, back where someone finally wanted him, where someone loved him and appreciated him for who he was, who he had become. It had been so long since he had felt like this.

Back when he was still in his world, at Hogwarts, the closest he had come to this feeling of warmth was in his house commons, with his two best friends, but even then something had been missing. That piece of something…

And it had started to drift away when Ron and Hermione had paired off, when things had started to go bad. Cedric's death, Dumbledore dying, Remus and Tonks…even Dobby's death had affected him more than he had imagined. It was like there had been a light taken away that he had never fully gotten back.

He had been determined to drown that awareness of…emptiness…in his work as an auror. But it had never really gone away.

Until now.

He grasped onto that feeling of warmth when he felt his mind coming back to the waking realm, he didn't want to lose it so soon, not when he had just found it.

"Ningen." (1)

Harry's eyes opened against his will and he stared blearily into burning pools of sharp gold. The seconds ticked by until he felt his hand move slightly when the…man in front of him tugged at his sleeve. He couldn't stop the blush from rising on his cheeks when he noticed the death grip his hand had on the man's sleeve. He quickly let go.

"Oh god…I am so sorry."

The silver haired man stared at him with an incriminating stare before he stood up with grace he didn't think anyone should be allowed to have and stalked over to a lone tree. God, he even sat down like he was grace personified.

"Yokata!" (2)

Harry jumped at the voice and glanced over his other side to find the little girl he had saved. She had her hair styled in a cute side ponytail and the widest, most innocent pair of brown eyes he had ever seen…she reminded him of Teddy. His heart softened.

"Ima daijoubu desuka, tori-san?" (3)

He blinked in confusion. She had her head tilted and concerned brown eyes locked with his. Oh, he had been injured, hadn't he? He slowly pushed himself up with his elbows and winced at the pain when his cuts stretched. This was one of those times he had wished he had learned more healing spells.

While he was proficient in DADA, Transfiguration, and charms, he had been sorely lacking in potions and herbology. The only healing he knew was just barely enough to keep him stitched together until he reached a real healer…or he just kept on recasting the spell until his body healed on its own. Which he had usually found himself doing in the field. And then got yelled at by Hermione when she found him on his couch festering from an infection.

"Rin."

"Hai! Tori-san, ugokanaide kudasai." (4)

"Huh?"

Was he Tori-san? Where had she gotten that name from? He couldn't stop from crying out in pain though when the girl (Rin, that's what the silver haired man called her) pulled the bandages he had on his back off. Had she bandaged him? Huh, pretty smart girl.

He leaned forward and gave in to the girl's, Rin's, wanderings on his back. He found his eyes drifting back towards the mysterious man while Rin applied salves to his cuts. He just looked so (beautiful?) dignified. All decked out in white with long, silky, silver hair…and that fur boa. Was it a boa? And was that make-up on his face?

Golden eyes caught his and Harry's eyes immediately magnetized towards the ground. God, he had been caught staring. He seriously hoped he wasn't blushing too hard. What was it with him that drew Harry's eyes to his person so much? Was he seriously that shallow? But…

His eyes drifted back towards the silver-haired God (because that was the only thing he could be). There wasn't any harm in looking was there?

"Ningen."

Harry jumped when those eyes stared straight back into his. He couldn't hold back the shiver at the intensity in those eyes. And he had a feeling the silver haired man noticed it.

"Omae wa nanda?" (5)

Harry shifted when those eyes continued to stare down at him expecting an answer to his question. How was he supposed to answer? Did he want his name? What he was doing?

"Um…yes?"

Those eyes looked at him as if he were an insect before drifting away from him. He had been dismissed.

"Tori-san! Tori-san!"

He drew his eyes back to Rin and smiled down at her.

"Hmm?"

She smiled brightly at him and pointed at herself.

"Watashi no namae wa Rin desu!" (6)

"Huh?"

She pointed at herself again and pouted.

"Rin!"

Oh. She was telling him her name. Only one thing to do then. He mimicked her and pointed at himself as well.

"Harry."

* * *

_(1) Human._

_(2) I'm glad._

_(3) Are you alright now, Mr. Bird?_

_(4) Yes! Mr. Bird, please don't move._

_(5) What are you? (when speaking down to someone, man to man)_

_(6) My name is Rin!_

* * *

**A/N:** Review and make my day?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here's another chapter. Added translations at the end. I'll go back and add translations to the other chapters as well.

**Chapter 4**

Harry felt terribly awkward. After he had given his name to Rin, he had looked toward the silver haired man with a smile only to get shot down with a raised eyebrow. When he had thought he would never get the man's name Rin had been the little angel she was and given it for him.

"Kare wa Sesshoumaru-sama!" (1)

He had given her a cautious thank you even as he felt the ire of the now named Sesshoumaru from behind him. Thankfully he had been able to isolate what was his actual name from all of the other bits. With the way Rin put so much emphasis and love onto it, it was hard to miss.

It made him wonder how she had even come to stay with him; was she his daughter or something? They didn't look much alike…was it something similar to him and Teddy?

He knew he couldn't stay long though. With the way he felt the silent glares of distaste from behind him, he knew Sesshoumaru was just waiting for him to take his leave. And he had kind of grown attached to his forest and his little village. It had slowly started to grow on him without even him realizing it.

He glanced up from picking at his nails (they had dried blood under them from when he was a falcon) when he heard a horrible screech and spotted a little green imp. It was swinging a stick with heads carved onto the top and seemed to be shouting at him…or about him.

"Ah! Mata kitanai ningen da! Rin, ningentachi o hotteoku koto o nan to itta!" (2)

"Demo, ningen janakatta! Saisho kawaii kotori datta! Soredene okitori ni natte Rin o tasuketa! Demo, kizu o tsuketa tokini mata kotori ni natta. Soshitene, Rin ga kotori o kyanpu ni mottekita tokini ningen ni natta! Rin wa bikkuri shiteta!" (3)

Harry realized he really needed to learn Japanese. It felt weird to be left out of conversation when he had a sneaky suspicion it was about him. He glanced back at Sesshoumaru when he heard him stand up and walked towards him. He had to strain his neck looking up at Sesshoumaru from his position on the ground.

"Yare." (4)

Hadn't he already gotten that he couldn't understand Japanese? He felt Rin shake his sleeve and he turned back towards her. When she saw him give her his full attention she made bird motions with her hands.

"Hari-san! Tori, tori!" (5)

Tori? Oh. That must mean bird…his eyebrows shot up to his hairline? They wanted him to transform? Well…he might as well put on a show for Rin before he left. Plus there was no way he was getting back to his forest without his senses as a bird. In fact…

"Ummm which way did I come from?"

"Eh?"

He made the bird motions with his hands…why did this feel incredibly stupid? He slapped his forehead. What was he doing? He may not understand their language, but he was a wizard! If only he knew a language spell…

He took out his wand (the elder wand, in the end there was no getting over its usefulness) and laid it flat on his palm.

"Point me…home village."

He had thought it wouldn't work for a few seconds when all the wand did was twirl, but he was relieved when it finally settled on a direction; looks like he wouldn't get lost trying to get back to his forest. He made to stand up but felt a hand grasp firmly to his sleeve. It was Rin.

"Hari-san?"

He saw the sad look in her eyes and gulped. He really hoped she didn't start crying. He really wasn't that good with crying kids, usually Andromeda had handled that when Teddy had started to cry. He glanced up at Sesshoumaru and tried to convery 'help me' with his eyes. Those gold eyes stared down into his before glancing away.

"Rin."

"Hai…"

Rin backed away; she still looked like someone had stolen her teddy bear, but it seemed like there wouldn't be any water works today. He slowly stood up and winced a little when the movement made pain throb through the cuts. He was quick to throw a numbing spell at them.

"Well…guess this is goodbye…"

Sesshoumaru was staring him down with intent, no doubt waiting for him to make the transformation and scrutinize every little thing about it. It caused a cold sweat to go down his back. He laughed nervously and rubbed his head before turning in the direction of his forest.

His transformation was swift and then he was soon just a speck in the distance.

Rin tugged on Sesshoumaru's pant leg.

"Will we ever see him again?"

Sesshoumaru stayed silent and just stared in the direction Harry had flown off in. There was something strange about that human, and it hadn't been the strange things he had done with that stick or the ability to transform into a bird. Whenever he cast those…spells, there had been the barest hint of youki on the air.

He would remember his face for future reference, but otherwise…he was nothing of importance.

"I'll miss him."

"Let's go Rin."

_(1) That's Sesshoumaru-sama!_

_(2) Ah! Another disgusting human! Rin, what did I tell you about leaving humans where they were!_

_(3) But he wasn't a human! He was a cute little bird at first. But then he turned into a big bird to save Rin! But when he got hurt he turned back into a little bird. And then when Rin was carrying him back to camp, he turned into a human! Rin was so surprised!_

_(4) Do it (change)._

_(5) Mr Hari! Bird, bird!_

**A/N**: Phew, that paragraph of Japanese really tired me out. Not! My brother translated it all. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** So, another chapter. Had to get the idea out before it dissipated into the abyss that is my mind.

**Chapter 5**

Harry shuffled closer to the bough of the tree he was in to try and escape from the thunderstorm raging overhead. It had taken a lot out of him to fly back to the forest with gashes on his back and when he had finally reached his favorite little tree he liked to nest in he had quickly perched and fallen asleep.

His dream had been full of dogs chasing birds; a big white one had been trying to eat him. It was one of those dreams where you never moved fast enough and it had felt like it would catch up to him at any moment. But then he had been woken up by thunder and pouring rain.

The rain reminded him that while the forest was nice and cozy in warm weather, there was little to be desired when it rained. Perhaps one of the villagers wouldn't mind if he shacked up with them tonight…maybe he might even be able to steal some warm soup.

In the end, the temptation of a warm hut and warm food won out and he wasted no time flying towards the village. He circled around a few huts before choosing the one that smelt the best. He heard the small family gasp when he flew in under the straw cover and landed on the raised floor.

Muttered gasps of _Hayabusa-sama_ were ignored as he hopped towards the nearest bowl and sipped up some soup. Mmm…it was some sort of chicken based stock…

There was whispered Japanese going on around him but he paid it no heed. He doubted they would shoo him out. Though that thought brought him back to his problem of being unable to understand the language. While he wished there would be some convenient Japanese to English book lying around somewhere, he knew it wouldn't be that simple.

He saw only one real solution and he didn't like it.

Legilimens.

He could do it, but he tried to stay away from it.

There had always been something dark about that spell; if used too many times, it could warp you. The more someone used it, the more they couldn't stand NOT knowing peoples thoughts. Dumbledore and Snape had been key examples. He had no doubt they're usage of Legilimens had started out simple, but over time…it had gotten out of their control.

He didn't want to turn out like that. Hell, he despised the idea of any spell changing or warping his personality. Thoughts were sacred. HIS thoughts were sacred. And he had a strong belief of them being seen by none other than those who thought them up to begin with.

He keened before hoping onto one of the woman's laps and settling down for a rest. He felt the woman stiffen before relaxing and softly running her fingers through his feathers. As fingers lulled him to sleep and his senses started to leave him, gold pools and silver clouds followed him to dream land.

* * *

When the sun rose the next morning, Harry woke up determined to get the language barrier down. All that was left for him to do was choose his unfortunate victim. He had ruled out women and children. He doubted children knew enough of the native language anyways and when it came to women…he didn't really want to know what went on in their heads.

So it had come down to a man.

And it seemed like luck was on his side, there were travelers in the village today. It was a group of two men, two women…a two-tailed cat and a…half-kid, half-fox? Now that he was looking, he noticed one of the men had silver hair and what looked like cat ears.

Harry ruffled his feathers and focused back on his task. It was either the silver haired, mean looking one, or the dark-haired, smiley one.

It was no contest, the smiley one would be his victim tonight.

He followed them to the headman's mansion (it wasn't really a mansion, but it was compared to all the other huts) and settled in for the long wait until they fell asleep. Might as well take a nap himself…

* * *

He had waited a good few hours after the sun had set and then transformed back into his human self. While there were benefits to being a bird, he would need his finer spells to sneak in without being noticed. And there wasn't many spells he could use in his animagus form.

He tapped his head and the notice-me-not charm slid down his skull. He followed it up with a silencing spell for good measure before carefully walking into the mansion. The hallway was dark and thankfully he could hear people snoring, no one seemed to be up and talking. He slowly slid open the first door he came across and spotted only the women. He was going to dismiss them and close the door when a strangely suspicious backpack caught his attention.

"What…?"

He debated taking a closer look before deciding it was worth it. There was very little chance of them waking up and noticing him anyway. What was that doing here? It looked more like it belonged in the future than in the time he was currently in.

He crouched beside it and slowly pulled it open.

…If he wasn't mistaken that was a hairdryer sitting on top.

_What?_

He glanced over at the sleeping girls before he decided to dig further into the bag. Towels, toothbrush, change of clothes, book in Japanese, another book…wait. Harry pulled the book out with some Japenese symbols on it, but just underneath that was something written in English as well.

_Japanese to English and English to Japanese._

A freaking Japanese to English translation book.

Harry quickly pocketed the book and closed the bag back up. While using legilimens to take the language from someone's head was quick, the process of processing the information was still messy. It wasn't something that he would automatically learn, it would be more of a recall. If he hadn't found this convenient book (Seriously? Really? Here?), he would have had to listen to the villagers talk around the village before really knowing the language.

This way he could just read through it himself.

He made his way to the next room and sure enough the men were sleeping in the room. The silver haired, cat-eared man sitting in the corner put him on edge. He wasn't even lying down to sleep! He was propped up against the wall with a sword between his arms! Harry gulped before carefully making his way over to the other sleeping man.

He crouched down beside him and reached over to his eyes to pull the eyelids open. Just before he had reached them though, head hovering above the other, ready to cast the spell, the eyes opened on their own.

"Nani?"

_Shit._

"Legilimens!"

* * *

**A/N:** :D Lol, oh Miroku, how I love teasing you so.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Note to a reviewer who asked why Inuyasha couldn't smell Harry. I reasoned that the Notice-Me-Not charm would befuddle Inuyasha's senses and make him not notice his scent. I also reasoned that the Notice-Me-Not charm is also limited, so close contact, or things like touching someone would make the spell drop. I also used italics to sepearte the obvious English, as there is a part in this chapter where Harry can understand the Japanese being spoken, but is speaking English.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Acquiring all the memories of word association in the man's head had been a lot more painful than he had perceived. He had to dig into the man's childhood and on the way out (he was in a bit of a rush) he had dragged other memories as well. Nothing major from what he could tell so far, but other small things like him being a monk or his father dying when he was young.

He came back into the real world with a snap that caused his head to fly back and lose his balance. He landed on the wooden floor with a thump.

"Owwiie…"

He heard another moan across from him and realized with wide eyes that the monk (Miroku was his name) had woken as well. _Shit, shit, shit._ He had grabbed a staff and turned glaring eyes onto him.

"Anata wa dare? Inuyasha!"

_Who are you? Inuyasha!_

Inuyasha bolted awake at the sound of his name and quickly took in the situation. Harry found a really big sword in his face before he could make a move to bolt.

"Ugokuna. Datoshitara hana made kiruzo."

_Don't move or I'll chop your fucking nose off._

"Inuyasha!"

_Inuyasha!_

Woah, translation lag.

Harry heard the door behind him slam open and he assumed the women from the other room had rushed in to see what the commotion was. One of the girl's was in a school uniform, bow and arrows in hand, and the other was in a skin-tight, black cat-suit with pink armor…and a huge boomerang.

Well, time to leave.

"Look…really sorry about the headache and all…but it was necessary! And since I'd rather not get chopped to pieces…"

He disappeared with a loud crack.

"Ahh my ears!"

* * *

He reappeared in his forest with a booming crack that caused all the birds in the surrounding area to fly away. Harry collapsed to the dirt ground and let out a large sigh.

"Sheesh, I just had to pick the more violent ones, didn't I?"

He groaned and rubbed at his head. But man, Legilimens really gave a beating when you were taking whole languages. All of those memories gained over multiple years. Ugh, this might take a while to process.

Harry cracked his back and moaned when he felt it realign itself. _I think I landed wrong when I apparated here…_

A distant yell of _Bastard_ caused his eyes to widen. Shit, they were on to him already?! He quickly grabbed the book out of his pocket and stuck it in his mokeskin pouch before changing into his animagus form. No sooner than he had landed on one of the highest branches out of sight, Inuyasha appeared just where he had been.

"Where are you, you bastard?!"

Sheesh, this guy never gave up did he? He ruffled his feathers and glared down at the silver haired demon. It's not like he hurt anyone or anything. Maybe he could make the villagers run them out or something…

In fact, it was high time the "Falcon God of the Forest" showed his displeasure at them being here. He let out a loud caw before he swooped down and aimed for the dog demon's ear. Inuyasha dodged before he could get a good scratch in.

"What the fuck? Shoo you stupid bird!"

Stupid? He'd show him stupid. Harry landed on a branch just above the silver haired demon and let loose a little white bomb. It made a quiet 'thwack' sound connecting with Inuyasha's shoulder.

"That's it! I'm eating bird meat tonight!"

"No Inuyasha!"

It was then Miroku and the others made their way onto the scene. They rode in the two-tailed cat…except it was huge now. Miroku rushed over to Inuyasha and made him lower his sword.

"That would only anger the villagers, they consider this forest property of the Falcon God."

Inuyasha growled.

"Falcon God my ass! That thing shit on me!"

"Yes, yes, calm down Inuyasha."

Miroku put a smile on his face and bowed towards Harry with his hands clasped in prayer.

"We do not mean to trespass. We are only looking for the one who attacked us."

Harry shuffled and pointed in a random direction with his wing.

"Thank you. Come Inuyasha."

But Inuyasha didn't budge. He was staring at the Falcon with suspicion.

"The smell disappears here Miroku."

"What?"

"The smell _disappears_."

Harry saw the monk's eyes widen before glancing up at him. _Awww shit._ Couldn't they have just been dumb brutes?

"You wouldn't happen to be…but that's impossible isn't it?"

The two women walked over to Inuyasha and Miroku and stared at the bird as well. Harry shifted nervously but didn't come down. That stupid Inuyasha was still glaring daggers at him. He puffed his feathers up and turned around, perking his tail up and dismissing them.

"Why you little…"

"Inuyasha wait!"

The girl wearing the uniform walked forward and stared up at him with compassionate eyes. She set her bow and arrows down on the ground.

"Look, see, we won't hurt you."

"The hell we won't!"

"Sit boy."

Harry turned back around and stared down at them. He debated before ultimately deciding he should just get it over with. Now that he knew they wouldn't chop him to pieces he wouldn't have to put up a fight to defend himself. He had only wanted to steal a bit of information from them without them knowing it. Then they had to ruin it by waking up.

_Oh fine._

Harry flew down a good distance from them before changing back into his human self.

"So it is you! You got a lot to answer for bastard!"

Harry put his hands up in the universal gesture for no harm (if that existed back in this time) and reached for his mokeskin pouch. He pulled out the translation book.

"Hey that's my book!"

Damn if only he had actually gotten time to look through this before they found him. Dashed all his plans to hell. He flipped through the pages trying to find the words he needed.

"Does he…not know the language?"

Harry was quick to answer.

"_Yes! Yes I don't know it!"_

Kagome put her hands to her mouth in a gesture of surprise.

"_You speak English?"_

Thank God someone knew English here.

"_But then how come you can understand me in Japanese?"_

Harry rubbed his hands over his face in frustration and pointed at Miroku.

"_I took the language from his head, but it's not instant. It's in there, but I have to recall it. So when you say things in Japanese, my brain brings up the translation for it. But I can't say things I haven't recalled…"_

"_So that's why you took my book."_

"_Yeah, why do you have this anyway? And your clothes…those don't belong here."_

"Ahhhh! Speak in a language we can all understand dammit!"

"Sit boy."

* * *

**A/N:** There, done. As far as the slash...hehehehehe, I have some devious stuff planned for that in the future. I am going to blow your minds.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Some people want to know what Harry look's like. I didn't put a description in because I'm more of the belief of letting people use their own idea of what Harry looks like, but I did intend to make him taller then most of the characters. In my head, he's around the same height as Sesshoumaru. My thought of him in this story is a grown man who has been part of the Aurors for a few years already. And as for why he's as tall as Sesshoumaru? Well, westerners are usually taller then people of asian descent, and people 500 years in the past were bound to be shorter then the average person in the future. So even though he wasn't the tallest in his time, Harry is pretty tall when in the past, in Japan.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

They had all settled down around a campfire and were waiting for water to boil. Kagome was apparently from the future; which had shocked the hell out of him. He didn't think she was a witch, so how had she done that? Apparently through a magic well, of course, with the help of a magical, but evil jewel. A jewel which they were currently on a quest to find and destroy since Kagome had splintered it to pieces by accident.

But they also told him of an evil demon called Naraku. He had done all of them wrong in some point in time or other and now they were in a race against time to collect shards of the jewel before Naraku could; they weren't doing very well.

"By the way," Miroku began "how are you able to do all of those things; the mind reading and changing into a bird?"

Harry looked up from his ramen (one thing she could bring from the future and she chose ramen; the way Inuyasha scarfed it down disgusted him); he had just finished going over the translation book with Kagome and man did it feel good to finally be able to understand what everyone was saying. He took his wand out of his sleeve.

"Because I'm a wizard; well, sorcerer would be a better word for this time."

"A sorcerer…"

"No way!" Kagome got very excited about that little fact. "So you can do magic like in anime? Do you have a magical transformation?"

"Um…I think you're getting the wrong idea…"

He heard Inuyasha scoff from across the camp; apparently he still didn't trust him and wanted to sit nowhere near him.

"Ha! Don't get so excited about him Kagome; he's probably just some wimpy nobody who can only to a few tricks."

Harry's eyebrow rose. That sounded like a challenge to him. He smirked.

"Want to see an example Kagome?"

She nodded her head vigorously; hands clasped in excitement and eyes sparkly. Harry flicked his wand discreetly in Inuyasha's direction and watched the fun unfold as his hair slowly changed from silver to a brilliant pink. For an added touch of pezzaz, he had pink bows wrap around his ears.

"Pffft!"

"Oh…um…wow…"

"You make such a cute puppy Inuyasha!"

Both Shippo and Miroku wasted no time in busting out laughing at Inuyasha's expense; Sango and Kagome were more discreet about it, though they found it just as hilarious. The blush that rose on Inuyasha's face sent a wave of satisfaction through Harry. Until those eyes landed on him with a glare that is.

"You bastard! What did you do to me?!"

Harry smiled from where Inuyasha had grabbed him by the front of his shirt and showed him a piece of his hair.

"Just made you prettier."

"That's it, you're dead!"

Harry wasted no time in turning into a falcon and flew off into the air; he cawed mockingly at him. Inuyasha jumped from trees to try and catch him, but Harry was quickest when in the air. This went on for some time.

"Cease you're bickering, Inuyasha."

The camp stilled and Harry stalled in the air for a second before he came back down and transformed back into himself. His eyes were wide as he watched Sesshoumaru walk into the camp. He had the same regal air about him, the same gracefulness, the same commanding presence…ugh he really needed to do something about controlling his heartbeat. What was he, a randy teenager? He was already 23!

Those eyes slid to him and damn if he didn't flinch at the knowing look he sent him. Thankfully they slid back to Inuyasha before they had any more time to melt his insides. Dammit, did he have to grow a crush on someone so hot, but so cold and detached?

"I admit, this is a good look for you, Inuyasha."

"Ahhhh! Dammit you bastard, change me back!"

Harry took mercy on him and undid the spell on him. He wouldn't want to be caught pink by his rival either. The bows disappeared and his hair changed back to silver. Inuyasha then reached for the hilt of his sword and growled at Sesshoumaru.

"Why the fuck are you here anyway, Sesshoumaru?"

The air grew tense as they all felt Sesshoumaru's anger rise.

"Naraku has taken Rin, as well as the shard she was carrying."

Harry saw his fist clench and felt sorry for him. No doubt he was feeling guilt for not being able to protect her. If Teddy had been kidnapped under his nose…

"Why have you come to us instead of chasing after her then?"

The glare was sent Miroku's way and he was quick to put his hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Because the despicable hanyou has found a way to make the scent trail disappear." Those eyes shifted back to him. "That is why I need you."

A light bulb went off in Harry's head and he pulled his wand out.

"Point me Rin."

It seemed like the wand spun around forever before it settled on a direction; South. He looked back up in time to connect his eyes with Sesshoumaru's and felt the briefest bit of gratitude before it disappeared. Sesshoumaru took off in the direction before anyone had a chance to say anything.

Miroku was making quick work of cleaning up the camp and putting the fire out.

"We should head there as well. Anything involving Naraku shouldn't be handled alone."

"Keh, let's just go already."

Kirara transformed into her bigger form and Miroku and Sango wasted no time getting on her. When he saw Kagome get on Inuyasha's back he made a split decision.

"I can get you there faster."

"Oh?"

Harry changed into his falcon form before transfiguring his body into the size of a two story house. Miroku and Sango glanced at each other with hesitation before getting off of Kirara and walking towards the huge falcon. Kagome and Inuyasha followed after them and climbed up the wing he set down for them. After the small Kirara and Shippo jumped on, he glanced behind him and connected his eyes with Inuyasha's.

_Hold on._

"What? Hold on?"

He flapped his wings hard and they were immediately in the air. He heard Inuyasha let out a manly scream when he used magic to enhance his speed.

It wasn't long before they had caught up to Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**A/N: **:D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I was having trouble with the direction of the story for a minute, but then it was resolved. I needed to reach a certain...plot line so the romance would turn out like I wanted it. And so it would be conceivable. So do not worry your little heads. Even if now you want to kill me. Trololololololo~

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Harry could tell the moment they arrived; it had been as if he had passed through a dense fog, he felt as if he was soaring through mud. The grounds of the castle were deathly quiet and so far there were no demons around.

"Why wasn't there a barrier? Dammit, this has to be a trap."

It was obvious. Naraku wanted them there; Rin had just been the bait.

"Yes, but we have no choice."

Harry didn't like where this was heading. For a second he doubted if he should have gone with them, doubted ever leaving his safe, comfortable forest. But then his conscious popped back up and reminded him why he did these things; simply because it was the right thing to do. And he would have regretted it horribly later on if he actually had stayed behind.

He was quick to land next to Sesshoumaru and lean down to let his passengers off. His body was tense and he was constantly looking over his shoulder. He was getting a terrible sense of déjà vu…

"Ah, so you have arrived. Rin was getting awfully lonely."

Harry morphed back into his human form and glared at what could only be Naraku. He was tall, maybe even taller than Sesshoumaru, had bone like protrusions as well as tentacles coming from his back, and… most of all…had those evil, menacing, red eyes. Red eyes he knew all too well; red eyes too similar to Voldemort's.

He would have no trouble fighting against him.

"Give her back you evil bastard!"

Naraku chuckled.

"Now, now, Inuyasha, be patient. Kohaku."

A boy that looked around 12 years old walked out of the shiro, his hands wrapped tightly around the biceps of Rin. She fought as much as she could, but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was scared. But upon sighting Sesshoumaru her fears seemed to vanish, relief filling her gaze instead.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

A vicious growl came from Sesshoumaru and he drew Tokijin from his sash, tense and ready to spring. Inuyasha followed suit and drew his sword Testsuiga from his sheath; Harry was quick to draw his wand. No doubt things were going to hit the fan soon.

Naraku chuckled, before outright laughing.

"Oh but I'm not done yet! Do I have a surprise for you!"

His hand rose, palm skyward; shikon jewel in his hand and a familiar, dark jewel wrapped around his finger. _Oh no…it can't be…_

"Rise…Inu no Taisho."

The ground shook. A huge, clawed paw broke free followed by another. A head soon appeared, dark, red eyes and heinously huge teeth glinting in the moonlight. In no time it was free; Inu No Taisho's true form. Shackled.

"Father…"

He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it, but Sesshouamru's face looked heartbroken. His eyes were widened and he had a look of stunned disbelief in them. It broke Harry's heart, seeing him like that…but then it disappeard, replaced by cold fury.

"You will pay, Naraku."

"Hmm we'll see won't we?"

It seemed like it was instant, Sesshoumaru was immediately at Naraku's barrier; Tokijin cackling with furious electricity. But Harry felt like he was still frozen. How…there was no way it was possible…but that ring on Naraku's finger could be none other than the resurrection stone. How did he come across it? How did it get here?!

"Dammit, how the fuck is Naraku able to use my father like this?!"

The huge dog, Inu no Taisho rushed at Sesshouamru. Sesshoumaru had no choice but to dodge as a huge claw raked at the spot where he was at; slashes at least fifteen feet deep marred the ground.

_Dammit, I have to get to Naraku and get that damn stone from him!_

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha jumped back from a smack from Inu No Taisho's tail and turned to look at Harry. He was obviously irritated.

"What?!"

"I need you to take that barrier off of Naraku."

"What the fuck you think I'm trying to do huh?! My fucking dad is blocking my way!"

A cry turned their attention towards Rin. Kohaku had his weapon at her throat. Her hands were grasping tight at the arm round her throat, eyes clenched shut in fear.

"Rin!"

_Fuck!_

Harry felt like his body acted before his conscious mind could and apparated right besides Kohaku. He released a stunner at him before he could move and quickly grabbed Rin before she could hit the ground with him. Rin was quick to wrap her arms around his waist.

But then time froze.

"Hari!"

Harry looked down at where he felt a pinch in his chest and saw nothing. Blood dribbled down his lips. The tentacle was ripped from his back. Oh, he had been stabbed in the back, not the front…that's why he couldn't see it…

"Go Rin…"

He thought he would simply black out…but then he felt the pain. It burned. It burned so fucking bad. It was like his blood was on fire. He heard a scream…and then he realized he had screamed himself. _Out, out, get it out!_

His chest burned, his blood burned, it was like he was experiencing the cruciatus again, and again, and again. He never noticed the tentacle wrap around his chest and pick him up off the ground.

"Thank you for this wonderful prize."

"Naraku!"

His mind went dark.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhhh, plot twists. It will all make sense soon my pretties.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I think some people might be wondering why Harry didn't just go in and 'own' everything in the last fight. Well, in reality, Harry isn't super powered. Harry barely beat Voldemort, and he had a lot of help. If anyone had been super powered in any way, it was Voldemort...and he had at least 50 years in preparation. Harry is only 23. And Auror's aren't super powered either. They're just the magical world's cops. You don't see your everyday cop with an AK47 do you? While Harry has a lot of power to back his spells, he doesn't know more than he was allowed to learn. Spell's an auror would use, in my idea are around the: Stupify, Expelliarmus, Patronus, and Obliviate area. Nothing dark, lest they bring the Ministry down on their department.

So basically Harry can use a lot of the neutral spells, but not the darker ones. But I plan to change that soon. Naraku doesn't want a weapon that doesn't know any good ways to kill, does he?

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It was like his blood was burning with a constant anger. So angry it made his mind fuzzy. That man…Naraku…he knew there was something he was forgetting about him…but he couldn't get past his damn anger! He was angry, he was bitter.

Why had it been him all those years? Why did they have to rely so much on a prophecy? Why the fuck didn't Dumbledore just take care of his own fucking problems and leave him alone!

He had no doubt that he could cast the darkest spells now. Imperius, cruciatus, avada kedavra…all it would take was a flick of his wand.

"Awake now?"

He turned glaring eyes on him and felt his throat vibrate. A growling sound came from him. He made to stand up but the pain in his back remained too great. He dropped back down to his elbows and growled angrily; he just wanted to rip something to shreds.

"I see the jewel embedded in your back is doing wonders; the change is already starting to take place."

His mind fought. There was an itch in his brain, like a termite trying to dig its way out. It drove him insane. So he pushed it back down. He didn't want to deal with any shit right now. He felt an itch grow in his nails and stared down at them as they grew harder and started to come to a point. He let out a yell as he felt an even deeper pain in his teeth; it was like someone was ripping his teeth out. His teeth were popping out one by one, only to be replaced by harder, sharper teeth.

He squeezed his eyes shut and screamed in pain at the things that were happening to his body. It burned! All of his muscles! It was like someone was stretching out his body to its limit and then just for the hell of it, sticking hot pokers in all of his joints.

"Amazing isn't it, the potential of your kind. Grow them up in a natural environment, and they'll remain as docile as the average human…but taint them with darkness…and that 'magic' they use twists on them."

Harry barely heard what he was saying; his ears were ringing from the static that was going through them.

"So malleable…I imagine you never thought of where your 'magic' originated from? Just a gift you were born with? So naïve."

He felt a hand grasp his chin and was forced to look into the demons eyes.

"You were fully human, yet your powers were fully demonic; powers influenced by the darkness in the heart…"

When he let go Harry dropped to the ground; his strength had been drained from the transformation. His breath came in pants; it felt as if he had run a marathon. His hands curled into fists. Fuck him! Why did he always get the short end of the stick? All he wanted was peace…and he got shit thrown in his face. His back burned, pulsing through his veins. He had been their hero…their saint…but he wasn't. Not really. While they had all believed he could do no wrong, he had always been clouded by doubt. But he had tried to be good; it had been ingrained into him since childhood. Be good…be good…be good…

He didn't want to be good anymore.

He was sick of being good.

"Oh…feel free to try and run away. Just know…"

He glanced up to see Naraku clench the tainted shikon jewel in his hands…and then he couldn't breathe. His hand clenched at the place where his heart was as he gasped for breath, when he thought he would black out the squeezing stopped. He took in gasps of air.

"If you do, the shikon jewel imbedded in your heart will kill you instantly."

Harry glared. Hate; it coursed through his body. He knew it wasn't natural, but he couldn't help it. The hate just fueled the doubts he had always been carrying. His eyes caught a glint of black in Naraku's finger and a memory triggered in his head. That stone…he needed it. He would get that stone off of Naraku if he had to rip the monsters fucking head off.

"Touga."

A stoic, tall demon walked into the room. Long silver hair pulled up into a high ponytail and eyes…his eyes were black as night; black as the stone on Naraku's finger. He wore an outfit similar to…similar to…golden eyes and flowing silver hair flashed through his mind. And a memory of a tall, graceful…and sinfully sexy man crossed over his closed eyes. He had wanted him he remembered now. He had craved after him.

Those eyes…

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts when a hand grasped him by the arm and dragged him up roughly. He growled at the touch and tried to shake the hand off. When that failed he resorted to biting the hand; there was no reaction.

"Now, now, play nice. You'll be around each other quiet often when I send you out on errands."

Harry glared at Naraku before making to stand up on his own. When he had his bearings he shook at the hand on his arm again. He wouldn't run. He quiet liked his life at the moment.

"Get the fuck off me."

The hand hesitated for a moment before it withdrew. Harry was tempted to look into those dark eyes and found an intense, but blank stare staring right back at him. Now that he looked, he had quite a deathly pallor to him…

"Take him to where he'll be staying for now."

The demon next to him bowed slightly, eyes closed, before he again grasped Harry's arm and started dragging him out of the room. Harry twitched at the manhandling, but decided to deal with it. He doubted the dark eyed demon was capable of conversation. His thoughts though were brought back to the dark stone and golden eyes…he didn't know why, but he needed both…and he would kill to get them.

* * *

**A/N:** ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Took me a while to do this one. Was bedridden almost all day with horrible cramps. Ugh, why must my first day be filled with the worst cramps imaginable! D;

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Harry sat in the dark and quiet room he had been given. Things…memories…he felt like they were slowly coming back, but only in bits and pieces. He remembered he wasn't where he was supposed to be…and that he had left people worried…but it was like he had lost the ability to feel compassion for them; to care how they felt.

He pulled the…wand (yes that was the word) from his sleeve and stared at it. It was strange…before...just before, he had sworn the wand had never felt like this in his hand. He remembered it just being a cold stick. When he had used it he would feel that jolt of power; but if he hadn't been using it to focus a spell, it had seemed as if it was asleep.

But now? It was like it was constantly on full blast; like it was surging with electricity all the time. Was it because of the change? His eyes were drawn to the claws his nails had turned into. Other than the nails, his hand seemed the same as it had been, but the claws…he had a feeling he could easily tear someone to pieces with these.

He brought the pad of his thumb up to his mouth and tested the sharpness of his fangs; it didn't take much pressure to pierce his skin. He ran his tongue over the bloody finger and closed his eyes. It had a…spicy quality to it. As if his blood was on fire. A glance back down at his thumb and was surprised that it had already healed over.

He frowned and stared at the glasses that he didn't need anymore. He had noticed after a time sitting in this room that his eyes weren't focusing right with them, but the moment they were off he could see perfectly. He scoffed. Better off without them anyway.

His mind drifted back to the dark jewel that had been around Naraku's finger. A stabbing pain formed in his head while thinking of it. There was something he was supposed to remember about it, but something was fighting him.

"Ch!"

He reached behind where he could feel a small scar and knew the reason had to be the jewel shard that Naraku had mentioned. How the hell was he supposed to get it out without him killing him first? Especially from such a place as his heart? He raked his claws along the scar in anger. If only he could just claw it out. But nothing was ever that easy for him, was it?

Harry sensed Touga walking towards his room and placed his now bloodied hand back in his lap. Stupid lapdog would probably report Harry trying to claw the shard out. He glared down at the floor when the door to his room slid open.

"Come. We make for the western coast."

He turned his glare to the black eyes of the demon standing in front of him and stood up with a huff. Barely even enlisted in Naraku's little army and already sending him on missions? He could already tell Naraku was going to be a slave driver. He followed behind Touga as they walked out of his room.

"What are we going for?"

Those dark eyes glanced back at him before dismissing him. Harry rolled his eyes and settled on staring at the demons long silver hair. It flowed nicely behind him. If he raised his hand just a little bit, he was sure he would be able to catch it in his hand.

They had stopped and the hair had lowered back down before he could go through with his wanderings. Harry watched as Touga pulled some pieces of cloth (he assumed they were clothes) from a closet and handed them to him. Harry simply stared at them before glancing back up at Touga. He sighed.

"Fine then you overgrown lapdog, I'll go change."

He grabbed the clothes and walked into a room next to them. Once he was sure the door was clothes he unfolded the first article of clothing; looked like those huge pants Naraku had been wearing; they were black. The top part of the clothing was comprised of an inner…shirt (he didn't really know what their clothing was called) and an outer…robe thing, except it was closed all the way around.

A longer look at the pieces made something click in his head.

_What am I supposed to be? A mockery of a Shinto priest?_

He took the worn out jean pants he had been wearing off and then wondered at the boxers he was wearing. A glance at the pile of clothes showed a fundoshi waiting for him. Well, when all else fails, go for the clean one right?

After the uncomfortable experience of getting to know a fundoshi, Harry removed his shirt and outer robe. He then slid on the garb Touga had handed to him and went about trying to figure out how to put it on. A few minutes of fighting against cloth later and Harry was fully dressed. The pants were a pitch black but the outer robe he had on was a dark purple, almost black. It also had huge circles dotting it that were a lighter purple.

_Well…it does contrast nicely with my eyes._

He slid the door open once figuring out the boots they had given him as well. He jumped when he found Touga standing right on the other side of the door, only a few inches away. His eyes were staring down into Harry's, stare still blank.

"My god man, don't do that! I might actually die of a heart attack before Naraku gets to me!"

Harry got no reaction, only dark eyes sliding over his form before nodding and walking away. Harry just grunted and slid his wand back into the little cloth he wrapped around his arm under the huge sleeves. He trailed after the demon and found his eyes were drawn back to the silver hair.

His mood went south when memories of a silver haired and golden eyed man flashed through his head. He remembered that he had been something he could only look at before; his morals and nervousness had prevented him from trying anything with the demon. Yes, the man was a demon. There could be no other reason for why he was so…beautiful. Harry fingered his wand. But that was different now wasn't it? There was nothing stopping him from taking what he wanted now, wasn't there? Thoughts of him ravishing the demon didn't incite guilt; in fact it just made him want to find him more.

He glanced back up at Touga when they had finally made it outside. He watched with interest when the demon transformed into his huge demon form before taking off. Ch, figures he'd have to fly himself as well…for a second he had wanted to try riding on the back of the dog.

He transformed into his larger falcon form and followed after Touga.

Once he had some free time…maybe after this mission…he would go after that demon that constantly plagued his thoughts.

Maybe then he could sate the building cravings for him.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeeessss, soon, maybe in a few chapters, there will be a little Harry and Sesshoumaru action. Patience~.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Harry clung to Touga's shoulder as he stood motionless over the roaring seas below them. How Touga was able to stay floating without the winds buffeting him Harry had no idea; there was no way he could stay motionless with these winds in his falcon form. He ruffled his feathers and hunched up when spray from a huge wave washed over him.

If only he could talk in his bird; no way was he turning into a human in this storm.

"Change back."

Harry cawed in annoyance and then shuffled closer to try and hide under his hair. Touga was having none of that though; he grabbed Harry by the neck and then threw him into the air. Harry had to flap desperately to stay hovering in the air.

"There is a sword buried beneath these depths; it is called the Grass Cutting Sword, Kusanagi. You will retrieve it."

Harry growled in his head at the demon. Give him the impossible tasks huh? If Harry wasn't so confident in the length and power of his spells, he would be trying to peck Touga's face off.

_Fuck, I'm really gonna do this huh?_

Harry briefly cursed Naraku before changing back into his human form and plunging into the raging depths. It was dark beneath the waves and his body was being barreled by the currents. Harry quickly slid his wand out of his sleeve and cast a silent bubblehead charm on himself. He took in a huge gulp of air the moment it settled.

"Ugh, now what? No way am I going to be able to get too deep before the pressure crushes me…"

In the end Harry settled for an improvised shield charm. Maybe it was the elder wand, or maybe it was simply his power behind the spell, but Harry was able to shift the shield to completely cover his body. While he was certain it would keep the weight of the ocean from crushing his body, he doubted it would keep anything else out…like a hungry shark….

Harry gripped his wand and when he tried to lay it lightly on his palm, it started floating to the surface; he grabbed it before it had a chance to get far. _Damn physics!_ He grasped the wand in his hand and cast the spell, hoping it would improvise.

_Point me Kusanagi!_

The wand shook in his hand before pull his arm slightly down and to the left.

Harry had a feeling he was in for a long swim.

When he finally came upon the sword, it had been after at least three hours of searching. A while after he had started searching in fact, he had found it would have taken a lot longer if he hadn't used magic to boost his speed; something he was becoming quite used to in his falcon form. He was starting to become quite tired in fact. If he hadn't found the sword when he had, he would had to given up for the day. And he doubted Touga would take that news positively.

The sword was an unassuming thing; it looked like any other katana wielded by a samurai. The only difference was the handle was highly embossed; instead of a simply grip, it was decorated with pictures carved into the stone.

It was a white stone handle, marble maybe, with pictures of people fighting and a woman looking down on them. Around it all, more near the top, was what looked like a jade embossed snake wrapped around the handle, the head coming to form the top of the handle. It wasn't a normal snake either. The best thing Harry could relate it to was the Chinese dragons that he saw around Chinese new year; except the one on the handle was obviously a snake.

_Huh. Cool sword._

He went to reach for it, to pull it out of the sand it had sunk into, when the head came to life and bit his hand. It had drawn blood. _Ow!_ He felt his shield flicker for a second before he regained his concentration. _Damned sword…_ He glared at the thing before making another move to grab it; when the snake didn't come out for another bite he relaxed his hold on his wand and grasped the handle.

He had expected to pull with all of his might, but was surprised when it easily slid out of the sand. Even though he was probably miles under the ocean, the sword glinted with an eerie sheen when he held it in front of his face. _Wait…_Harry swam in a circle before coming to a stop when he didn't see what he was looking for…_Where did the sheath go?_

He looked longingly towards the surface and decided to forgo the sheath. He could just have another one made right? No big deal. With that he dashed for the surface, longing to be out of the ocean.

_I'm a bird; I need open skies, not oppressive waters._

* * *

**A/N:** Some people are confused as to how Harry looks. I don't see the problem, but I guess I should explain. The way I see it, is that everyone already has their own image of what Harry really looks like. I don't like going into detailed descriptions about how I 'changed' this particular Harry and make everyone concede to that mold. I guess he's just looks like the grown up Harry...but well a Harry that is hot. Obviously. If you absolutely need a picture of how I see him, you can do to this wonderful lady on DA. Her name is woshibbdou. Add the rest of the DA address after her name to get to the site.

It's the last page in her HP fanart section; the picture of Harry and Draco, titled Sleeping Series.

But don't feel the need to use that one picture of Harry. I encourage you to imagine how he looks like according to how you've developed your own image of him. I personally hate it when authors write detailed descriptions of Harry's every last detail. 'His sparkling green eyes, lip piercing, and red streaks.' That's just not me. Just Harry is good enough for me.

And Sesshoumaru being the uke? Well, I wouldn't go that far. The way I'm planning it is that the relationship is going to be more of a balancing act to see who turns out on top. I don't like to be confined to the roles of seme and uke personally. And if you're expecting detailed sex, you're going to be disappointed. There will be no sex for quite a while, but there will be kisses and groping; even if they are stolen. Hehe Harry you naughty boy, now run before Sesshoumaru kills you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When Harry finally surfaced from the oceans depths, he couldn't find Touga anywhere. He growled and slapped the water. It was tricky, but after a few tries, Harry had managed to transform into his falcon form with the sword in his talons. He had considered sticking the sword in his mokeskin pouch, but the thought of trying to grab it and only stabbing is hand made him decide to just carry it in his talons.

He had been flying for almost as hour before he finally reached land again. _Oh sweet land_. He would kiss it if he had the lips to do so. In fact once he was close enough to the ground he transformed back into his human form and did just that. _Never going in water again._

Harry brought the blade in front of him so he could inspect it. Along with the handle being a white marble encrusted with jade, the blade itself seemed to be some kind of white steel. It wasn't obvious, but in the right light you could tell the difference.

"What's so important about this sword anyway?"

Harry almost jumped when he felt the sword pulse with what felt like a heartbeat. His hand tightened on the grip when he felt the sword pull at his hand; it felt almost like his wand did, only…more with a mind of its own. _Could it…?_

He sent a small burst of magic through his hand and into the sword, mimicking what he usually did with his elder wand. A rush went through him when he saw the sword glow with a dim light. The sword could absorb his spells…

A grin overtook his face and he stood up, wanting to test the sword out. He held the sword up and pointed away from him; didn't want a spell flying in his face. _What spell….ah hah._

"Sectumsempra."

He saw the sword glow but no spell came bursting from the sword like it did with his wand. His brows furrowed. _Maybe it needs some sort of wand movement…_He waved the sword in delicate twirls before saying the spell name again.

"Sectumsempra."

Nothing happened. He was starting to get angry. _Work already!_ He gave the sword a hard slash, as if he was cutting through an opponent and was stunned but satisfied when a huge slash burst from the sword and cut the tree in front of him in half.

_So when I cast my spells, it's like they enchant the sword…_

If ever combined the sword with the Avada Kedavra curse…a wicked grin broke out on his face. His opponents wouldn't see it coming. Except well…he swung the sword a few times and watched as more trees were made into mincemeat…he didn't really know how to wield a sword. Sure he had…

He dropped to his knees and grasped his head; sword falling to the ground. Dammit! The termite in his head was back again, and was trying to dig its way out of the darkness in his mind. _He had used a sword before to kill a basilisk, to destroy a horcrux…ruby encrusted…basilisk fang…Voldemort…Naraku._

"Fuck!"

His claws dug into his scalp and his fang tore through his lip. It was like his own mind was against him. He felt the jewel shard in his heart pulse and the digging sensation in his mind slowly started to fade away. But not before one last thought drifted across his mind. _Kill Naraku…_

A growl ripped through his throat and he dug his claws into the dirt beneath him. Yes, Naraku, he would kill him. No one put him on a leash. Once he found a way to get rid of the shard in his heart…Naraku was mincemeat.

He gripped Kusanagi in his anger and felt the sword pulse in tandem with his. He brought it in front of his face and stared at the sword.

"Don't like Naraku either, huh?" The sword pulsed in response. "Yeah well, we just gotta deal with his shit for now. I don't like it either."

He stood back up and slid the sword through the cloth tied at his waist. He stared at Kusanagi for a few seconds, contemplating.

"Hey…I'm gonna morph into a bird, think you can…not fight it?" The sword pulsed in what he thought was anger again before it settled down. He could guess the sword was kind of put off at the idea of becoming part of him while he was a falcon, but it agreed none the less.

"Sorry, but I don't like the thought of dropping you by accident while flying."

Harry cracked his neck before grinning deviously. Touga was nowhere near, and if Naraku wanted him, he would have called him by now. He should have enough free time to do what he wanted. He felt like killing something. His blood burned with the desire for a little killing mayhem; and maybe a little something else…in fact…

"Point me…Sesshoumaru."

* * *

**A/N:** Thought I'd explain to you guys the concept of 'demonic Harry'. What I did in essence is made the corrupted jewel shard unbalance his magic. Imagine if you will that magic is a balance of both good and evil energies. Though the use of dark spells, a witch or wizard essentially makes one aspect of their magic more present then the other. My example is Voldemort, or even his inner circle; they are all pretty dark and don't have many regrets for what they do. So when I say the jewel shard in Harry's back 'turned him into a demon' what I really mean is that the dark half of his magic has completely taken over, and the origins of the magic (in this fanfic), which are demonic, cause demonic traits to appear in Harry, essentially turning him demon. He's not an animal based demon...but more of just...an oni is probably the best term. He's just not huge, or red or blue.

And as for using a banishing charm to get rid of the shard, well, the way I see it, the jewel has a mind of it's own and would fight the spell, but if Harry did get rid of the jewel, well, Harry would die. Imagine having a hole in your heart, that's what would happen if Harry just banished the jewel shard. And then he would die of internal bleeding or a heart attack. v.v


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Took me a while to do this; had a terrible headache from caffeine withdrawal. XD Could only get going once I had some coffee in me. But I stuck to it! wanted to stick to me 1 chapter per day goal. Hope you enjoy this! Hehe.

**Chapter 13**

Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of the clearing, moonlight shining down on him. He had told Rin and Jaken to stay where they were the moment he had scented that strange human; the one who could turn into a bird. The last he had seen him he had been taken by Naraku after saving Rin.

His hand twitched and his eyes narrowed. He had saved Rin when it was his job to do so. Yet Sesshoumaru had been unable to. His father…his resurrected father had kept him occupied; unable to do anything else. It unsettled him; that his honor and pride had been compromised, that he had been unable to save Rin; that the one who did so had paid for it.

Both he and Inuyasha had tried to get around their father to reach Naraku, but he was loath to say that his father, even dead, was a force to be reckoned with. Touga had been like an unbreakable wall between him and Naraku, and he hated himself for it.

He had still not surpassed his father.

His eyes were drawn to the falcon when it flew down in front of him; the transformation from bird to human was quick.

"It's you…Sesshoumaru."

It was strange to smell the scent that used to be human reek of demon. How had Naraku accomplished turning this human into a demon? But yet…he scented the man again and smelt a hint of human in him. So something close to a half demon, but not quite.

He glared as he watched Hari's eyes rove over his body. He had scented his attraction to him long ago and it had disgusted him at first; that any male would come onto him. But over time he had disregarded it. The man had seemed to have some sense and didn't act on his baser desires; he had put him out of his mind.

But now all he scented from the man was lust and eagerness. If he thought he would let him come anywhere near him…he cracked his knuckles.

"Why have you sought me out?"

Harry blinked and looked Sesshoumaru in the eyes; a smirk came onto his face at the glare he found there. He had become obsessed with the image of this demon, and the thought of having him for himself would just never leave him. It had been driving him mad.

Harry let his wand slip into his hand and shrugged his shoulders.

"You've been driving me crazy, you know?"

He brought his wand up in front of his face and stroked it lovingly.

"Ever since Naraku took control of me, one of the only things I can remember is your face…you're image…"

He saw Sesshoumaru grab the hilt of Tokijin and gripped his wand in response. His eyes flashed wickedly.

"…And it's high time I finally had a piece of you."

Sesshoumaru drew his sword the same moment Harry spoke his spell.

"Stupefy!"

Sesshoumaru's body froze, sword inches away from cutting Harry's throat out. Harry gulped and stepped under the sword, standing only an inch away from him now.

"I'm actually surprised. This spell usually knocks the person out, but you're awake and still standing."

Harry poked Sesshoumaru in the shoulder when he was close enough; there was no response. Those golden eyes followed his every move, a fiery glare burning into him. He trailed his fingers up Sesshoumaru's breastplate and kimono, hesitating for a moment before setting the pads of his fingers on the skin of his neck.

Harry felt the anger rolling off of Sesshoumaru and it sent a thrill through him. He leaned close, nose brushing against Sesshoumaru's as he stared into his eyes. A pang of longing hit him and he felt something slip past the hold the jewel had on his mind. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Sesshoumaru's; his body still immobile. How had this demon so easily grasped his heart? He barely knew him. But there was just something…something that made him want to get as close to him as possible.

He stared back into those eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

And he did. He slanted his lips against Sesshoumaru's closed ones, eyelashes fluttering against his cheek. His hands reached up and threaded themselves through those long, silver strands; claws lightly scratching his scalp. Harry licked Sesshoumaru's lips with his tongue and couldn't help but moan at the taste of him. He wanted more of him, he needed more of him.

"Sesshoumaru…"

Harry forced his tongue past Sesshoumaru's lips when he felt them give an involuntary gasp, small though it was. The sensation of running his tongue along Sesshoumaru's rough one sent a jolt straight to his groin. More…he needed more…

He moved away to breath, but the moment he was going to dive back in for another kiss, he found Tokijin at his throat. Harry's eyes widened and his eyes moved from Sesshoumaru's lips to his eyes. Sesshoumaru was glaring at him, breathing uneven and a slight flush on his cheeks.

"I will kill you."

Harry debated testing that threat before deciding it was best to call it quits for the day and living to come back another. He grinned and mimed a kiss at him before apparating out of his striking range. He had to apparate another time when he found a sword going for his throat the moment he reappeared. He made sure he was far away this time.

Sesshoumaru was growling and his eyes were starting to turn red. Harry didn't think he wanted to stay around to find out how far his anger went. He licked his lips. Though he was tempted to just to feel those lips on his again…

Until he saw Sesshoumaru turn into a large, angry dog.

"Well…time for me to go! I'll see you later sweetums!"

He apparated to the furthest place he could think of.

* * *

**A/N:** Lol. Ugh, now I want to write more hot stuff. Dammit story progression!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Harry appeared in Naraku's courtyard with a loud bang. He had a huge smile on his face as he walked towards the castle with a spring in his step. It had only been a kiss, but it had served to fill his appetite, for now at least. Being able to touch those lips with is…it sent a giddy happiness through his body, a happiness that eventually settled in his groin.

He groaned. Now he wanted nothing more to kiss him again. His mouth craved to devour all that was Sesshoumaru. He wanted him so much.

Harry walked the dark halls of the castle with thoughts of Sesshoumaru in his head. _Hmm…I wonder if Imperio would work on him…_ He was brought out of his thoughts when he turned a corner and found a dark haired demon woman waiting for him. She had a fan in her hand and was lightly airing her face with it.

"So you're the new toy Naraku has."

Harry glared at her. He wasn't Naraku's toy, no matter how much control Naraku tried to put on him. He crossed his arms over his chest and lightly touched the tips of his fingers on the hilt of his sword, sleeves blocking her view.

"Who are you?"

"Kagura; you're superior."

Harry slid Kusanagi from his waist in a quick motion and set the blade against her throat. Just a thought and she would be dead. The blade pulsed in his hand; no doubt craving blood as much as him.

"The only person I listen to is Naraku, you should remember that…Kagura."

He heard her growl before a gust of wind blew against him and she jumped away from his sword. Her hand was clenching her fan in a death grip.

"Naraku wants to see you. Better not make him wait."

Harry snorted before sliding his sword back into his sash. No way would he ever bow down to that Kagura bitch. The thought of Naraku though brought his mind back to his hatred of him; and how he was going to kill him.

Harry didn't know much about him, only that he was an evil bastard who liked to make everyone his enemy. He didn't know what Naraku wanted with him; all he knew was that it had to do with his magic. What did Naraku know about his magic that Harry didn't?

He stared at his clawed hand with a frown on his face. Ever since that jewel was inserted into him…he clenched his fist and watched as blood flowed from his hand. That jewel, it was doing something to his mind. Before he even thought of killing Naraku, first he had to find a way to get rid of the jewel in his heart.

"Come in."

Harry slid the sliding door open and walked into the dark room, the only light coming from the moon drifting through the paper windows. Naraku glanced at him before pointing to a spot on the floor and he took that as his queue to sit. He glanced around but couldn't find Touga anywhere.

"Where's Touga?"

"Busy."

Harry rolled his eyes and started playing with the sleeve of his shirt. It was really long and sometimes the sleeves amused him.

"What do you need me for?"

Naraku rolled the shikon jewel around in his hand and squeezed it lightly. Harry twitched when the shard in his heart sent pain through his chest, but it let up before it could get worse. Harry glared at the floor at the subtle threat; Naraku could no doubt tell he wasn't loyal to him. It wasn't like Harry tried to hide it.

"There's a village of women up in the north along the coast. It is rumored to be a village of witches."

Harry was curious why Naraku was bringing this up. Did they have something he wanted?

"You will go there and kill them."

Harry's fists clenched. He felt like two sides of him were warring with each other; one side of him cringed at the thought of killing so carelessly, but the other…it couldn't wait for the bloodshed. It lived for it. Naraku twirled the shikon jewel in his hand and Harry found his cares slowly drifting away. The shard in his heart darkened even further.

A lazy grin stretched across Harry's face, fangs glinting in the moonlight.

"Anything specific you want me to do?"

"Make sure to kill them with the sword, Kusanagi. I think you'll like the side effect of it."

Harry nodded and stood up to leave; just before he was out the door Naraku added one last after thought.

"There was rumored to be a spell book there as well. It is up to you whether you want to look into it or not."

He nodded to show he had heard before walking out and closing the sliding door behind him. As he was walking towards the courtyards of the castle Harry glanced down at his sword. So there was more to this sword then he had first suspected; more than just being able to channel his spells.

Harry slid the sword from his side and grinned at his reflection in the blade.

"Looks like we'll be able to sate our blood lust soon, Kusanagi."

It pulsed joyfully in his hand.

* * *

**A/N:** A little shorter then usual, but I felt that was a good place to end it. And don't worry, there will be another chapter tomorrow. XD


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Harry watched as women went about their day from a tree not far off. So far none of them had suspected that the falcon hanging around their town wasn't actually a falcon. Harry found it strange though; that in the whole town, there were only women. A few of them even carried infants, but those infants as well were only girls.

The village itself was in a valley quite close to the ocean, rocky hills separating the two. Many times some of the women would walk the path to the ocean and pay tribute to a shrine, giving different kinds of plants and fish. So far he hadn't seen anything strange apart from there being no men.

But night was quick approaching and the women of the town were starting to get excited about something. Harry flew around and settled on a roof not far off from where the headwoman lived.

She was an old thing, hunched over with wrinkly skin and grey hair; typical old crone in Harry's eyes. Many of the village women were gathered in front of her house, cheering and laughing. It quieted down when two women brought forth a struggling man from the house.

_Oh? What's this?_

"Rejoice! We have captured a man just inside our borders! Soon our youth will return to us yet again!"

The two women brought the man forward, and in a surprising show of strength, forced him down to his knees. The man struggled with all of his might, but the grip the two women had on his arms never budged an inch. Harry watched with interest when the old woman pulled a sword from behind her; she raised it above the man's bent head.

"Drink and rejoice!"

A quick swing and the man's head was chopped off. Blood gushed out of his neck. Harry gagged. _Nasty._

The old woman brought a goblet underneath the gushing waterfall of blood and filled it to the brim. She then brought it to her mouth a gulped down about half the cup. Harry watched in fascination as the old woman slowly lost her wrinkles and her hair changed from grey to black; she's was changing from an old crone to an young, virile woman.

_Huh, no way they're regular humans…but are they witches?_

The woman passed around the goblet, refilling it when needed, and each regaining what youth they had lost over time. Harry even saw a few young girls in the audience, watching their elders with wondering eyes. They were allowed a sip of the blood, but no more than that.

After everyone had their fill of blood, the women who had been holding the man down picked up his body and started towards the ocean with it. Harry followed after them curiously.

When they had reached the ocean, knee deep in the water, Harry watched as they set the man's body adrift and stared at it as it floated out to sea. But then something else happened, a head poked up from the ocean, a woman's upper torso. She waved to the ones on shore and then disappeared back under the waves with the man's body, fin slapping the water on the way down.

_Mermaids, huh? Wasn't expecting that._

Harry flew back into town and settled down to rest in a tree, waiting for the village to fall into slumber.

It was then he would strike.

* * *

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glanced down from the tree he was resting in at his name. They had just settled down for the night and Inuyasha had decided to take first watch. There had been no sign of Naraku or the other's for a while and it was starting to worry the group. Nothing good ever came when the enemy was quiet.

"What is it, Kagome?"

She glanced out towards the sea with her brows furrowed.

"It's faint, but I'm sure I sense a jewel shard."

Inuyasha jumped down and set about waking everyone up.

"Then we better get going."

It wasn't long running in the direction of the jewel before they saw smoke rising on the horizon. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose.

"Dammit, I smell blood, and lots of it. Be ready for battle everyone!"

They were almost to the edge of the town when a small girl came running in their direction; she was crying and had a small cut on her cheek. When she saw them she ran at them and grasped onto Inuyasha's pant leg.

"Please! P-please mister! Help them!"

"What's going on?"

She hiccupped and buried her head into the cloth.

"A s-stange man just started killing people! He killed momma!"

Kagome came over and wrapped her arms around the child, lifting her up into her arms.

"Sshh, everything will be alright."

They ran further into the village and came upon a sight they didn't expect. It was Harry, covered in blood, and sword still in the body of a freshly slaughtered woman. He pulled the sword from the corpse when he saw them.

"Hmm…shouldn't have let the kids run after all huh?"

"Why you…you did this, you bastard?!"

Harry stared into Inuyasha's eyes, no sign of remorse in them.

"And if I did? It's not like they deserve pity."

Inuyasha grasped his sword and pulled it out of the sheath, hand's grasping the hilt in a death grip. A growl ripped out of his mouth.

"They're just women, you bastard…"

"Inuyasha…"

He glanced back at her before returning his glare to Harry.

"What?"

"He has the shard…it's in his heart. And it's pitch black."

No one made a sound after that. Only the cracking of the flames around them broke the stillness. Harry glanced down at Kusanagi when it pulsed; it had finished absorbing the blood from the corpse. Harry smiled at it and brought it in front of his face to stare at his reflection in it.

"This sword is amazing, you know? Being able to absorb the power from those it kills…I've never felt so refreshed in all of my life."

Harry was quick to bring Kusanagi up in defense when Inuyasha charged at him with Tetsusaiga. The swords clashed with a loud screech and Harry felt himself be pushed back by the force of the swing. When he felt himself be pushed even further by Inuyasha's brute strength, Harry charged Kusanagi with a lightning spell and watched as it jumped to Tetsusaiga, charring Inuyasha's hands and making him jump away.

"Ch." Inuyasha shook his hands off before grasping the Tetsusaiga in a full grip again. Inuyasha didn't like the thought of having to kill someone who just recently had been a tentative friend…but after what he saw here…there was no way he could just let him go.

No one killed innocent villagers and got away with it.

* * *

**A/N**: Oh noooooes, whatever will Harry do now? Bah we all know he won't die. He's too pretty for that.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hoho! You guys are lucky, I had almost forgot to write a chapter for this today! It was only after watching a Conan Live Action Movie that I realized I still had to write one today. So therefore, this chapter is brought to you by Shinichi Kudo and his awesome skills of deduction and soccerskillfullness! -jazz hands-

**Chapter 16**

The elder woman had been the first house Harry hit. The woman was the one to cut the man's head off without remorse after all. It hadn't been a hard decision. He had found her in her room, sleeping away like she hadn't just killed a man. And yet he couldn't bring himself to kill her in her sleep even though it would have been more efficient.

Instead he had nudged her awake with his foot and watched as her eyes widened, then before she could make a move, he swiftly brought Kusanagi down on her neck. To other's it would probably seem a cruel thing to do, but to him…doing anything else would have been too cowardly. He wanted them to know who killed them; to have someone to blame after death.

It had astonished him when he saw Kusanagi's blade absorb the blood from the corpse; even more so when he felt energy sink into his magical core. Something so dark…to absorb energy from a person's corpse? From their blood?

He had wondered at it before putting it to the back of his mind; it wasn't something he was allowed to be worried about. It wasn't like he was the good guy anymore, was he? Things like this…they were expected.

Even so…when he had seen the look on the child's face, huddled in a corner and mother slain behind him…he found he couldn't bring his blade down.

"Leave, before I change my mind."

She had run out crying and he had tried to put her out of his mind…until she ran around crying like a siren, alerting everyone to his actions. He gripped his sword; figures being nice would backfire on him.

From then on it had been a slaughter. The women came at him with weapons, but they were no match for him. A simple imperio in his sword was all it took to dwindle their numbers down. They were slaughtering each other. He had then set fire to bodies and buildings to make sure they were dead. He didn't need Naraku on his ass for letting them escape.

But then…a group of people had shown up. Their images were rousing memories in his head and he had trouble keeping them down. White hair…dog ears…and a red coat. This was Inuyasha. Behind him…Kagome, Mirkou…and Sango. His eyes lingered on a little kid with a fox tail before settling back on Inuyasha. His image didn't ring a bell.

He pulled his sword from the fresh corpse and addressed the group.

* * *

Harry grunted from the swings Inuyasha kept on throwing his way. It was taking all of his strength to meet Inuyasha's strikes head on and not falter. Why couldn't he have monstrous strength like everyone seemed to have?

Harry charged his sword with an impediment jinx and ducked under one of Inuyasha's swings. He may not have been strongest, but he was certainly one of the fastest. He had only managed to nick Inuyasha's torso, but it was all it took for the spell to take effect.

When Inuyasha tried to charge at him a second time, he tripped over his own feet.

"Having trouble, Inuyasha?"

"Asshole!" He tried to pick himself up and charge at him again, only to veer largely off course and fall back on the ground. He growled with his face in the dirt. "What the hell did you do to me, bastard?"

"Nothing that won't wear off after a while, but I have some things to do so…"

He was about to turn around and walk off when he sensed an object moving quickly towards him. He barely moved to the side when a harpoon went flying past his head. Both Sango and Miroku had to block Harpoons thrown at them as well. Armored women were running at them from the direction of the ocean.

_Shit, did I let one get past me?_

"How dare you slaughter our people, we will kill you all!"

"Please." Miroku tried reasoning with them. "We were not part of this, we only—"

A whip of water rushed towards Miroku, ripping apart the ground just in front of his feet.

"Silence!"

The leader of the women had a trident in her hand and glaring red eyes; she didn't have human ears, but fins in there place. In fact, all of the women who had rushed at them were the same.

"We will kill you all and drink your blood; it is all cattle deserves."

Harry saw his opportunity for escape when the mermaid's attention was on Inuyasha and his group. He quickly turned into a falcon and flew away from the conflict, but not before getting the attention of the others.

"One of them tries to flee! Fire!"

Missiles of water flew past his wings as he dodged. They were persistent and managed to get a nick in one of his wings. Fortunately it wasn't anything serious enough to keep him from flying. Soon he was far enough away that they couldn't hit him. He had escaped.

_Ugh, way to screw up my plans Inuyasha.  
_

Harry hadn't even been able to search the village for the book of spells that might have been there. As he flew through the sky, he decided he would take a break before heading back to the village. Hopefully things would have cooled down by then and he could look for the book. The thought of new spells interested him; he really had wanted to see if it was real or not.

_Damn, now I'm in a bad mood._

Inuyasha's yell of _'Damn you, bastard!'_ echoed on the hills behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** Heh, lol.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait guys. Real life got in the way. Well actually the first half of the week my brain just got overloaded and needed a break, but the second half shit got in the way. But now I'm good and will get to writing regularly again! So no worries! :D

**Chapter 17**

Harry huddled closer to the tree he was in and laughed diabolically in his head. After a few hours of flying he had run into the human girl who traveled with his Sesshoumaru, except Sesshoumaru had been nowhere in sight. It had disappointed him; a meeting with Sesshoumaru would have been just the thing to cheer him up.

Until the toad had mentioned not to bother his 'Lord' while he was bathing.

He had flown around until he spotted steam and dove for a tree nearby. He had made sure to land updraft of Sesshoumaru, he didn't want his scent blowing in Sesshoumaru's direction. After all…water cut off a dog's sense of smell right? That's what he thought at least.

It was like he was in heaven; Sesshoumaru was naked, and wet, and glistening…maybe the glistening had been his imagination, but if someone could ever glisten, it would be Sesshoumaru. He didn't know how long he had stared at his bare chest and watched as water dripped down his shoulders, but he was startled when he heard Sesshoumaru's voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Harry squawked and shuffled his feathers when Sesshoumaru trained his gaze on him. Damn, he had been caught. The wind had betrayed him and changed direction. Well, there was no sense hiding now.

He flew down and landed not far from the water's edge before changing back into his human form.

"Just thought I'd drop by, miss me?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him before turning his head away. Harry's eye twitched. He was surprised though that Sesshoumaru made no move to get out of the water. Didn't he want to kill him? Harry was distracted again by Sesshoumaru's bare chest when he moved and caused a rivulet of water to slide down his body. He licked his lips. _Only one thing to do._

Harry was quick to get rid of his clothes, leaving only the fundoshi on before sliding into the water. He moaned in pleasure when the warm water relaxed his muscles and soothed his aches. His eyes slid open and looked over at Sesshoumaru. If he hadn't been so obsessed with him, he wouldn't doubt that he would have missed the slight widening of his eyes. Sesshoumaru was quick to turn his gaze away when he noticed Harry caught him looking.

Harry smirked and slowly waded over to Sesshoumaru; he stiffened up but didn't make a move to leave the water. _Well, well, well…something's up._

The moment he had gotten in arms reach Harry found a clawed hand around his neck; it was touching his skin, but not squeezing. Harry stared into burning gold eyes, the burning hesitant and furious at the same time. Harry's eyes widened when he came to a realization for the way Sesshoumaru was acting.

_No way…did my kiss really send him…that off balance?_

He slowly brought his arms forward, testing the waters; the hand didn't move from his neck. He rested his hands on the rocky wall of the spring, hands on either side of Sesshoumaru's shoulders; still no movement.

Harry blinked before smiling lazily. Was he actually going to get his prize without a fight? He leaned his head forward…but found himself held back by the hand at his throat. He coughed and tried to lean in again, only for the hand to twitch and lightly squeeze his neck. He moaned.

"What's up now? I can't kiss you if you keep holding me back."

He felt the hand tighten around his throat before it slowly brought him closer. He had a growl on his face and burning eyes staring into his. The claws twitched against his skin.

"If you so much as touch anything else…"

Harry's hands twitched…the idea alone was pretty tempting. Images burned through his mind's eye; taunting him with what he couldn't have yet. Running his hands down those sharp, cut muscles…

"…I will kill you."

He glanced up and stared into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Promise."

His fingers were crossed just out of Sesshoumaru's sight.

Sesshoumaru hesitated before releasing the tension on his arm; Harry found he could lean forward now. His mouth itched with the need to connect with Sesshoumaru's lips. And he wasted no time in heeding the call.

The kiss sent a pleasant hum from his lips all throughout his head, fogging up his mind and clouding his senses. His eyes slid shut in bliss. He felt Sesshoumaru open his mouth and swore he heard a small, almost nonexistent moan. The hand that was previously on his neck slid up to settle behind his head; he felt the claws scrape at his scalp, sending shivers down his spine.

Harry's hands twitched but he kept them on the sides on the spring, determined to make the kiss last as long as possible. No matter how much he wanted to run his hands down Sesshoumaru's body.

He slid his tongue past parted lips and lapped at Sesshoumaru's like a starving man. He felt a jolt go through his body when he felt Sesshoumaru respond and run his tongue against his. Harry pushed his body up against his and slid his hand into Sesshoumaru's hair, grabbing the base of the strands and tilting his head back so he could get better access.

Their tongues battled each other for what felt like minutes. Harry moaned in disappointment when he felt the need for air. He pulled back in resignation but watched in satisfaction as a string of saliva stretched from their mouths as he pulled away. Sesshoumaru's eyes were hooded and his breathing was heavy as he slowly came back to his senses.

Harry watched him slowly blink before glancing between their bodies. His eyes shot up to stare at Harry as a small blush crossed his face. And then a growl ripped from his mouth.

"What—"

Sesshoumaru pushed his head under water and held it there. Harry gurgled as water filled his lungs and he grabbed at the hand on top of this head. He opened his eyes to get a sense of where he was underwater when he was distracted by what was in front of his face.

Sesshoumaru was naked.

More air filled his lungs as he gasped in surprise and he resumed his struggle. But damn Sesshoumaru was strong! Harry quickly popped his head out when he felt the hand let go of his head. He gasped for air and coughed before winking at Sesshoumaru.

"If you had told me you were naked, I would have returned the favor—"

His head was dunked under the water again.

* * *

**A/N:** LOL, Sesshoumaru, you are so tsundere in my head. My twisted, twisted head.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** GASP! A chapter from Sesshoumaru's point of view! I don't normally do these things, retelling a scene in another person's point of view, but I thought it would be fun showing what was inside of Sesshoumaru's head. I don't know if I should call this OOC, or just what I really think Sesshoumaru is like inside of his own head.

**Chapter 18**

Sesshoumaru slid into the hot spring, a pleased growl escaping his lips when he felt the heat loosen his tense muscles. Taking time to relax in a hot spring was something he rarely did; there wasn't much time in his life for simple pleasures. He usually had more important things to attend to. He was a prideful man and wasn't ashamed to admit. And as such, chasing after Naraku for making trying to make a fool of him deserved nothing less than his full attention.

And yet…

He closed his eyes and drew his brows together. That human, the one with the demonic powers…he was supposed to be nothing. His existence shouldn't even matter to him, and yet…and yet those eyes still haunted his memories.

It angered him. It made him furious. That his face had managed to slip into his head. That the memory of his lips on his never left him. That he could remember exactly how they felt. That he had let his emotions slip for a second and reacted to it.

It wasn't him. He was cold, he was controlled, and he didn't need anyone. Romance, love, was for those below him. It was a silly emotion that came with the human heart, and it was something he despised. And yet…and yet!

His claws curled into a fist under the water as his anger rose. And yet his thoughts had always found a way to go back to that day and the sensation of the kiss. He would be cold and calm, minding his own business, before something triggered the memory and his mind would wander off without his permission, causing him to remember every detail.

He was angry at the curiosity he couldn't stop himself from feeling. He was angry that his anger would dissipate the more he thought of that feeling and he would only be left with a longing sort of curiosity. And then he would be angry again, angry at himself for letting his emotions get away from him.

And he blamed it all on that man. That infuriating pest of a human with vile green eyes; green eyes that slithered through his mind like a parasite.

Sesshoumaru leaned his head back and let out a shaky breath. He focused on the heat of the spring and willed his mind to clear. This wasn't him; such thoughts should never even cross his mind. Control; control and power. The only two things he should ever feel. Anything else was below him.

But then the smell of a falcon drifted his way and all of his control over his emotion was shattered. He was angry…he was nervous. He fought to control that emotion and beat it down, but the unsettled feeling in his stomach refused to go away. _Damn him._

He waited for the falcon to make a move, but nothing happened. He was simply sitting there and watching him. Sesshoumaru's hand twitched and his agitation grew at the infuriating human; even though his had gained some fake power, he would always be a worthless human to Sesshoumaru. A human that was below him, a human that wasn't allowed to stir his emotions like this.

"What are you doing here?"

He watched as the bird jumped before flying down and transforming into the human that was plaguing his thoughts. He found his eyes drifting down his body and inspecting him and was quick to turn his head away when he noticed what he was doing.

Sesshoumaru shifted in the water, he was cursing himself now for entering the hot spring naked. Normally he would disregard anyone else and simply exit as if he was fully clothed, but to let _him_ see him naked…there was just no way.

His eyes widened and he stared as he saw Harry slip into the hot spring not far from him. He was dressed in nothing except his fundoshi and he was loath to admit that the sight of him with nothing else on caught his eye.

He tensed when he sensed him drawing closer and brought his hand to his neck to keep him from getting any closer. Having him close to him was dangerous; the human did things to him he would rather not happen. Plus…he didn't want to give him the pleasure of knowing he was naked.

He had promised himself in his head that he wouldn't let him any closer, but when he mentioned kissing again…a jolt had run through his body. Excitement…that was what it was. He found himself reasoning why he should let another kiss happen, why it wouldn't be so bad, and that he could find a way to make himself hate the kiss. Try to find any way to make it bad.

But when he relented…he lost himself. His instincts took over; instincts that thirsted for touch and pleasure. He had never had such before, his path of conquest and power left no room for such things. They had simply not mattered before.

The feeling of those hands in his hair, taking that control out of his hands… it had been strangely appealing. Strangely appealing to be dominated in such a way, to feel that kind of pleasure. And then when the kiss had ended and he came down from the kiss induced high…he was disgusted to find an urge to steal another kiss.

But then he realized Harry was leaning against him and had broken his promise of not touching him. A human was touching him, touching things that weren't meant to be touched. And he liked it. He was infuriated.

He settled on drowning him.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh Sesshy, discovering the joys making out.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**: I realized that I hadn't posted a chapter in a week and thought I should really get one up. Sorry, it's just these past weeks have been so shitty for me. D; Damn you real life! Ugh I need happy pills or something. For now sugar will have to suffice.

**Chapter 19**

Harry twitched as he sat in a clearing trying to pull splinters out of his back. They were dug into his skin as well as muscle in some places. He hissed as he pulled out a particularly deep one. His encounter with Sesshoumaru had gone pretty well at the start; any time he got to kiss Sesshoumaru was counted as a victory.

Until of course he started trying to kill him. After the almost drowning, he had been thrown out of the spring and into a group of trees. The impact had broken the tree, causing millions of splinters to stab into his back when he landed roughly on the ground. And of course it had only been made worse when he had been forced to roll out of the way of the falling trunk.

He had thought Sesshoumaru had worked out whatever anger he had with that swing, until of course he came back fully dressed with a boot at his throat. Hence to say there had been a lot of groveling and ass-kissing on his part until the boot had been lifted and he had been able to aparate away.

He shivered at the memory. And yet he had been strangely turned on by being roughed up so much and dominated. Those burning pools of gold staring down at him…when had he become such a masochist?

"Owie, owie, owie!"

A boot was pressing into his back and digging the leftover splinters further into his skin. He quickly crawled forward and turned around to face whoever it was. Oh.

"Hey Touga."

Those black eyes stared him down, nose twitching and eyes glaring. Harry gulped and dragged his eyes away from that stare. He was being accused of something but he had no idea what. He glanced back at him and when he saw that he hadn't moved he felt it was safe to get back to pulling splinters out of his back. _Fuck this hurts!_

"You were with my son."

He jumped before staring at Touga with wide eyes. What? Black eyes stared him down with what he was sure was contempt. Harry decided the best thing to do was not talk at all. But of course his curiosity got the better of him and he spoke out anyway.

"So?"

A boot was in his face and he struggled to hold it back from stomping him into the ground. Sheesh, what was his problem? Wasn't he supposed to be emotionless or something? He struggled for a while before the boot withdrew and Touga walked away from him. He stood with his back to him a little ways away. That was when he noticed the new sword on his back.

"What's with that sword? It seems kind of…like it wants to eat me."

Indeed that was the best way he could describe it. The sword just spewed bad vibes. And at times he was sure he could see an evil red aura around it. Touga drew the sword slowly and held it aloft in front of him. The sword pulsed in what seemed like anger.

And then it was inches away from his face and he gulped as he felt the cold metal slide just below his chin. He could feel the evil aura full on now. It was like death…except and evil sort of death…kind like how Voldemort felt in his head.

The sword tilted his head up until his was staring into black eyes. They were blank again.

"Its name is Sounga."

Touga slid the sword from his chin before bringing it up above him and slowly rotating it in a circle. The more he swung it the faster it got. Harry could see something starting to form in the middle of the whirlwind now and he was starting to get a little nervous.

When he thought the ball of energy was going to burst, Touga brought the sword down (and thankfully in the opposite direction of himself) and released the energy.

A devastating tornado of demonic energy ripped across the valley below them, tearing apart fields and ripping houses to shreds. The tornado didn't dissipate until it was almost at the horizon, burning down into nothing. Harry laughed nervously when Touga stared back down at him and holstered his sword.

"Come, we have things to do."

Harry groaned and glanced at his back. He was hoping he could just slowly pull all of the splinters out himself, one by one. The thought of using a summoning spell on all of them made him twitch at the thought of how much that would hurt. He was the kind of person who pulled a Band-Aid off slowly; he didn't like just ripping it off. Think of all the hairs it pulled out!

He grumbled before pulling out his wand and casting the summoning charm; all of the splinters were harshly ripped out of his back all at once. Blood splattered across the grass.

"Bloody fucking Merlin that hurt!"

He glanced up when he felt Touga staring at him, the silent message of 'Hurry your ass up' coming clear across to him. _Tch._ He stood up and cast a silent _Episky_ on his back and groaned as the holes stitched themselves up. He just knew his back was going to be sore for days.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming…stupid dog."

Harry yelped when a rock collided with his forehead, leaving a bright red welt in its place. He stared at Touga's back disbelievingly. A rock, really? _Damn dogs. Gotta remember not to say things like that out loud._ He rubbed at his forehead as he followed him with a pout.

_Can no one take a joke around here?_

* * *

**A/N: **Oooo, Touga seemed mad about something, but what hmmmmm? Lol can you tell I love writing evil characters? Well Touga isn't evil, but he's all corrupted. So it still counts. Hehehehehe.**_  
_**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Had a little trouble with this black hole staring me in the face. I was at that point where I knew where I wanted the story to go, but there was this little piece before that that I had no idea what to do with. Hence the black hole. But I filled it up. And now this chapter is done. I had to scrap a whole different chapter because where it was going just wasn't making any sense. . We're getting there though! Lol!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Harry slowly came to, eyes blurry and seeing nothing but darkness. He blinked a few times and the only thing he could really make out was the white haired kid sitting on one side of the room and staring at him. Harry furrowed his brows and tried to move but found that his hands were bound to the wall with chains.

_What the fuck?_

He tested the strength of the chains and tried to break free of them, but found they weren't budging at all. He glared at Kanna from where he was chained. The little freak was just staring him down, mirror pointed at him.

"What the hell is going on?"

Still Kanna just stared him down; now she was starting to creep him out. _Tch. _Harry went back to trying to mess with his cuffs. He wasn't sure if Naraku suddenly decided that he wasn't worth keeping, but he really didn't want to stay and find out. He just had a problem with being locked up period. Did he even have his wand on him?

_Shit._

He couldn't feel that signature lump under his sleeve anymore. That bastard took his wand! Harry felt like stomping his foot in agitation if it weren't chained to the wall as well. How could he have lost his wand? How did he even get knocked out in the first place?_ Moody would so kill me if he ever found out about this._

Well, he could always try wandless magic right? He knew what his core felt like, but…well…he would admit he had become spoiled when it came to the elder wand. It was just such an easy solution to all of his problems. The only wandless magic he had used in a while had been to stir his tea. And that was more subconscious than anything else.

This couldn't be too hard right?

_Alohamora._

Nothing.

_Alohamora!_

Still nothing.

He fisted his hands in anger, not caring about the blood flowing from the holes his claws made.

_Fucking Alohamora!_

He heard a small click. The lock around his right hand had come undone; now just three more.

"Ah, I see you're having fun there."

Harry coughed and looked down at his stomach in surprise. What was that doing in his stomach? It was like a huge claw from a praying mantis…but not. Blood dribbled down his chin and he glared Naraku, the bastard was smirking at him. The cuff around his right hand locked back into place.

"I can't have you escaping on me now."

Naraku settled down next to Kanna, spreading out like he owned the place. Naraku stared at him in thought and Harry glared right back. He had no idea what the bastard was planning but he was going to get free, and when he did…

Naraku chuckled and fingered the ring on his hand.

"You know what this is, do you not?"

Harry glanced at the Resurrection Stone on Naraku's finger. That was still one of the big mysteries he was trying to figure out, right next to how he had gotten here himself.

"You'd be surprised to know that, no; I didn't magically steal it from you. I simply found it one day. And ah, what a stone it is."

Naraku twirled the stone in his hand before waving at the door. It unlocked and Touga slowly made his way in. His black eyes were blank again.

Harry coughed up more blood as he stared at Touga. When he had last seen him he had sworn he had some emotion to him, but now…now that they were back with Naraku…it was like that emotion was all gone. He was just an empty shell again.

"Yes, it is quite a downside isn't it?"

Harry glared back at Naraku before focusing back on his wound. He had slowly been feeding magic into, trying to make it heal so he wouldn't bleed out.

"Though with this stone I can resurrect spirits under my command, the further away they get from me, the less my hold is on them."

Harry stared at Touga but something didn't sit right with him.

"I get…" He coughed up blood; dammit. "…I get how you can resurrect spirits under your control…but how did you make him…solid?"

Naraku sent a whip at him and a new cut was formed on his shoulder. He gasped for air and stared at the cold floor beneath him. Fuck that had hurt!

"I am curious to know why you know so much about this stone…but I will indulge you." Naraku drew the shikon jewel from his robes, almost whole except for a small crack in it. "The shikon jewel is capable of…many wonders, even giving flesh and bone to a dead spirit. Though it seems…"

Harry found himself stabbed with many more small spikes.

"…that whenever my creations are around you, my hold weakens on them!"

The spikes were ripped harshly from his body and he sagged weakly against his restraints. His vision was starting to go blurry.

Harry felt Naraku's clawed hand lift his chin up harshly and he was forced to look into dark, red eyes.

"What is so special about you, that you have such sway over him; that this jewel yearns to be in your hands?"

Harry's blurry eyes glanced at the stone so close to his face. He had to get that stone back, and if he was thinking straight he probably wouldn't have done what he did. But he wasn't, so he leaned forward and quickly snapped the jewel up with his teeth.

And then he swallowed it.

* * *

**A/N:** Gasp! Plot twist! Boom! Bam! Kabloooey!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** This may be a little shorter than most chapters...but...but...it was such a good ending! All poetic and crap and stuff.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Harry coughed as the stone slid down his throat. That was harder than any pill he had ever taken, but it had went down. Not even a second after it had settled in his stomach he found a hand squeezing his throat and fingers trying to pry open his mouth. He stubbornly kept it closed.

"If you do not throw up that stone, I will rip you to pieces to find it!"

Harry spat in his face.

"Pieces it is."

When Harry thought he was going to be literally ripped to pieces by all the spikes coming out of Naraku's body, they stopped inches from him. He pried open his eyes and looked back up at Naraku; there was a sword sticking out of his stomach. Naraku growled out in frustration before ripping himself off the sword and facing the culprit.

It was Touga; his sword Sounga glinted with Naraku's dark blood.

Naraku had to avoid another strike as Touga went in for a second attack, diverting him away from Harry.

"What are you doing?"

Naraku's tone was low and dangerous; he wasn't one who liked having his plans disturbed. But Touga stayed silent. Naraku's eyes drifted over to Harry with a glare and he growled as he realized what happened. The stone had switched masters.

"Fine…but I will see you both destroyed first!"

Naraku practically exploded. It seemed like multitudes of demon parts were coming from everywhere. Coming from everywhere and all directed at Harry and Touga.

_Fuck me._

Harry heard the sound of metal breaking an arm closing around his waist and then he was hoisted up into the air, closely followed by the explosion of wood. When he finally opened his eyes again after the rush of air, Harry was shocked to see the castle they were previously in surrounded by demons. And in the middle of it all was Naraku, slowly coming closer to them, surrounded by a barrier.

Harry gulped before looking around the grounds for what could be an escape route. Normally he would be courageous and ready to face off his enemy, but that was when he had his wand…and when he wasn't still full of holes. Speaking of holes…he was starting to get dizzy.

It seemed like a blur of movement as Touga slashed at the demons coming at them. Harry would have turned into his animagus form, except he knew the moment he tried to escape as a bird, one of the demons would most likely eat him whole. He settled his head on Touga's shoulder as his head started to get fuzzier.

Harry blinked when he thought he saw a flash of white in the sea of demons below them. He giggled when he thought he saw Sesshoumaru. _I'm starting to see things! Oh that's bad isn't it…_

His eyes followed the white delusion sleepily. It flowed gracefully around demons as it chopped them to bits, using both a mixture of a sword and a glowing green whip. He let out a tired smile when he saw golden eyes look up at his; wide golden eyes that stared deeply into his.

"Sesshoumaru…"

It was a good delusion to fall asleep to. Maybe he'd even dream of him.

Except he was woken up painfully when his heart started to hurt; hurt badly; hurt extremely painfully. He curled into the arm holding him as he clawed at his chest. It was killing him; the thing in his chest was killing him. His eyes searched the field frantically and saw Touga facing off against Naraku far away.

But then….he looked up and saw Sesshoumaru, golden eyes staring down at him with a carefully guarded stare. His silver hair drifted softly in the wind; a nice thing to die to he thought. He curled into the body next to him as another wave of pain went through him. He felt claws prick his shoulder.

An idea popped into his head.

"Get it out."

He stared into Sesshoumaru's eyes with his own pain filled ones.

"Rip the damn shard out of my heart."

The claws around his arm dug further into his skin.

"You are sure?"

Harry laughed.

"I'd rather die by your hand then Naraku's…I think."

Harry thought he saw something flash across those golden eyes as he was lowered to the floor, but instead of a claw as he suspected, Sesshoumaru drew a pretty looking sword and settled it over his heart. Harry closed his eyes and waited for the pain. But instead of pain…

…_it doesn't even hurt?_

His eyes widened when he felt the sword touch the shard in his heart; a quick flick of the sword and it ripped through his heart as it shot out. He grunted as he felt his heart slowing down.

_Okay…that hurt…_

As his heart slowed further down he stared up into golden eyes that he swore looked down at him with sadness. _I really must be delusional then…_

The last thing he saw before darkness took him was Sesshoumaru standing over him with his sword raised above his head.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, now after this I can write more of Harry and Sesshoumaru's developing romance! :D


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Be glad that I'm barely getting just enough internet connection at my friends house. She gets her internet connection from a neighbor a few doors down and it's iffy most of the time. But it's working now so I'm posting this chapter. Oh the fun that I'll have with the coming chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Sesshoumaru held Harry tightly in his arm as he waited for him to come back to life. When he had gotten over the incident at the hot spring, he had sworn to himself that he would never act so rash again. That there would most certainly not be another repeat where his feelings got the better of him; that he would school his feelings when it came to Harry.

But then Naraku had come to him, using a puppet like the coward he was, and told him Harry would die if he didn't come save him. His anger had seethed then, he had to hold himself back from shouting that Harry meant nothing to him. He had destroyed the puppet the moment it had relayed what it wanted.

He stewed. He had boxed up that little voice that whispered concern over Harry and ignored it. But as he sat there, staring at the sky and watching clouds drift by, the little voice got more persistent. It whispered doubts and worries. It whispered of 'never being able to see him again.'

He was surprised at how much that one sentence had hurt.

And then the hold he had so tightly wrapped around his heart had come undone. His whole body had slumped and in a moment of weakness he had to close his eyes to prevent any sort of wetness. He saw green eyes behind his eyelids; flashing in happiness, flashing in want. The thought of those green eyes being emptied of all life had chilled him to his core.

How had it come to this? Him, Lord of the Western Lands, Taiyoukai; ruler with an iron fist. He had closed his heart of for just this reason, so he wouldn't be distracted by all the feelings that came with it. But even so, that…wizard had managed to slip in like a parasite; wrapping around his heart and never letting go.

He had decided; he would go. Stubbornly he told himself that it was purely because it was a chance to destroy Naraku, but deep down in his heart were more whispers of concern over Harry. He wrapped those whispers up again. He was going, and he didn't need them distracting him. He was still Lord Sesshoumaru, he would not let up on his tightly controlled persona just because of one human.

But then he had seen him, in his father's arms, facing off against Naraku. And when he had been dying in his arms…he realized he couldn't let him go; that he couldn't let him die. Regardless of how he had dug his way in, he was there now, and Sesshoumaru had never been one to lie to himself. It had been a simple feeling before, so he could ignore it, but now…

He just simply wasn't allowed to die.

* * *

Harry groaned as his eyes slowly slid open. It was like he was waking up from a long sleep, he would have stretched if his body didn't feel so weak.

"Ugh, what hit me?"

The arm around his shoulder tightened and he realized that he was still in Sesshoumaru's arms. His brow furrowed when he remember that he had been dying and…and Sesshoumaru with his sword. Oh. _Oh._ So he had died. And Sesshoumaru had brought him back.

_Wait? Sesshoumaru brought me back?_

He glanced up at Sesshoumaru and he was surprised at the intensity of the stare he found there. He couldn't help but blush and quickly divert his eyes. Trying to distract himself from the heat rolling off of Sesshoumaru, Harry looked over himself to see if he still had any wounds on him. There were none. Wow, that is a useful sword. Wait…sword…

"Shit where's my sword? My wand?"

It was then that Touga walked over, Kusanagi wrapped in a cloth and his wand hanging loosely from his hand.

"Oh thank Merlin…"

He closed his hand around his wand when it was dropped into his hand and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the magic flow through him. He might have gone crazy if he had lost his wand too.

"Harry."

Harry blinked and glanced up at Touga. Touga was smiling at him softly and that's when he noticed the change in eye color; they weren't completely black anymore, now they were gold, but with a ring of black around the edges. _Oh right…he's still under the influence of the resurrection stone…_

…the resurrection stone.

He swallowed the resurrection stone.

_Oh shit I swallowed the resurrection stone!_

Harry jumped out of Sesshoumaru's arm (oblivious to the frown that formed) and reached back into his mouth with his finger. A clawed hand grabbed his before he could reach all the way back. Harry's wide eyes followed the arm up to Sesshoumaru's growling face and he blushed at what he was about to do in front of him.

_Yeah, sure Harry, throw up in front of your crush why don't you?_

"What are you doing?"

Harry took his finger out of his mouth so he could talk.

"Getting the resurrection stone out of my stomach."

Touga knelt in front of him and frowned.

"Harry, I believe it is best if you leave it there for now."

"What?"

"It is a powerful stone that should not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands again. It shall be safe inside of you where no one else knows of it."

Harry blinked and didn't realize that he had been coaxed to relax back into Sesshoumaru's chest. Touga arched his brow at Sesshoumaru who only glared back at him. Harry was oblivious to this as he thought on what Touga had said. He would go with it for now, but…

"You don't want to be released?"

Touga blinked at him before laughing out loud. Harry frowned in embarrassment as he kept on laughing.

"Do I want to go back to being dead, instead of free to walk the earth again with a body?"

Harry turned his head away with a pout and only then realized he was back in Sesshoumaru's arm, cuddled against his chest. He blushed and became extremely aware of every part of Sesshoumaru's body. Touga chuckled as he glanced over the two.

"No, I think I would be missing out on too much fun if I did."

* * *

**A/N:** Lol Touga you old dog, you.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Took me a while to get this out. I was in a bad mood for most of the day; no food will do that to me. And even though I can cook, and am good at cooking, I hate cooking. I'm just too lazy. I'm the kind of person that forgets to feed themselves if their mind is on something more interesting. Ugh, anyway, get ready to have your precious beliefs upturned. MWUAHAHA! If I ever wrote a LOTR fanfic...it would be sooooo scandalous. There's just something about elves that pisses me off and makes me want to mess with their pretty little heads. (is a sadist, kind of).

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Harry shifted out of Sesshoumaru's arm and reached for his sword. The cloth that Touga had wrapped around it though confused him.

"Why did you wrap it in a cloth?"

Touga turned away from the silent conversation he had been having with his son. It surprised Harry how much more emotion Touga showed now. When he was under Naraku's influence, he had been like a robot, only showing little fits of emotion when Harry could coax it out of him. The way his eyes constantly shifted with emotion sent a feeling of accomplishment through him.

"It doesn't take kindly to being wielded by anyone other than you; look."

Touga showed the palm of his hand that was singed and blackened. Harry blinked as he stared at the fairly bad burn that the sword had inflicted on him. His sword did that? Touga picked at the palm with his other hand.

"It's strange though, usually it heals by now."

Harry blinked before staring wide-eyed at Touga's palm with realization.

"Let me ask you something…does it hurt…at all?"

Touga hummed before poking at it and then digging a claw into the flesh when he failed to feel any pain.

"No actually; quite fascinating."

"Umm…"

Harry looked Touga over again and noticed that he was paler than Sesshoumaru, if that was even possible. He looked normal though, his eyes glowed with emotion, and his skin didn't seem to be rotting. But, the fact that his wound wasn't healing seemed to be proof of what he suspected.

"Touga…I think I know why the wound isn't healing."

"Hmm?"

"…you're kind of…probably a zombie."

Both Touga and Sesshoumaru blinked at Harry in confusion.

"A zombie?"

"While your soul is attached to your body…you're body isn't exactly…alive."

Harry watched emotions pass over Touga's eyes and was surprised by the intrigue that passed over them. Harry thought that when telling him that he was leading a less than natural life that Touga would be devastated, but instead he simply seemed amused.

"Tell me more."

Harry furrowed his brows and tried to remember all he knew about the resurrection stone. He knew that it could call up dead spirits under the control of the wielder and he knew that Grindenwald had wanted it in some scheme to create an army of inferi, but he didn't know much other than that.

"Well…I don't think you can feel pain anymore. Also, most wounds won't kill you, since you're already dead and all…though I would stay away from fire. Basically the resurrection stone is keeping your soul glued to that body."

Touga rubbed his chin as he stared down at his burned hand.

"I suspect you know a way to keep my body from turning into a mess of wounds then?"

Harry supposed healing spells to knit the flesh back together would work, but that presented the problem of not really knowing many useful healing spells. Now he was regretting focusing mostly of combative magic.

"I can do simple healing spells, but other than that..."

He grabbed Touga's hand and cast _Episkey _on the wound. The flesh that was burned slowly reformed, piece by piece, until all that was left was smooth skin.

"Now I can only heal smaller injuries with that spell…but if you say…lost your arm, I would need a more difficult healing spell that I don't know."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flicked over to his at the mention of being able to restore lost limbs. Harry realized what he had said and felt a little bad at teasing him with that bit of information.

Touga flexed his hand before standing up and gathering himself.

"Well then, to my…" Touga paused before glancing over at Sesshoumaru and coughing. "…to the Western Castle. I believe there are some old scrolls in there that could be of use to you."

Harry blinked and followed after Touga when he started to walk off.

"Wait, I…"

Harry paused. What was he going to say? Since arriving here he had simply been drifting, living as a ghost in a forest with no real goal to live for. Sure, how he had gotten here still confused him, but the peace he had found had been simple and enjoyable, and he had been fine with living like that for the rest of his life.

And yet he felt oddly happy that he had a purpose again, that he had something to live for and look forward to now.

_Something to look forward to…_

His eyes drifted to Sesshoumaru in thought. He was standing next to his father now, talking quietly with him, probably discussing things he had no idea about. Harry knew he felt something for Sesshoumaru…but as to where it would go Harry had no idea. The memory of kissing him still sent heat through his body and he knew he wouldn't mind doing it again.

Maybe he _could_ stay with them.

What was life without a little risk anyway?

Feeling a little devious after his little revelation, Harry walked towards the two and brushed his hand against Sesshoumaru's as he walked past them. He chuckled when he felt the tension roll off of Sesshoumaru before turning around and facing them.

"Well let's go then, I really want to get this dried blood off of me."

He smirked at Sesshoumaru's heated glare before turning back into a Peregrine Falcon and flying off into the sky.

Touga chuckled before turning to face his son, amused at the mix of anger and confusion that was roiling off of him.

"Better go before Harry goes further in the wrong direction."

Touga walked away from him and got ready to change into his demon form.

"Last one there is a rotten egg."

And he was off, jumping off into the sky with powerful kick, body shifting into that of a huge, majestic dog.

He let out a roar, reveling in the rush of air flowing past him and through his fur.

It was good to be alive again.

He chuckled at the irony.

* * *

**A/N:** GASP! Touga's a zombie! Oh no!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Sorry 'bout the wait, but with finals cracking my skull open I really didn't have much time to devote to this story. They're pretty much over now so I can get back to writing this story. With that said, I am not happy with this chapter! xD I'm sure most author's will agree that there's some point in their stories where it's like a pitfall, it just seems almost impossible to get over that hurdle. So no, I'm not really happy with this blah I put together, but I'm sure after I write more I'll come back to this and come up with the perfect answer I seem to be missing at the moment. Anyway's enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Harry was sitting in what could pass for a library in Touga's (or was it Sesshoumaru's) castle. The only difference was that instead of books there were scrolls. Took a while for him to get used to having to unroll stuff and then having to roll it back up when he was done. Some of them were really long too; many wrinkles were made and then hidden.

He sighed and threw himself down on the pile of pillows he had been reading on. There were so many scrolls in this place and it was pretty well organized, but he was never as much of a bookworm as Hermione was. There was only so much reading he could do before he got tired and distracted. Thankfully when he had taken the language off of Miroku, the written language had been wrapped up in the package.

Most of the spells in the scrolls though…almost all of the spells, they were all either potion recipes or rituals; no fancy wand waving. Maybe wand lore had just been more of a European thing.

Harry groaned and ran his hands down his face. If only Hermione were here…

But she wasn't, so he had to do this all himself.

_What am I supposed to do?_

It was the question of the century really. He supposed he could go on a revenge rampage after Naraku, but he had never really been that kind of person. He would fight him, and help find ways to defeat him…but he didn't want to make that his sole purpose. He had had enough of killing evil villains to last a lifetime. Was it so bad that he might want to let someone else handle that?

He stared out of a nearby window to the sky above. The clouds drifted slowly by against the blue background. If only he could be a cloud, drifting by without any cares to the world around him.

"Uuugh!"

Harry ruffled his hair in frustration before sitting back up and picking up another scroll. For now he would just learn as many of these spells he could. Well…he read over the macabre ritual in the scroll in front of him…maybe just the friendlier ones.

* * *

It might have been unconscious or he might actually be aware of it and just trying to ignore it, but Harry realized after an encounter with Sesshoumaru in the hallways of Touga's castle that he had been avoiding him. And if the glare on Sesshoumaru's face was anything to go by when he tried to stumble over an excuse of needing to leave, he knew it too.

Maybe it really was subconscious? He had just been so absorbed in learning as many of the spells as he could. He had already made some headway with more of the healing spells; he had learned how to knit together severed limbs and how to stop blood flow in case someone was bleeding out, and there was still a lot more he needed to learn.

It was just…he was falling into his own self-induced trap again.

When he was on to something, or when he was studying to learn something important, sometimes he tended to ignore everything else around him. That trait of Hermione's had rubbed off on him over the years. And now that he noticed he had been avoiding Sesshoumaru he found himself avoiding him even more because he was embarrassed that he had done it at all in the first place!

He blamed Sesshoumaru. He was just so dang confusing!

What right did he have to get mad at him when he himself had been the one to start it to begin with? He had tried at first, to get to know him better, but whenever he tried to start up a conversation with him, he would never look at him, and his responses were always short.

So when his confidence started dwindling he found himself in the library more and more, conveniently away from Sesshoumaru.

Harry cleared his throat and tried to walk around Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru was having none of that though and moved in front of him before he could get far. Harry blushed.

"Um…excuse me, but I need to get past."

Sesshoumaru simply stared down at him before grabbing the scroll he was carrying in his arms and turning his attention to it. Harry's hands twitched with the need to grab it back. Who did he think he was anyway?

Harry was intrigued though when he saw Sesshoumaru's eyes light up with a spark of interest. He fought down another blush when those eyes landed back on him.

"Do you know how to use this spell?"

Harry was confused for all but a second when he remembered which scroll that was; it was on the restoration of limbs.

"I…yes, pretty much. There are still some tests I need to run on a live subject though."

Harry found the scroll shoved back into his arms before a hand was at his back that sent warmth radiating through him. Sesshoumaru was pushing him forward.

"You will do these tests on me."

Harry's eyes widened and when he tried to step out of Sesshoumaru's hold, he found the hand sliding up to his neck. He struggled to get his thoughts straight.

"I can't! There are lots of things that could misfire! I want to be a hundred percent sure nothing goes wrong before I use the spell on you!"

Sesshoumaru ignored him.

"There you are Harry!"

Both Sesshoumaru and Harry stopped and turned towards the voice only to stare in surprise. Touga was walking towards them as calm as can be with Sounga sticking out of his chest.

"Ah I see you've found the dilemma I have." Touga drew his eyes over the two and an amused smile came across his face.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Harry coughed before escaping Sesshouamru's hand and hurrying over to Touga.

"How did you even do that? Never mind, let's just go." He stared at the wound and hummed. "I'm going to need ink mixed with rabbits blood and a brush."

Touga nodded and started to walk away with Harry but not before sending a look at his son.

Sesshoumaru only glared back.

* * *

**A/N:** LOL! Oh the joys of romance. Not! Honeslty, would you believe I have trouble writing romance? My love life sucked balls. It wasn't a typical romance, more like...a flutter of touches before the world crashed around you. Basically. Anyway, review!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** I haven't forgotten about this story, really I haven't. I was just having trouble on the romantic-feely aspect of the story. I'm not that good at that part of writing and needed to consolt with my friend and fellow fanfic author who's better at feels then I am. I just needed ideas and scenarios to help this bumbling couple. But I'm good for now. :D Oh and OMFGMETEORSINRUSSIA!

**Chapter 25**

Sesshoumaru stewed in his office as he worked on various scrolls that had come across his desk. The room, on the second floor of the castle, had a picturesque view of the castle grounds and the village in the valley below. His desk, perpendicular to the sliding doors leading onto the balcony, had been placed parallel to one of the far walls to offer the best view as he worked. On most days it worked to keep him calm and relaxed, but not today.

Things like this weren't supposed to bother him. The mystery of the "feelings" he seemed to have developed for the human sorcerer still plagued his thoughts. Sesshoumaru found himself letting out a forlorn sigh as his gaze once again fell onto the view of the village below. The village, simply dubbed the village of Taisho, was a small human settlement that had cropped up under the protection of the dog lords that resided on the mountain above them. In other words, the village was under his protection and it was his job to Lord over it.

The village offered up a portion of their crops and in turn Sesshoumaru and the warriors of the castle would protect the land from other demons. While he could go for long lengths of time without eating, when he was in the comfort of his home, he preferred to be indulged, and good food was one of his pleasures. Anything other than the best wasn't tolerated; a trait he had inherited from his mother.

Annoyance flashed across his face when the reason for his mood flashed across his mind again. Humans; for as long as he could remember they were beneath his notice and not worth his time, but with Rin, and now Harry…he found himself making exceptions.

His anger grew. He felt childish and out of order, but he still could not get over the fact that he was feeling something for a human…for a male! Love did not exist in his court. His mother and father had been married in a beneficial agreement and produced offspring purely for an heir. They had mutually gained from the arrangement. But then Touga had went and fallen in love with a human and died for it.

In a fit of anger Sesshoumaru stood and threw his desk out of the window and into the open courtyard below. The sound of its destruction as it crashed on the ground satisfied his anger. He stood in the center of a pile of scrolls as they fell to the ground and realized belatedly that he would have to reorganize all of them. The sound of a door sliding open drew his attention and he watched as the servant stationed outside his office nervously peeked in.

"Milord, is everything alright?"

Sesshoumaru stared down at the lesser dog demon before him before turning his nose away and straightening out his clothes with a few tugs.

"Yes, tell the staff to get dinner ready and…do something about this mess."

He gestured to the pile of scrolls around him before striding out of the room. He needed to get away from the office and do something about his annoyance; a spar with the castle guard was in order.

* * *

"How did you get the sword stuck in you again?"

Harry secretly marveled at the large sparring hall; he didn't think he would ever get over the beauty of these traditional Japanese buildings. It was like he was in an old samurai movie. He snorted at the irony and watched as Touga demonstrated how his foot had given out and how he had tripped and conveniently dropped his sword and impaled himself on it.

He still had doubts about that.

"Really?"

Touga looked affronted at the tone Harry had used.

"Yes really! Sounga and I have never really seen eye to eye…and I suppose I have gotten kind of careless now that I know I can't die from normal wounds."

Harry had been able to close up the wound without much trouble and had asked how he had managed to get impaled in the first place, which led them to where they were now, in the sparring hall. Touga had wanted to demonstrate exactly how it had happened, as explaining it had just seemed silly, but this seemed equally silly to Harry. He just rolled his eyes.

"Just admit it was on purpose and stop making a fool of yourself Touga."

Touga's mouth twitched.

"Alright, I may have been having a little fun, now that we're here though…I want to see how good you are at swordplay."

Harry blinked before blanching.

"Um…no it's okay. I'm really not that good. At all."

"Well how have you been fighting up until now then?"

Harry chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"By sticking the sharp end in my enemies?"

Touga laughed deeply before walking off towards the side of the hall and grabbing two wooden swords. He threw one at Harry and he fumbled with it before getting a good grip.

"That may work until you're up against someone better at swordplay then you. Now show me your normal stance."

Harry wondered at the stance he usually used before shifting his footing a little and holding the wooden sword out in front of him. He heard Touga chuckle again and pouted in embarrassment.

"Here."

Harry felt a warm body press up against him and warm arms wrap around him to grab at his hands. He felt incredibly awkward standing in the circle of Touga's arms as he guided in into a correct stance. There was a difference in how he felt around Touga and how he felt around Sesshoumaru: with Sesshoumaru there was attraction, but with Touga…he felt like he was with his godfather again.

Ugh, bad thoughts.

"Are you even paying attention, Harry?"

He blinked and realized he had missed whatever Touga had been saying about the stance he had guided him into.

"Can you say it again?"

Touga grumbled about brats before explaining again how he should have his legs spread further apart and how his grip was too tight and other things that Harry had no idea about when they both head the door to the hall slide open. Harry felt Touga lean further into him and squeeze his hands with a quiet chuckle.

"Why Sesshoumaru, good to see you finally escaped your office."

Harry's danger senses tingled and he gulped at the look on Sesshoumaru's face. He could feel the killing intent coming off of him in waves.

"Spar. Now."

Touga unwrapped himself from Harry and gave him a little pat on the butt for chuckles.

"We'll get back to our lesson later."

Harry had to apparate to the other side of the room to escape the force of Sesshoumaru's wooden sword.

* * *

**A/N:** Lol! Heh, Touga is such a troll.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** I think I'm going to hell. I just...does no one else see the potential of a hot and bothered Sesshoumaru writhing in pleasure?! He's just so effing pretty!

**Chapter 26**

It was amazing seeing the two demons fight in front of him. While it may not have been with real swords, he had no doubt that the killing intent Sesshoumaru was using behind his moves was real. And for some reason Sesshoumaru being so angry about Touga getting close to him kind of made him feel all warm inside.

Harry winced when a particularly hard hit to Touga's stomach sent him flying into the far wall.

"Ohhh if I could feel that I think I'd be cringing right now…"

Touga detached himself from the destroyed wall and shook off the splinters on his clothes. He tapped his wooden sword on his shoulder a few times before shooting forward and delivering a hard blow to Sesshoumaru's own, the force behind the hit sent out a small shockwave and made the reinforced wood groan ominously.

"Now Sesshoumaru…son…" Touga smacked Sesshoumaru's bokken away and delivered a blow to the top of Sesshoumaru's head. He jumped away before a swing in retaliation could hit him. "There's no need to get so worked up over a little careless flirting."

Harry sputtered from his spot besides the far wall. Flirting? Since when?

Sesshoumaru growled before pumping as much youki into the wooden sword as he could before throwing the super charged bokken at his father. It traveled at almost supersonic speeds and pierced straight through Touga's chest with a wet 'thwack'.

"Hey! Now that was uncalled for!"

He only growled in response before red tinged eyes landed on Harry. He gulped at the angry look in his eyes. Why did it feel like Sesshoumaru was accusing him of something?

With a turn that sent his hair snapping out in frustration, Sesshoumaru stalked out of the sparring hall to find something else to throw his anger at. Harry felt like he had just survived a storm when the sliding doors snapped shut behind Sesshoumaru.

"You should go after him, you know."

Harry blinked before throwing a disbelieving look at Touga and shaking his head furiously.

"Are you crazy? He'd just snap my head off in that kind of mood!"

Touga cringed as he pulled the wooden sword out of his chest and frowned at the new hole it had left. He fingered the fine cloth of his kimono that now had a bloodied hole in it as well and pouted. This had been one of his favorites. He walked over to Harry and patted him on the shoulder as he put his bokken back on the rack.

"Just trust me on this one."

Harry stared at the closed doors Sesshoumaru had stormed out of before slowly making his way towards them. His hand hesitated on the handle before looking back at Touga.

"Are you absolutely positive he won't kill me?"

"Positive."

"…where did he go anyway?"

"Just follow the path of destruction."

* * *

The path of destruction Touga had suggested following was actually pretty easy to spot. As he walked he noticed vicious slashes in the wood of the buildings and spots on the walkway where it had been eroded away by some sort of poison. It led him past the castle walls and out into the surrounding forest where he could start making out the sound of trees breaking apart and groaning as they fell to the ground.

Harry fingered the wand in his sleeve just in case he would need it.

When he finally came upon the clearing Sesshoumaru had made in his anger, it was to the sight of Sesshoumaru standing still in the center of it. He could make out the tenseness of his shoulders and the clawed hand fisted at his side.

"Speak."

Harry jumped at the sudden sound as it traveled across the quiet clearing and suddenly he felt a nervous fluttering in his heart. Harry swept his hair back in a fit of nerves and tried not to stare at Sesshoumaru's back.

"Well…I just uhh…I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you angry."

Harry's nerves grew when Sesshoumaru stayed quiet and never once turned back to look at him. The child in him that didn't like to be ignored reared its ugly head at the silent treatment.

"Look, Touga was just being an idiot and trying to get you mad."

Still he didn't respond and kept his back to him. He grew agitated when Sesshoumaru made no move to accept his apology, not that he even needed to apologize, it was all Touga's fault anyway.

"Hey! Just listen would you!" In a fit of anger he stalked over to Sesshoumaru's still form and grabbed his arm before trying to turn his body towards him. It was a failure. He wasn't budging. Another hard tug proved it. He lessened his grip with a sigh but didn't let go.

"Fine, you don't want to look at me, I can deal with that. Just know that there's nothing going on between me and Touga. I don't like him the way I like you."

Harry felt his face heat up at the words that had spilled out of his mouth. They were true, but…he had never really meant to say them to Sesshoumaru so bluntly. There was no going back now though. Time to dig up that old Gryffindor courage he was known for. Do or die.

In a fit of bravery (he knew he would probably get killed for it later) Harry wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru from behind and buried his head in his shoulder. He felt him twitch in response but didn't let go.

"I'm sorry for making you angry."

It was silent in the clearing for a while before he felt Sesshoumaru slowly relax and surrender to his arms.

"You are a fool."

It was whispered quietly with no real force behind the words and Harry felt warmth spread through him along with a sudden urge to kiss the sullen demon in his arms.

"Sesshoumaru…"

He felt his head turn towards him in question and he felt the urge to kiss him grow even more now that his lips were so close to his.

"Can I kiss you?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him with a barely noticeable red on his cheeks.

"I have not killed you yet, have I?"

That was as good as a yes as he was ever going to get and he closed the distance between their lips. He felt Sesshoumaru's hesitation as he brushed his tongue softly against the closed mouth before it was opened to him. He tightened his hold on Sesshoumaru when he felt him respond to the kiss and he groaned at the warmth of the tongue brushing against his. If only he didn't need to breathe…

When Harry finally broke away it was only because he felt he would faint if he didn't get air. He lent his forehead against Sesshoumaru's to catch his breath. When he glanced up to look into Sesshoumaru's eyes he felt arousal shoot straight to his groin; his eyes were hooded and his mouth was still wet from their kiss.

Maybe another kiss wouldn't hurt…

He shifted so they were facing each other instead and dove in for a second kiss. This kiss was much more heated then the first and he felt Sesshoumaru grip the back of his neck and curl his fingers in the base of his hair. The heat of their kisses was going to his head and he couldn't stop himself when his arm slid down to cup a supple ass cheek.

He felt the body tense in his arms and knew he had crossed some sort of invisible boundary that Sesshoumaru had put up. The hand in his hair slowly slid from the back of his neck to the front before he was roughly shoved into a nearby tree. Harry gulped nervously when the bark of the tree dug into his back.

"What do you think you were doing?"

Even though Sesshoumaru was clearly angry, Harry could still tell he had been aroused by the quick breathing, the hooded eyes, and the slight blush on his cheeks. He felt his mind clouding again as the arousal came back.

"Just thought it would make you feel good."

Harry only heard a ferocious growl before lips were on his. He gripped onto Sesshoumaru's shoulders for stability and gladly surrendered to the domineering kisses.

* * *

**A/N:** I have a very disturbed vision of Sesshoumaru.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** I totally could not stop chuckling as I wrote this chapter. Pfft.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Harry groaned as he felt Sesshoumaru push him further into the tree. He liked this dominating part of Sesshoumaru; it was nice to be on the receiving end, really nice. He tilted his head to the side when he felt Sesshoumaru gently tug on his hair. A hot mouth closed around the pulsing vein just above his collar bone and he gasped at the jolt it sent through his body. His hands gripped onto the back of Sesshoumaru's head and he gripped the silver strands tight when Sesshoumaru scraped his teeth against his skin.

He couldn't help but tentatively grind his hips into Sesshoumaru's. The pressure building up in his pants was driving him mad. He felt more then heard Sesshoumaru growl out a warning through the fuzz in his ears and he bit his lip to keep from crying out in want. He felt the hand in his hair slip out and he was about to groan in disappointment when he felt it placed at his hip. He dropped his forehead onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder when he felt his thumb slowly stroke his skin through the clothes confining him.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, there you are!"

They both froze in what they were doing when they heard the sweet, high-pitched voice of Rin from just inside the clearing they were in. Harry's face flushed in embarrassment as Sesshoumaru slowly raised his head from Harry's neck to stare down at Rin.

"What are you doing to Hari-san?"

Harry only heard silence before he felt Sesshoumaru's hand slide from its dangerous spot on his hip to a safer location on his back.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

Rin tilted her head to the side before letting out a bright smile and nodding her head to show she understood.

"If Sesshoumaru-sama says so! Jii-chan wanted me to tell you that dinner was ready!"

He felt Sesshoumaru scoff quietly at who 'Jii-chan' probaby was before nodding seriously to Rin.

"Understood. Go wash up before heading to the dining hall."

"Hai!"

With that Rin turned back around and ran back towards the castle. Harry slumped onto Sesshoumaru with a groan when she finally disappeared behind the trees.

"That was so embarrassing."

"Hn."

The hand slowly crawling up his back brought him back to reality and he gulped as his arousal started to slowly return. The hand went from his back to his shoulder before finally settling under his chin. Harry couldn't help the blush that came across his cheeks as the hand forced him to look into Sesshoumaru's hooded golden eyes.

"You are forgiven."

With that Sesshoumaru turned from him and made his way back to the castle with a smug strut to his step. Harry hurried after him; he really needed a bath as well, a cold bath.

* * *

Harry sat next to Rin as she chatted away about the things she had done that day over dinner. Harry and Rin were sitting on one side of the low dining table while both Sesshoumaru and Touga sat at opposite ends of it. There was some sort of sautéed and sliced beef on a hot plate in front of him along with a side of rice, soup and varying vegetables. He poked at the floating white blokes in the soup with his chopsticks cautiously.

"Eat."

Harry jumped before blushing in embarrassment. Somehow since coming here he had avoided eating in front of other people, he had just been so preoccupied with studying healing spells. Dinner had always been brought to the library as he studied so nobody knew about his embarrassing dilemma. He held his chopsticks awkwardly in one hand before trying to pick up a slice of beef; it dropped back to the plate as it slipped from his grasp.

He heard the silence as everyone around him stopped eating and flushed even further.

"Hari-san doesn't know how to use chopsticks?"

He twitched when Rin asked the obvious before nodding.

"Yeah…we use different utensils in my home country."

"What's a utensil?"

"It's uhh…something you eat with."

Harry felt the stare on the back of his head and knew without a doubt that it was Sesshoumaru. The snicker that Touga let out though made his eye twitch in anger. Harry growled lowly before violently stabbing the meat with the chopsticks and bringing it to his mouth. He chewed slowly on it and savored the taste of the carefully prepared meat. His stared down at the meat in front of him in wonder, that was possibly some of the best beef he had ever tasted.

He went to stab another piece of beef before a clawed hand stopped him halfway. When he followed the arm up to Sesshoumaru's face he was met with a frown of disapproval.

"You will not use such bad manners at my table."

Harry looked sadly at the beef on his plate before looking back at Sesshoumaru with sad eyes.

"But…"

He felt the hand shift his hold on the chopsticks and he held them awkwardly in the new position they were put in. Harry looked at Sesshoumaru dubiously before trying to grab the meat again. The meat had almost made it to his mouth this time before it slipped and landed in his miso soup, splashing him with bits of warm soup. He pouted as Touga laughed even louder at him this time.

He heard a sigh from Sesshoumaru's direction before the warm hand closed around his again and guided his hand through the motions and grabbed a slice of beef for him. The hand was sure and steady on his as it brought the piece of beef to his mouth and Harry had no choice but to open his mouth and bite into it.

He glanced up at Sesshoumaru as he chewed and blushed at the hooded look Sesshoumaru had in his eyes as he watched him eat. The hand seemed even hotter against his as it gently squeezed his hand and Harry felt like he was being violated in some way when he went in for another bite of the guided food.

He chuckled nervously after he swallowed and gently tugged his hand from Sesshoumaru's grip. He swept his hair back in embarrassment and looked everywhere but at Sesshoumaru's face.

"I, uh, I think I got it now."

A clatter came from Touga's direction.

"Oh no, Sesshoumaru, I suddenly lost control of my hands! I think I need someone to help feed me!"

A kick under the table and a grunt from Touga settled that argument.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh Touga, you old dog.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N:** I am so proud of this chapter! I managed to write feels all on my own this time! :D Hehe. God, would you believe the choice of who's dominant keeps on going back and forth in my head like a ping pong ball? I just can't make a choice! So I'll just keep on writing what feels right at the time._

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Harry chewed on his lip in concentration as he practiced a limb-regrowing spell on the poor rat in front of him. He had been too squeamish to cut the poor things leg off on his own so Touga had rolled his eyes and done if for him after Harry had properly numbed it.

He had progressed pretty far into the healing spells in the week he had been here and found he was actually pretty good at it when he actually applied himself. Back when he was in the auror department he had just been lazy in the belief that he would always have someone else to heal his wounds for him. Since he had joined of the department, each team had always had a mediwizard with them in case of emergencies in the battlefield. It had just never been his job.

But now it was his job. It was his fault that the hollows were here (somehow), so it was his fault that Touga was brought back to life as a zombie. The least he could do was study how to keep him up and running.

A hot blush spread across his face when he thought back the make out session between Sesshoumaru and him yesterday in the forest. He could admit that he was also learning this spell just so he could see a smile on Sesshoumaru's face. He groaned in his head at the girlish feelings.

"I think the leg is long enough now."

Harry gasped and stopped the flow of magic through the runes painted on the shaved rat's skin. He gaped at the regrown leg that was now twice as long as it should be. He dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

"Oh man, I can't believe I lost concentration while doing that. Now I'll have to cut the leg off and do it all over again."

Touga bent over the table Harry had been working on and stared at the awkward limb the rat now sported.

"I don't know, I think it adds character."

Harry just glared at him from between his fingers before sighing and slumping into a huge pile of pillows in one corner of the room. Lush couches and chairs didn't exist back in this time and he didn't want to test the chance that any conjured item he had in the room would mesh with the spells he tested, so he had simply collected as many pillows as he could and piled them up.

It was actually quite comfy and fun to lie on too.

Harry felt Touga crouch beside him before a hand ruffled his hair in a fatherly manner. Harry's heart clenched at the gesture.

"Why don't you go take a break for now, you've been working for hours."

Harry mumbled into the pillows before glancing into the warm eyes staring down into his and nodded in agreement.

"I could use a warm bath…"

"I'll have the servants gather what you need at the hot spring then."

That was another thing that Harry was amazed at when he was exploring all this castle had to offer. The castle had purposely been built over grounds that had natural hot springs. If Harry hadn't been so glad that he could have warm baths while he was here, he would have laughed at how self-indulgent Touga and Sesshoumaru could be when it came to personal luxuries.

Harry stood up and stretched, moaning when a crack was heard in his back. Bending over a table for hours on end really wasn't good for his back.

When he finally slipped into the blissfully hot waters of the closed in hot spring it was with a moan of relief. Hot showers were nice, but there was nothing that compared to the full body encompassing warmth of a hot bath. He closed his eyes and laid his head down on his arms on the edge of the spring. Maybe he'd just take a small nap…

"It's not safe, nor proper, to sleep in the springs."

Harry jolted awake and would have slipped under the water if there hadn't been a hand holding onto his upper arm.

"Wha…"

He rubbed his eyes with a yawn only to freeze at the sight of in front of him. Sesshoumaru was naked from the water up and if what he could see through the cloudy water was any indication, he wasn't wearing a towel.

_Oh Merlin…_

He saw Sesshoumaru smirk at him before relaxing into a spot beside him and turning his back to him. Harry stared at the smooth back dumbfounded at what he was be expecting.

"Well, get to it. My hair must be washed."

Harry only blinked, mind still blank, before nodding and reaching for the hair soap. His heart was pounding as he scooted closer to Sesshoumaru's back and gently laid his soapy hands in the silky hair. He heard Sesshoumaru hum in pleasure when he started to massage the soap into his scalp and he swallowed when his mouth suddenly went dry.

_Oh god, this must be some form of torture._

He trailed his fingers down Sesshoumaru's back and through the strands before he gathered the hair and started to carefully lather it all up. Harry swore he could hear Sesshoumaru purring as he went back to massaging his scalp and was disappointed when he finally had to let Sesshoumaru rinse it off.

Sesshoumaru reappeared from the spring after he had washed all of the soap out before grabbing some in his hands and turning back towards Harry.

"Turn around."

"But I…"

The raised brow made him stop his protest and he admitted that he would be a fool if he were to turn Sesshoumaru down now. He nodded before turning around and closing his eyes. He felt like his heart would explode from all the beating it was doing as Sesshoumaru's hand gently scrubbed and massaged his scalp.

When it seemed like the gentle massage would lull him to sleep he felt a pressure on his head and took that as a cue to wash his hair out. When he came back up he turned around while wiping water out of this eyes.

"You know I never expected you to be the kind of guy to…"

When the water cleared from his eyes all he saw was a dripping chest in front of him before his eyes shot up and met with heated gold. He blushed and looked away when he couldn't stand looking into his gaze any longer.

A clawed hand grasped his chin and linked their gazes back together.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Shhh…"

Harry's eyes slid shut when a hot mouth closed over his and he was held close to Sesshoumaru's body. It lasted for what felt like a minute and when he pulled away Harry felt like me might melt from the combined heat of the spring and his kisses.

His eyes widened when he was hugged tightly and a chin settled on his head.

"Thank you."

He relished in the hug before answering.

"What for?"

"Father told me about how hard you have been working. For me."

Harry's whole face lit up like a tomato and he buried his face in Sesshoumaru's chest in embarrassment. He mumbled into the body holding him.

"You're welcome."

* * *

_**A/N:** Can I get a big fat jar of AWWWWW! I can't believe I wrote something that warm and cuddly!_


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N:** Ugh, why'd I eat those hot cheetos when I know they give me heart burn? Effing addicting junk food..._

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Harry blushed as he walked through the village below the castle on the hill. He nodded at others streaming past him by on the busy market street. His sandals made tapping noises on the newly paved stone pathway. He was surprised when he first walked into the village at how clean and organized it was. But he supposed that any village under Sesshoumaru's care would have more improvements than any other normal village in this time.

He was close to finally being able to use the limb regrowing spell on Sesshoumaru, but he had wanted to do a few more trials before he was sure nothing would go wrong. Magic was a tricky mistress and he had to be one hundred percent sure that he knew the inner and outer workings of the spell before he tried it on anyone.

The thought of something happening to Sesshoumaru because of him tore his heart in two.

He bumped into another villager and flushed in embarrassment as he bowed low in apology. It was enough that they all thought him weird for having green eyes and a foreign face, but it was even worse that he kept on day dreaming and bumping into everyone. He really needed to stop that.

"Hari-san! Look at this pretty kimono!"

Harry made his way over to Rin as she held up a pink and green colored kimono. He had asked to go on an outing today, and Sesshoumaru agreed on the conditions that he take Rin with him and took the time to commission a sheath from the village blacksmith for his sword Kusanagi.

His hand gripped the hilt of the sword that was wrapped in a leather binding. Honestly, he had kind of been hoping to keep the sword in some dark corner and never look at it again. The way that the sword gathered strength from the blood of people sent chills down his spine. He had been hoping to never use it again, all he really needed was his wand. Really.

When he had told exactly that to Sesshoumaru, his elder wand had been swiped right out of his hands and held out of his reach. To say he was still mad at Sesshoumaru was an understatement; to think he still wouldn't give it back until he agreed to use his sword! He turned his attention back to Rin with a forced smile.

"It is pretty nice; do you want to get it?"

"Un!"

Harry motioned to the shop keeper and negotiated a price for the kimono before paying and having it wrapped up. When Rin insisted on carrying the package herself Harry had the owner wrap a string around it so she could carry it safely. He passed the package to her before grabbing her other hand and making his way to the blacksmith Sesshoumaru had pointed out.

When Harry finally found the blacksmith, it was a distance away from the center of town and off on its own by the edge of the forest. When Rin had caught site of a flower field not far off Harry had gotten a promise out of her that she wouldn't move from there and that she would wait outside until Harry was done with the blacksmith. He was nervous about leaving her on her own, but she just giggled and said there were lots of big strong demons around the forest who made sure bad guys didn't get through to the town. He just sighed and let her go after that.

The inside of the building was pretty normal; there was a front desk and behind it were rows of tools and weapons. What caught Harry's attention though were various wigs and masks lined up on a side wall.

"Well, whadya want, runt?"

Harry jumped at the voice that came out of nowhere and was surprised to find a tall ginger haired man standing behind the front desk. He was at least six feet tall with thick, messy hair that was tied back in a ponytail to keep the hair out of his face. He had dark amber eyes that glared down at him as well as fangs that poked out from the sneer on his face.

Harry was surprised.

"You're a demon."

The demon in question scoffed at the obviousness of the question.

"What was your first guess? Of course I'm a demon, you little fuck."

Harry flinched at the cursing before he bowed low in apology. How did he get himself in these messes?

"I'm uh…I'm really sorry."

He heard a frustrated grown come from the demon in front of him.

"That's not what I…ah shit, stop apologizing runt. My language just gets away from me sometimes. Taro Okita, nice ta meet ya."

Harry rose from his bow and smiled nervously.

"Then…Taro-san?"

"Just call me Okita. I don't like that formal shit. What do ya need?"

Harry pulled Kusanagi from his hip and bit his lip when it pulsed angrily in his hands. He frowned and brought it in front of his face.

"Look Kusanagi, you need a sheath made, so be good and behave."

It pulsed angrily in his hands again before settling down. Harry sighed in relief.

"Where the fuck did you get a sword like that, kid?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders while he set the sword down on the desk in between the two. Okita inspected the sword with a close eye and whistled.

"I found her washed up on the shore one day."

"Well she's a fine piece of work, this one."

Harry stood awkwardly in the front of the shop desk as Okita took the sword to the back of the shop. To pass time, he walked over to the swords on display and glanced back at the workroom door before he grabbed one of the swords by the hilt. A sudden rush of energy flowing through him and stinging something inside of him made him drop the sword with a clatter.

"Oi! Watch what you're touching, those babies are still in the temperamental bitch stage!"

Harry scratched the back of his neck as he bowed his head in forgiveness. Okita grabbed the sword in a firm grip before smacking it roughly against the desk.

"Behave yourself. Tch, fucking swords."

_Wow, this guy really does cuss a lot._ Harry watched as he set the sword back on the display wall before reaching under the desk to pull out a notepad and a brush to write with.

"Alright runt, I assume you have the money to pay the initial fee. There are additional charges for what kind of sheath you want made, things like the materials or special properties you want to go into the sheath."

"Properties?"

Okita rolled his eyes before answering.

"I'm a demon blacksmith kid; my work has a lot more _umph_ than those human bitches."

Harry blushed but was curious about what the difference was. His interest grew as he wondered what kind of swords he could make and if it could relate to how wands were made. Harry's thoughts were still going as he handed over the money for the initial fee.

"Can I ask you something?"

Amber eyes glanced up at him with annoyance before going back to the calculations he was writing down.

"Go ahead runt."

"Do you think I could…well…I have an interest in how these swords are made."

"Don't even bother kid; the secrets stay in the business."

"I promise I won't be a bother."

"What are you…? No kid!"

"I just want to watch and maybe learn how you make them."

"Stop fucking pouting! Humans can't make the kind of swords I do."

"But I'm not a normal human. I can use Kusanagi; she's a demon sword."

Okita growled before throwing his hands up in the air.

"Fine! But you're doing everything I say! And you'll be here in the morning! Early! Dawn!"

Harry nodded with a smile on his face before leaving to collect Rin. He heard the demon curse profanities as the door closed behind him.

* * *

_**A/N:** The wig and mask part is a little play on Okita. When he knows he's going to a fight, he tends to like to dress himself up with things like long wigs and scary masks. Things to scare humans on the battlefield. He likes scaring humans for fun. And I figured Harry would be interested in how to make wands since he's stuck here and wands are fragile little bitches._


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! Took me a while to write through this. Ugh, had to research ancient sword making. My brain is rusty._

* * *

**Chapter 30**

"What do you mean you can't train your swordsmanship in the morning?"

Harry looked up from the calculations he was doing for the final touch ups to the limb regrowing spell. Not even a day had passed since returning from his trip to the village. He was just now sitting down to do a few last minute touches before heading to bed. Touga had joined him in the quaint little study to work on a few scrolls of his own he had been putting off.

"Well, I made an arrangement with the town blacksmith to learn how he makes his swords."

Touga blinked up from a scroll he had been working on and cursed when a stray drop of ink dropped from his brush onto the document. He mumbled and rubbed at the spot before turning his attention back to Harry.

"Why would you want to do that? Don't you already have a perfectly good sword?"

His shoulders shrugged and he twirled his brush in thought. It wasn't really that he wanted to learn how to make swords, but how demons used their energy to make their swords sentient. It was just a crazy idea he had and he wanted to explore it to see where it would go. The information Naraku had left him when he was under his _'care'_ had sparked a sort of yearning to know how his magic worked.

He didn't trust Naraku's word that his powers were inherently demonic, but it was worth exploring.

"I'm just curious if it's close to how wands are made. I mean…wood is a pretty flimsy material."

Not matter that whenever the Elder Wand broke it somehow managed to fix itself, but he didn't want to rely on the wand so much anymore.

Plus learning new things kept him busy. And when he wasn't busy…he was lost.

"Well good luck with that then." Touga snorted in amusement before whispering quietly under his breath. "…just wait till Sesshoumaru catches wind of this…"

"What was that?"

"Hmm, oh nothing. Why don't you head to bed? You look tired."

Harry threw him a look before giving in and putting his scrolls away. He _was_ pretty tired.

* * *

"You're late, runt."

Harry eyed the ginger haired demon before him; he was dressed in a worn out pair of hakama and haori. Above that was a dark apron made of some sort of heavy material with gloves to match. His hair was up in its usual top knot, except now it was balled up into a bun. It was actually quite funny; all of that hair in one huge bun.

"Stop snickering and put these on."

Harry barely caught the heavy material and was surprised at how much they actually weighed. He scurried after Okita when he started walking away without warning, sliding on the apron and gloves as he went.

"What are we going to do today?"

"_We_ are going to do nothing;_ I_ am going to work on a few swords and _you_ are going to do whatever I tell you."

"But…"

Harry's walk slowed when they finally came to the forge. It was like a building with a wall missing; the furnace itself was a huge behemoth of a thing with a coffin like stone edifice in the center, red hot flames spewing out of the top. Attached to it were two huge stone blocks that, for the life of him, he had no idea what were for.

Around the furnace were different tools and work stations that Harry guessed were for different stages of the swords making. Okita led him to away from the intimidating stone furnace to a stone slab where a sword was already waiting to be worked on.

"Your job today is to keep the fire stoked. You'll be adding in coal and iron sand in intervals to keep the baby in there cooking. You screw it up and I'm taking it out of your hide. Besides that, just sit back and watch and for the love of god, don't touch anything you're not supposed to."

Harry blinked and grabbed at the shovel handed to him. He didn't know what he had expected when he asked to work here with him, but this…wasn't really what he had in mind. Harry sighed before grabbing the bandana that was thrown in his face and tying his hair back. Well, beggars couldn't be choosers.

With a crack of his back, Harry got to work shoveling the sand.

* * *

It was with a huge sigh of relief that Harry finally sat down at the chair provided to him by Okita. He had been working for about half an hour straight and he swore he had sweated out his whole body's water content already. No one ever warned you how hot those things really got. But the work Okita was doing…

He had noticed it when he had first started shoveling to keep the fire in the main furnace going. Whenever Okita hammered the molten hot metal, a wave of energy would expand out from the hit before disappearing into the metal. It went on like that with each hit until Okita would put the metal back into the furnace and then it would start all over again.

He had wondered what it was but couldn't say anything over the yelling Okita had kept doing to keep him on task. Harry would admit that he had tripped a few times and spilled sand where he wasn't supposed to.

"What are you doing by the way…? I keep on feeling a wave of energy whenever you hit the metal."

"Tch!"

Okita threw the folded metal into a tub of water to cool it down and store for later. He glanced at Harry before taking his gloves off and settling into a chair near him, ruffling his bangs and wiping the sweat off of his brow.

"You're lucky kid, if you hadn't sensed that I would have thrown you out once the day was over. Being able to sense and bend that energy is a fundamental part of making demon swords."

"So…I passed?"

"Tch, fucking kid…"

A rough, but warm hand ruffled the hair on his head before pulling away. A happy blush grew on his face at the acceptance. He blinked when a question he had been wondering at came to the forefront of his thoughts.

"Can I ask a question?"

Okita was checking the heat of the main furnace but glanced over at him to show he was listening.

"What kind of demon are you?"

Harry heard him chuckle as he threw more coal into the top of the furnace.

"Can't blame ya for not noticing, it isn't usually obvious to humans. Tiger, I'm a tiger demon."

Harry's brows furrowed and his eyes were drawn to Okita's back in thought.

"You don't have a tail?"

"Ha! Course I have a tail kid! It just isn't safe to have it hanging out with so much fire around."

Harry was beyond curious.

"Can I see it?"

A hand slapped the top of his head and Harry pouted as he rubbed at the sore spot now forming.

"No, you can't. Now get going kid; you reek."

Harry was still rubbing at the sore spot on his head but he couldn't help the smile that was growing on his face. In a fit of pure craziness, he hugged the demon around the waist before running out of the building and turning into a falcon with a wave.

It had turned out to be a pretty good day.

"You can turn into a fucking bird?!"

He cawed back in laughter.

* * *

_**A/N:** Lol! Oh Okita. I'm starting to love him even more. And oooooo Sesshy's gonna be jealous when he smells him on Harry. Hehehehe._


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N:** Took me a little while to write this one. My friend kept on wanting me to write a story I promised her. :P I'll get on it eventually, I'm just not as good at Transformers as I am at this. Like I told her: my brain is wired to HP and IY, while hers is wired to Transformers._

* * *

**Chapter 31**

After a warm bath in the hot springs to relax his muscles and clean the dirt from his body, Harry had dressed in clothes appropriate of practicing kendo. Touga had agreed that his training would take place in the afternoon between lunch and dinner. He was honestly kind of nervous about learning how to fight with a sword. Sword fighting was just so…messy. A quick look at himself in the blue hakama and white haori and he was heading towards the training hall.

When he opened the door to where Sesshoumaru and Touga had fought the first time, he was surprised to find Touga nowhere in sight. In his place was Sesshoumaru, sitting down peacefully in the middle of the room with a matching hakama and haori to Harry's own. He glanced in Harry's direction when he noticed him come in before standing up and walking towards him.

Harry blinked before looking around him; still Touga was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Touga? He was going to help train me in kendo…"

Sesshoumaru just stared at him before throwing the bokken at Harry and grabbing one of his own.

"I will be training you today. Touga has other responsibilities."

"Other responsibilities…?"

A slow smirk came across Sesshoumaru's face.

"He was taunting me about how he didn't have to do paperwork anymore; I proved him wrong. He is going over all the paperwork in my office while I train you."

A smile came to Harry's face at that and he let out a little laugh at the thought of Touga sitting alone in an office with a pout on his face. Harry stared at the wooden sword in his hands before bringing it up in front of him and looking at Sesshoumaru with a questioning look on his face.

"Well? What am I supposed to do then?"

Sesshoumaru took a stance almost ten feet in front of him and stared down at Harry with a smirk on his face.

"Come at me. I'll evaluate your fighting style and then tell you how to fix it."

Harry did just that. He ran at Sesshoumaru, pretending as if he was running at some death eater, and swung his sword with as much force as he could put behind it. It surprised him, but at the same time didn't, when Sesshoumaru easily batted his sword away. Harry backed away expecting a blow in return, but Sesshoumaru simply stood there waiting for him to try again.

It ticked off the more prideful part of Harry and he ran forward again, trying to hit him with a side swipe instead of the downward stroke he had started off with; Sesshoumaru blocked that too. Harry pouted but none the less ran back towards him, trying to get a hit in only to have Sesshoumaru block every one. He was sweating by the time Sesshoumaru finally called him off.

"Would you like to know why you couldn't hit me?"

Harry nodded as he relaxed his stance and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. It had been a while since he had put so much effort into a fight. He usually just tried to find the easiest way out of a fight rather than using all of his strength to battle it out. It did feel good though, that pleasant burning in his muscles.

"It is because I could read all of your moves. You don't have a distinct fighting style, which is expected. Simply running in swinging doesn't work when you don't have to strength and speed to back it up."

Harry was reminded of Inuyasha and his huge sword that he could swing around like it was nothing. He could see the point Sesshoumaru was getting across; Harry wasn't a brute fighter. While brute force worked for him when it came to his magic, he was the exact opposite when it came to physical fighting. He needed to learn a fighting style that would work for him.

"Well, what do you suggest then? I mean, I'm pretty good when it comes to my reflexes, but other than that, well…I'm pretty weak. Magic has just always been my go to, I didn't need anything else."

In fact he wondered if there was a way he could increase his strength and physical speed. He did almost the same when he was in his falcon form; the only difference was that instead of using it as a source of propulsion, he would have to find a way to integrate it into his muscles…

Harry jumped when an arm came around from behind him and Sesshoumaru's chest settled onto his back. A blush grew on his face when he felt the defined muscles through the layers of cloth between them.

"Here."

A hand slid down his arm and settled over his own grip on the sword. Harry gulped as the body behind him guided his own into a ready position. Why did Sesshoumaru have to get into his personal space to show him the stance? There was no way he could focus like this!

Harry noticed after a while that Sesshoumaru hadn't moved and the hand on his own was clenching down tighter.

"Um…Sesshoumaru? Is something wrong?"

He heard Sesshoumaru growl before a nose was sniffing the spot between his neck and shoulder. Harry held back the moan that wanted to come out when a tongue drifted out to taste his skin. Harry was just about ready to drop his wooden sword and kiss the life out of him when Sesshoumaru finally decided to speak up.

"Who touched you?"

Harry blinked at the question. Obviously Sesshoumaru smelled something on him and for some reason it was making Sesshoumaru mad. Harry tried to think back through the day and all the people that he had bumped into. Only one person stood out that could get such a reaction out of Sesshoumaru and he couldn't help but laugh when the reason for it came to him.

"Sesshoumaru…are you jealous?"

A pair of sharp teeth bit down onto Harry's shoulder and he yelped at the sudden pain.

"Oi! What was that for?!"

Sesshoumaru's arm shifted from the grip around Harry's hand to his waist to squeeze it possessively. Harry was hard pressed to stay angry when that rough tongue came back a second time to lick away the blood leaking out from the bite wound. It felt strangely nice and sent pleasant waves through his body.

"Who touched you?"

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back into the hold Sesshoumaru had on him. He'd have to make sure not to touch others so intimately in the future. It was good to know though that for the most part a bath covered any scents. It was only when Sesshoumaru had gotten too close that he smelled anything.

"You don't need to worry; it was only the blacksmith Okita. I hugged him for accepting me as an apprentice."

Harry enjoyed the warmth radiating from Sesshoumaru's body and the pleasant feelings that his thumb was making as it rubbed circles on his waist. If he kept that up, Harry wouldn't be able to stop himself from lazily making out with the demon.

"He did not make an advance on you?"

"No, so you can stop worrying."

Harry was just about to give into the building warmth in his body when Sesshoumaru spoke up again.

"…I will have to have a talk with him."

Harry turned around and glared into golden eyes with suspicion.

"You're not going to kill him are you? I really do want to learn from him."

Golden eyes glared into his without saying if he would or wouldn't and Harry decided to take things into his own hands. He threaded his fingers through the hair on the back of Sesshoumaru's head and leaned into a kiss. He felt the hand on his back twitch before it laid flat and brought Harry's body flush against his own. Harry groaned when Sesshoumaru took control of the kiss and he couldn't help it when his eyes fluttered closed. He was being kissed with such intensity and possessiveness. If that hand wasn't at his back he had no doubt he would be sliding to the floor in a puddle of goo.

When Sesshoumaru finally pulled away Harry was still off in la-la land, mind trying to come back from the pleasurable feelings of the kiss.

If that was how Sesshoumaru kissed when he was in a jealous, murderous rage, he would have to get him jealous more often.

"He will not die. Boundaries will simply have to be set."

Harry could hear the smug smirk in his voice as he came back from the haze his mind had went into. He didn't know whether to be reassured by that voice or not.

"Just as long as I still have my teacher by the end of the day."

"Hn."

Harry played with the hairs at the base of Sesshoumaru's neck and stared back into Sesshoumaru's eyes with his own hooded stare.

"Now where were we?"

They had a lot of making out to do.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hehe, jealous Sessho. Mmmmm, now I wanna make out with someone._


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N:** Heheheheheh, oh god, I am so going to hell. Maybe I need to bump this up to M, just to be safe. I feel like I'm corrupting all your sweet little images of Sesshoumaru. XD_

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Okita watched with a raised brow as Harry worked on folding the metal. He had surprised himself when he had first accepted the human as an apprentice, but he was turning out to be a pretty good student. It was rare that a human had the ability to use and bend demon energy. In fact, this was the first instance he had ever heard of it. And this was ignoring the fact that he could turn into a bloody bird.

But that wasn't the issue. The issue was that the brat was unfocused. Harry had proven to be a quick learner in the two weeks since he had started, but from the exact moment he walked in this morning, Okita knew something was up. There was only so much precious metal he could handle being ruined by Harry's lack of concentration.

"Oi!"

He watched as Harry jumped and completely missed the red hot metal, sending a deafening clang throughout the room as the hammer hit the stone below. Okita's eye twitched as his ears rang.

"What the fuck is wrong with you runt?"

Harry stood tensed before he dropped the hammer and fell into a nearby chair with a sigh. Okita carefully set the tools down he had been using to sharpen a recently forged sword and made his way over to the runt. He stood over him with arms crossed.

"Well, get on with it."

Green eyes glanced up at him cautiously as he wondered at how to explain his problem.

"Well, I'm sure you get the…gist of my relationship with Sesshoumaru after he came to _talk_ with you."

Okita rubbed his neck at the memory of his _talk_ with Sesshoumaru. That was something to remember. He had been blissfully unaware to any relationship that the brat and Sesshoumaru had together, but apparently one wrong touch and he was branded competition. He got dogs were really territorial, but he didn't _like_ the kid like that.

It had been hard conveying that message to Sesshoumaru through all the threats and choking he had been dishing out. Even though he liked the kid, he had banned hugs from now on. Not until Sesshoumaru got out of his over-territorial stages.

"Tch, don't remind me…trouble in paradise?"

Harry's eyes flashed in annoyance as he remembered the reason for his bad mood. His and Sesshoumaru's_ relationship_ (if you could call it that) had been coming along nicely; Sesshoumaru even let him kiss him now every once in a while. But then that letter had come; that stupid letter from Sesshoumaru's mother.

The Queen Bitch herself.

* * *

_Harry blinked as Touga froze up as he read over a recent scroll he had acquired. He glanced over at Sesshoumaru in question; the three had been having a quiet chat over tea as they all took care of separate business. Harry was reading over healing spells, Sesshoumaru was taking care of some trade documents, and Touga was going over recent mail they had acquired._

_It had only been a few days since Harry had restored Sesshoumaru's missing arm to him and Harry was still worried something would go wrong with his spell. So he had been reading up on the spell and various others to make sure he could handle it if anything went wrong. Sesshoumaru told him he was a fool for worrying, but Harry would rather be safe than sorry._

"_Oh this is not good."_

_Touga rubbed at his forehead as he read over the letter again. How could he have forgotten about her? In fact, why couldn't she had just died and saved them all the trouble? He had not wanted to open that old bag of worms._

"_What is it?"_

_Touga sighed at the question from Sesshoumaru before simply handing him the letter. Harry watched with a furrowed brow as Sesshoumaru's face slowly closed off the more he read, and here Harry had just gotten him to relax._

"_Mother."_

_The way Sesshoumaru said her name surprised Harry; he never thought he would hear someone say it with such disdain. _

"_Alright, what's going on?"_

_Touga sighed and scratched his nose. How to explain?_

"_Well, my former mate and Sesshoumaru's mother is coming to visit. Somehow she got wind of me being back in the world of the living…"_

_Harry blinked and wondered why this was such a bad thing. Was she such a bad person?_

"_Well then what's the problem?"_

_Sesshoumaru decided to answer for him._

"_She has a distinct dislike for humans. But beyond that…"_

_Touga chuckled and leaned his chin on a palm, grinning at Harry from across the table._

"…_she has always tried to set Sesshoumaru up with suitable demon females."_

_Harry felt himself freeze at the information. It wasn't the part where Sesshoumaru's mother supposedly hated humans that bothered him, but the part where someone would be trying to take Sesshoumaru away from him. Surely she wouldn't try to set Sesshoumaru up with some random girl during her visit, right? And there was no way that Sesshoumaru would agree to any of them…right?_

"_What are you staring at?"_

_Harry hummed as he stared at Sesshoumaru from the corner of his eye. There was no way Sesshoumaru would choose some bitch for breeding over him, was there? Harry may not be able to shoot babies out of his ass, but up until now he was pretty sure Sesshoumaru and him and reached some sort of understanding. That Harry belonged to Sesshoumaru…and Sesshoumaru belonged to Harry._

"_Pfft!"_

_Harry and Sesshoumaru were drawn out of their glaring contest when Touga hunched over the desk and started laughing uncontrollably. He was banging a fist against the table and trying hard to keep tears from coming out of his eyes. Harry's brow twitched; for some reason he felt like he was being laughed at._

"_Oh…oh man…" Touga sat up as the laughing fit left him and he wiped a tear from his eye. "…heh…don't you worry about Kimi, I'll try and keep her occupied."_

_Harry blinked at that piece of information._

"_Her name's Kimi?"_

_Sesshoumaru hummed as he got back to work._

"_More commonly known as Inu no Kimi, though I would suggest addressing her as 'My Lady' when she's around."_

_Harry tested the term in his head and found that it reminded him of the old days in the Auror department when he would have to act formal towards other Lords and Ladys; he had never been fond of those types of things. Even though he had technically held the title of Lord since he was the last heir of the Potter house, he had never fit in with those stuffy types._

_Harry nodded at Touga when he took his leave from the office before turning his gaze back to Sesshoumaru as he worked. There was something else he wasn't telling him._

"_What else is it that I seem to be missing?"_

_Sesshoumaru's hand slowed on the document it was writing before it stopped all together. Those eyes glanced up at his before turning away, dismissing him as he got back to work. Harry thought he would have to nag it out of him when Sesshoumaru finally replied._

"_While she is here, she cannot know we are close."_

"_Which means…?"_

_Sesshoumaru's brow rose before a slow smirk spread across his face._

"_No kissing."_

_Harry's eyes grew in horror._

"_No touching."_

_He felt like someone had said he couldn't have his favorite desert._

"_No close contact. At all."_

_Harry stared at Sesshoumaru with growing horror. What did he mean he couldn't touch him, let alone kiss him? There was no way he could survive without touching Sesshoumaru at least once a day._

"_How long is she staying?"_

"_Hmmm...a week."_

_Now way. There was no way that was going to happen. He needed to get his fill now before he was forced to starve._

"_But…why not?"_

_The way Sesshoumaru stared at him made him feel like a whining child but he could care less. This was important._

"_She cannot know. No doubt she will try to dispose of you if she knew."_

_Harry's fingers twitched. There was no helping it then. Harry jumped towards Sesshoumaru and pushed him down by the shoulders. He felt and heard him growl as they landed on the floor of the office, clawed hands clamping down his own arms. Sesshoumaru's eyes were glaring up into his as he hovered above him, his silver hair spread out all around him._

"_What do you think you are doing?"_

_He couldn't help staring down into that handsome face, long eyelashes framing fiery golden eyes. The slim lips beckoned at him from the snarl they were in. Harry leaned down and captured those lips in his own, ignoring the hands tangling in his hair and tugging at his head. He knew that if Sesshoumaru really wanted to, he could stop Harry, but as of yet Harry wasn't being fully pushed away. So he took it as the advantage it was._

_His lips slanted on Sesshoumaru's own as he felt that mouth open fully to him with a small moan. Their tongues battled against each other and Harry couldn't help but close his eyes as he got lost in the sensations. He felt Sesshoumaru's eyelashes flutter and Harry slid his arms so that his elbows were resting on either side of his head, hands tangled in the silver hair near his crown._

_Molten golden irises stared up at him from half-lidded eyes and Harry wondered if Sesshoumaru knew how seductive he looked when had made that face, the things it made Harry do. Harry's hand slid into the neck of Sesshoumaru's kimono, loosening it and sliding it from his shoulder. He trailed kisses and love bites down his neck, the sound of Sesshoumaru's panting and half-growls, half-groans egging him on._

"_You…"_

_Harry glanced up from the nipple he had been biting around, hooded eyes staring heatedly up into Sesshoumaru's own._

"_W-what do you expect to get out of that? I am not a female."_

_Harry blinked at that before chuckling darkly. Sometimes he forgot that Sesshoumaru had never been with a man before. All the times they had kissed before, nothing had ever gotten this far. Now that he thought about it, Sesshoumaru had always treated it the same way as one would a girl. They had never really gotten past first base. Now that he thought about it, Harry probably had more experience than Sesshoumaru did._

_He leaned forward until their noses were almost touching._

"_Just sit back and let me handle it."_

_Sesshoumaru growled but was cut off when a hot mouth closed around the bud of his nipple. A clawed hand came up to muffle his voice as the mouth sucked and bit down on the bud, sending pleasurable waves straight to his groin. He felt his arm shake and his breathing quicken as the heat started to get to him._

_Never had he thought something like this would feel good. He was a man; having someone…having someone molest his chest like this shouldn't get such a reaction out of him. His instincts were at war himself; one part of him was saying that this was wrong and that he should exert his dominance, but the other part couldn't help but want to roll over and be pet._

_It was the second part of him that was winning as Harry sucked and nibbled at his chest, leaving love bites and bruises as he went. His eyes widened and his thoughts ground to a halt though when a hand ground against the growing length in his pants and a jolt of hot pleasure shot through his body._

_His head suddenly cleared of the hazy lust and he pushed Harry away with force, causing him to fall back with a surprised yelp. His anger grew as a flush came across his cheeks in embarrassment. He wouldn't…he wouldn't be the one to be dominated! Sesshoumaru stood up quickly and straightened his clothes out as he stormed from the room, leaving a flustered and confused Harry behind._

* * *

"And now…" Harry looked up at Okita with a horrified face. "…and now he won't talk to me! The days are counting down until the demon bitch finally gets here and I haven't touched Sesshoumaru once since then!"

_Oi, oi, oi._ Okita didn't know what to say. In fact, he didn't think he wanted to know that much into the kid and his Lord's relationship. But damn, to think the kid had even gotten away with that was surprising. The kid must have some serious balls if he managed to take control from _that_ Sesshoumaru for even a moment.

"I don't know kid…I would just suck it up and start groveling."

"But I didn't do anything wrong."

_Riiight._ Okita stood up before taking the hammer Harry had been using and putting it away. There was no way the kid was going to get any decent work done in the state he was in.

"Let me give you a hint: Sesshoumaru is always the one in control, he doesn't like not being _in charge_."

Harry blinked stupidly before finally realizing what he had done wrong.

"Oh."

He rubbed his hair in thought at Okita's words. In a way Harry had gotten carried away in the moment, in all his previous relationships he had always been the one to top and he had just assumed the same role with Sesshoumaru.

He was going to have to be more careful with him from now on, ease him into it, and treat him like a straight man.

_Huh, he probably __**was**__ a straight man. Before I got to him anyway…_

Harry took off the apron and gloves as he got ready to leave.

"Thanks for the talk old man. It was helpful!"

"Yeah, yeah. Solve your own problems from now on!"

* * *

_**A/N:** Oh poor Harry. He's gonna starve._


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N:** It's my birthday today! XD Course, not doing anything today since the whole party thing is gonna be tomorrow, everyone's schedule meet's up then. I'm 22 now! God I'm so old._

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Harry was in a sour mood as he flew in his falcon form. Ever since Harry had gone a little too far (Harry stubbornly held to the fact that it wasn't far at all), Sesshoumaru had been blatantly ignoring him. He was pretty sure Sesshoumaru was treating it like some sort of punishment. And the worst part was that Sesshoumaru was enjoying it! He was enjoying making Harry miserable!

Touga found it amusing that the two were fighting; his eyes would light up in glee whenever Harry tried to talk to Sesshoumaru. And when Harry would give up and stomp away he was sure he could here Touga snickering behind his back.

So when Touga had told him about a little plan he had to make the visit from his ex-mate more bearable (and interesting), Harry had practically thrown himself at the chance to be the messenger bird. He couldn't handle Sesshoumaru ignoring him so blatantly; he needed to get away! And if Sesshoumaru started missing him (part of him doubted that), then oh bloody fucking well. _It would serve him right for ignoring him _he thought childishly.

Harry would admit that Touga's plan to invite Inuyasha and his group of friends to the _family reunion_ was genius. No doubt it would piss both Sesshoumaru and the Queen Bitch off, and Harry was in a vindictive mood.

When he finally found Inuyasha's silver head bobbing between the trees from his vantage point high in the sky, Harry let out a happy trill before descending. He saw Inuyasha twitch as he made his rapid dive towards his shoulder and he took delight in the small punctures wounds he created when he landed with wings spread wide.

Inuyasha jumped at the slight pain before looking at Harry with a glare. Harry did a good imitation of Hedwig as puffed up his feathers and turned his beak up, shuffling a bit to dislodge his talons from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Oh is that Harry-san?"

Harry turned his attention to the voice of Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha's attempts to shake him off of his shoulder. He bobbed his head in answer and pushed his head into her hand when she went to pet him. Getting lots of attention from girls was just one of the perks of being a cute bird.

"Stop stroking the bastard's ego Kagome."

Inuyasha had stopped trying to get Harry off of his shoulder and Harry huffed at the dog demon. He nipped at the ear near him (the yelp was satisfying) before lifting his leg and shoving the letter attached to it in his face.

"Huh?"

Inuyasha hesitated before undoing the string that held the letter and slowly unrolling it. It was amusing how his ears perked up as his eyes widened the further he got into the letter. Harry felt a little twinge in his heart when he felt a shaky breath leave Inuyasha; Harry had been so swept up in his own childish feelings that he had forgotten that Inuyasha was basically an orphan who had never seen his father before. Getting a letter so suddenly from Touga was probably a big shock to his system.

Harry shuffled awkwardly on his shoulder before leaning over to nip gently at his ear. He felt Inuyasha tense before he shook himself out of his mood and rolled the letter back up; Harry was pretty sure he saw a blush cross his cheeks. Heh, the kid was cute.

"What did it say?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms after he handed the letter over to Miroku, turning away from the group so that they wouldn't see the happy blush on his face. Harry bobbed his head in silent laughter at Inuyasha.

"Tch, just a letter from my old man; he's inviting us to some stupid reunion."

"Oh?"

Miroku had an interested look as he read over the letter and Harry suddenly got a devious idea as he looked closer at him. Sesshoumaru thought he could ignore Harry with no consequences; thought that Harry was so weak when in comparison to his mother. It irked him when people underestimated him. Sure he may not know this Inu no Kimi all that well, nor how strong she was, but Harry was pretty strong all on his own.

When the mood suited him, Harry could be a vindictive bitch. And Sesshoumaru was going to see just what happened when you made an enemy of Harry Potter.

Miroku shivered and looked up from the letter he had been reading. Why did it feel like falcon Harry was staring at him with a devious glint in his beady eye?

* * *

Sesshoumaru's suspicion grew when he couldn't find Harry's scent anywhere around the castle. He had yet to try and talk to him today and Sesshoumaru was wary of what that could mean. Where had he gone and what was he doing? It irritated him. Harry was supposed to be following him around like a miserable puppy, begging for his forgiveness. It set him off balance that he was nowhere to be found; that he might have given up.

He watched Touga with suspicious eyes as he directed the servants. His mother had always been picky about her living conditions and Sesshoumaru knew his father was only trying to make things easier for them all when she finally arrived. It was best to cater to her will lest you face her wrath. That was something neither of them wanted to deal with; best to just indulge her until she left.

Sesshoumaru could only hope that his mother didn't think to bring other bitches with her. It would make things easier for him if he didn't have to fend off advances to his person; he had enough of that from Harry.

He fought down the blush that wanted to rise to his cheeks as his brows furrowed in anger. Sesshoumaru may feel _something_ for the human, but there was no way he was going to let that…_pervert_ disgrace his dignity as a man. He would fight tooth and nail against his traitorous instincts; they were _**not **_supposed to want to roll over. Sesshoumaru _**did not**_ _**roll over.**_

Sesshoumaru nodded when Touga finally noticed him in the doorway.

"Where is Harry?"

His face was carefully blank when he asked his question, but Sesshoumaru felt irritated in the knowledge that Touga probably knew what he was thinking anyway. His father was a smug bastard like that. He wanted to rip Touga's face off when a smirk appeared.

"Oh? I thought you were avoiding him?"

Sesshoumaru's fingers twitched as he held back the want to tear into Touga. It wouldn't do for him to start a fight in the hall; the servants were carefully preparing it for his mother's arrival.

"Where is he?"

Touga waved his hand as he turned back to give instructions to the cowering servants. The air radiating off of Sesshoumaru was positively murderous.

"Don't you worry; he simply went on a little errand for me. He'll be back in no time."

Sesshoumaru frowned at the dismissal but turned his back and left anyway. He wouldn't waste energy trying to get something out of his father when it was obvious he wouldn't tell him. When he got back to his office he slid into his seat with a frown on his face. He tried to fight it, but eventually his eyes were drawn to a pillow sitting innocently in the corner.

With a sigh and a weird longing in his heart, Sesshoumaru pulled the pillow near before lying down and resting his head onto it. Harry's fading scent wafted up to his nose from the cloth and he closed his eyes as he breathed it in. His claws poked holes in the pillow as his hand clenched from the weird pain in his heart.

_Hurry back so I can ignore you, fool._

* * *

_**A/N:** Awww, now I just wanna hug Sesshy. Heh, Sess is so tsundere in my head. Hehehehe._


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N:** Took a little longer to get his one out. Spent all yesterday with my friends and going to the Cheesecake Factory. Mmmm cheesecake. And then I went straight to sleep from a food coma when I got home. Actually I'm gonna go warm up my leftovers now that I think about it..._

* * *

**Chapter 34**

In the end it was around three days before Harry made it back to the castle. It had taken him about two days to find Inuyasha and his group and then another day to lead the group back to the castle. He could have sped up the time they were going by super charging his falcon form, but he felt like making Sesshoumaru sweat a bit.

When the group finally did get there, it was to an atmosphere charged with tension. Harry felt his back straighten as his senses went on alert. He changed back to his human form and looked around him nervously.

"She must have gotten here before us…"

Inuyasha walked up beside him and joined in scanning the buildings around them. He didn't know exactly what Harry was looking for, but it probably couldn't be good; especially not at a place where Sesshoumaru lived.

"Who got here before us?"

It was Miroku who asked that question and Harry took the extra effort to lean his arm on his shoulder as he whispered in a suspenseful undertone.

"The Queen Bitch herself; Inu No Kimi; Sesshoumaru's mom."

"You would do well to cease calling my mother by that nickname."

Harry twitched at the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice; just the sound and tenor alone sent longing through his body. Harry forced a smile on his face as he turned to look at him. There gazes caught and Harry felt his breath catch. There was a heat in that gaze, one he recognized.

_Heh, so it's working._

Harry leaned further into Miroku's shoulder, resting his chin on it as he stared back up at Sesshoumaru. (Harry's hands were a vice grip around Miroku's arm as he tried to shuffle away).

"But it's such a good nickname."

He saw Sesshoumaru's jaw clench as he stared at the spot where Harry's chin touched Miroku's shoulder, his gaze hot enough to burn through them. His gaze lifted back to Harry's, a dark promise lingering in them, and Harry did his best not to shiver.

"Oi, where's Tou-san?"

Sesshoumaru's gaze shifted towards Inuyasha and Harry was glad to be rid of it. He let go of Miroku's arm and let him cower behind Sango; he deserved a break after suffering Sesshoumaru's glare.

"He's currently…occupied with mother."

_Poor guy._

Sesshoumaru motioned to a servant waiting behind him who hurried forward with a bowed head.

"He will show you to your rooms."

Sesshoumaru's heated glare glanced over Harry before settling back on Inuyasha.

"And do wash up; you reek of filth."

With that Sesshoumaru turned around, hair swinging behind him, and disappeared into the main building. An awkward silence settled over them after Sesshoumaru left and Harry felt the groups eyes turn towards him in question. Harry cleared his throat awkwardly and decided escape was the best option for now.

"Well, I'll find you guys later. Things to do, you know…"

He would have escaped if the servant hadn't tried to catch his attention, stopping him from walking into the main building.

"Oh! I…I am supposed to show you to your temporary quarters."

Harry felt a sting of uncertainty shoot through him. His room had always been in that main hall, he had gotten used to that room, and he liked that room. What was Sesshoumaru playing at; Touga never said anything about having to ditch his room when Kimi came to visit.

"What _'temporary quarters'?_"

He watched the servant sweat nervously and rolled his eyes before letting up on his glare. No use getting angry at the messenger.

"My Lady does not wish to reside in the same house as humans."

"And who issued the change?"

"…my Lord Sesshoumaru."

Harry's eye twitched. He knew the rooms he was going to get weren't bad, in fact they were pretty nice; it was where foreign dignitaries stayed when they came to visit, but it was the fact of the thing that bothered him. He knew Sesshoumaru had issued the order to spite him; he was the type that always wanted the last say in things.

He pouted to himself as they followed the servant through the building they would be staying in, showing Inuyasha and the gang where the amenities were; things like the bath house, dining room and kitchen. He glanced at Kagome when she came to walk beside him, peeking up at him with curious eyes.

"So…what was that? Sesshoumaru seemed pretty angry at you."

Harry pondered on telling Kagome about his relationship with Sesshoumaru. He knew Sesshoumaru would disapprove of it, but it wasn't like Harry cared much about that. Girl's tended to have better advice when it came to romance in his experience. A devious smile came to his face; in fact having her on his side might be to his advantage.

Harry slowed her down so they were a little behind the group as they listened to the servant and cast a privacy charm around them. It wouldn't do to have Inuyasha in on the secret yet, he would just go blabbing to the source.

"Sesshoumaru and I are having a little…lover's quarrel."

Kagome's eyes widened as a blush spread across her face. No doubt images of them doing naughty things together were going through her mind.

"You mean…you're…" She lifted a pinky up when she couldn't get the word out of her mouth. Harry stared at it confused. Kagome blushed when she realized the sign was only common in Japan and that Harry probably didn't understand what it meant.

She settled on setting her hands on her cheeks as she blushed, scenarios and images still going through her mind. Harry chuckled before patting her on the shoulder; the information probably blew her mind.

"Yes, we're like that…well, we were anyway. I might have messed it up a bit by…rushing things."

Her eyes widened even further as her whole face lit up. Hmmm, maybe he had given her too much information. Seeing that the group was going to come a stop soon at their rooms, Harry gave her a few parting words before cancelling the privacy spell.

"Remember, this is a secret. You can't tell anyone."

Kagome nodded her head, eyes wide and blush still on her cheeks. Inuyasha looked back at them when he noticed they had drifted farther back and his eyes narrowed suspiciously at the two. The blush on Kagome's cheeks did nothing to help the situation.

"Oi! What are you two giggling about back there?!"

Kagome giggled as she came back to reality and Inuyasha glared at her when she came to stand beside him. Harry walked past the two and made his way over to Miroku and Sango, bringing Miroku's attention to him as he stood before him. Miroku's was sending nervous looks at him as Sango giggled beside him, no doubt enjoying his predicament in sadistic amusement.

"So, Miroku…"

Miroku gulped and looked towards Sango for help; she only smiled at him, silently telling him how much she was enjoying this. He resigned to his fate with a small whimper.

"Yes?"

Harry slid an arm over his shoulder and leaned his body into the slightly shorter one beside him. He felt Miroku tense and had to hold back giggle when he felt a tremor travel through his body in fear. In a bout of sadism, Harry ran his thumb along the side of Miroku's neck, getting a nervous gulp out of the action.

"Why don't you join me in the bath house?" He leaned his head down until his mouth was near Miroku's ear. "You look tense; shall I give you a massage as well while we're there? I'll be sure to…loosen you up."

Miroku struggled as Harry pulled him towards the hot springs, his body stuck in the vice-like grip Harry had on his shoulder. His feet dragged as he was forcefully pulled further away from the group.

"No, wait! SANGO, SAVE MEEEEEEEE!"

Inuyasha turned towards Sango with a wary look as Miroku got dragged away. She was simply looking at her nails as if she couldn't hear a word Miroku was saying.

"You're just going to…let that happen?"

Sango only huffed before walking into her room with her head held high.

"Serves him right for all the womanizing he does. It's not like you moved to help him anyway; just think of this as divine retribution."

Inuyasha glanced back down the hall before shrugging his shoulders and walking with Kagome to the room they were going to share.

_Sorry Miroku, you're on your own on this one._

* * *

_**A/N:** Hehehehe, don't worry Miroku, Harry's not going to have his way with you. He only wants to rub up on you so that your scent will be all over him. Hehehehe. Pffft._

_Hmmm, I wonder if I should make a small scene where Harry molests Miroku a bit? Harry is such a pervert in my head._


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N:** Heh, you wouldn't believe my luck today. I decided to dress up a bit today, no big deal. But then when I'm waiting for the bus me and this really hot guy, who's totally my type, lock eyes. I'm just sitting there, with my sexy boots on and he looks at me before standing a little in front of me and taking his jacket off to leave him in nothing but a muscle shirt; and oh god, his muscles. (drooling from lady boner). Then he precedes to talk me up and were getting along and eventually he asks for my number and I give it and, oh man, I so scored. My mind is like, in the gutter now. Those abs...(drools)._

* * *

**Chapter 35**

He knew he really should think better of his ex-mate, but the truth of it was that she really was a cold bitch (literally and figuratively). Touga's upbringing was what one would expect of any position of high standing, expectations were expected to be met. Touga was groomed for the position of Lord since he was a pup, he was expected to act of high station, talk with only the right people, and one day marry a Lady of equal station to continue on the line.

He was a different man back then; cold upbringings bread cold hearts. It was only when he had met Inuyasha's mother that he changed into the man he was today. He had learned what true happiness was and to cherish that happiness while it was still there. Kimi had just never been able to understand that.

It was no wonder that he didn't want to see her again; she was part of a life he would rather have nothing to do with again. But of course Kimi would always go her own way with no regard for how she hurt anyone else. She was used to getting her way.

Touga knew he hurt her when he left her, but nothing could ever compare to the love he had felt for Izayoi. He just hoped she'd one day understand that.

_And stop staring at me as if I'm lower than dirt!_

Touga's brow twitched at the cold, unsympathetic stare coming from the frigidly beautiful demon sitting across from him. She was still the same as he remembered, always disapproving and expecting more of him. The evil step-mother from behind a cherub's face.

"So you really _are_ dead." A fan settled over the bottom of her face, a clear sign that she was trying to block out some hideous smell. "How…wonderful."

Touga sighed as he looked into the face that so looked like Sesshoumaru's; it always surprised him how much Sesshoumaru had taken after his mother.

"Look Kimi, _dear_, as much as I…appreciate the visit, you know how Sesshoumaru feels about you visiting him."

Kimi's huffed and snapped her fan shut. Her pristine pigtails slid gracefully over her shoulder as she turned her head to look out of a nearby window. The window offered a picturesque view of the castle's inner courtyard and the town below it. But what Kimi was looking at in disgust was the group of humans being led away from the main building.

"How long do you plan to play with your food?"

Touga groaned as he buried his face in his hands.

"_Please_ don't start this again…you know how I feel on the subject."

It was when Kimi looked at him as she did now that he really felt like a horrible man. He knew that though he had never loved her, Kimi had come to love him during their time as mates. While he felt bad about hurting her when he left for Izayoi, he had never regretted it. He would never regret the love they had shared together.

It was a relief when her gaze finally left him and her attention focused elsewhere. Kimi motioned for a servant with her fan and one bowed before leaving right away to do her bidding.

"Let us get to more pressing matters then. I believe you noticed the young lady I brought with me."

_That_ was something he would rather not have to deal with. Touga had never wanted any part in any of Kimi's scheme's in the past and that sure as hell hadn't changed since then. When would she get it through her stubborn mind that Sesshoumaru would never agree to an arranged mating?

"Oh not this again."

"You as well as I know that Sesshoumaru has been putting off his duties to his family and I for one will not stand for it."

"Clearly you and I have a different idea of the word _duty_…"

A glare promising retribution should he continue shut him up. It was best not to get into that headache.

Kimi gently tapped her fan on the table before her and the door beside her slid open at the signal. A pretty, pure-bread inu-youkai was sitting in the traditional seiza position in a multitude of kimonos fit for a princess. Her hair was the traditional silver of the clan and at an appropriate length expected of a lady of the court. He noticed that she had no markings and had hazel eyes.

"Introduce yourself."

The lady demurely set her hands on the floor before her, tip to tip, before bowing her head low and offering a greeting.

"It is nice to finally meet you, my Lord. I am Yoshiko, daughter of Sanzo."

Touga had no idea who Sanzo was; he didn't care for the current politics of the demon court. That had always been Kimi's forte and he suspected she always enjoyed it. It mattered as little to him now as it did then.

"It is nice to meet you, but I'm afraid your trip will have been in vain."

Yoshiko's gaze caught Kimi's and a message was sent between the two. Touga knew there was nothing good that could come out of their gaze, nor the message that was being conveyed between the two. Kimi made a motion with her head and Yoshiko nodded before making her goodbyes to Touga and Kimi and sliding the door shut behind her as she left.

"Now…" Touga felt a shiver go down his spine at the predatory look Kimi shot at him. "…how about a bath together for old times' sake?"

_Oh god no._

* * *

Harry's hand clenched down onto Miroku's thigh as he stared at that bitch across the table. He felt Miroku try to loosen the grip of his hand, but Harry was too busy being murderous towards that demon whore to let up.

The dinner that night was a sight to see with all of the different personalities sitting down to share a meal. Inuyasha's group, as well as Harry and Rin, sat on one side of the long table while Sesshoumaru, Touga, Kimi, and that whore bitch Yoshiko sat on the other. Kimi was all manner's and sneers with an occasional word in to Touga or Sesshoumaru. Touga (the poor guy) was trying to ignore as much of the talking Kimi was doing while trying to make conversation with Inuyasha. Inuyasha and the others were simply enjoying the meal while trying to make conversation with everyone else.

Harry felt like he was watching what would happen if the Malfoys had ever decided to sit down to dinner with the Weasleys; it was amazing no one had clashed yet.

"More tea, my Lord?"

"Hn."

Oh that bitch; trying to cuddle up to Sesshoumaru while sending him bedroom eyes. Harry knew that his view of things was probably exaggerated, but that bitch was really getting on his nerves with how forward she was being. And Sesshoumaru wasn't doing anything about it; in fact he was sure that Sesshoumaru would send him smug looks from across the table whenever Yoshiko would brush a hand across his arm.

"How are you son? Getting along fine?"

Inuyasha blushed at the attention from Touga. He was seated right across from Inuyasha just so they could have the chance to talk over dinner. Inuyasha twirled his food around with his chopsticks as he answered back.

"Yeah…I've learned how to survive on my own."

"Hmm that's good. I'm glad you've made such good friends." His smile turned devious as his eyes landed on Kagome. "And such a cute little girlfriend as well."

Inuyasha spat out the food that was in his mouth (a scoff came from Kimi's direction) and a furious blush grew on his face. Kagome was blushing furiously as well from her spot right next to Inuyasha.

"T-that's not…we're not…we're not like that!"

"AHAHAHAH!"

Inuyasha scowled as Touga laughed at him and chose to ignore him from that point on. Touga noticed this and tried to get his attention back, but failed in the face of Inuyasha's stubbornness.

Harry felt his jealousy grow the more Sesshoumaru let that bitch touch him and felt like he should get him back somehow. He didn't even feel bad anymore about how he was using Miroku to make Sesshoumaru jealous. He sent a glare at Sesshoumaru before putting on a sly face as he faced Miroku.

"Didn't I tell you I was good at massages Miroku?"

Miroku jumped and choked on the bit of rice he was eating. Harry held back the need to laugh and rubbed a soothing hand against his back. Miroku's face lit up in shame as he remembered back to the way those hands had worked out the old kinks in his back at the bathhouse. He had been afraid he would be molested and tried to escape when Harry started touching him, but he had turned to puddy when Harry had started massaging him in full.

_He failed as a man._

Harry chuckled as Miroku whimpered in despair; on the verge of tears. He decided to turn it up a notch when he saw the bit of rice on the edge of Miroku's lips.

"Let me get that for you…"

Harry dragged his thumb slowly over Miroku's bottom lip before bringing the rice now stuck to his thumb to his mouth before eating it slowly. The way Miroku's face paled drastically sent his inner self into fits of sadistic laughter.

A clatter from the other side of the table drew his attention and his eyes widened when he noticed that Sesshoumaru had stood up from his spot, glaring at both Harry and Miroku. That gaze locked onto his for a few precious seconds before it shifted to Yoshiko and Harry realized Sesshoumaru was feeling vindictive.

"A walk, my lady?"

Yoshiko giggled demurely and took the hand offered. Sesshoumaru helped her to her feet and glanced back at Harry with a glare as the two left the dining room. Harry felt his whole body twitch with the need to follow.

Kimi smirked from behind her fan as she looked at Touga.

"And you said it would be in vain."

Harry got up from his spot at that the table and stormed out of the room.

* * *

**(Omake)**

"_You can come out you know, I am decent. I even put on a towel, just for your sake."_

_Harry felt like giggling as Miroku stepped out from the changing room, a towel wrapped tightly around his whole body, covering everything from his chest to his thighs. Harry held his gaze away from Miroku to prove he wouldn't stare as he walked into the spring. Poor guy was scared stiff._

_When Harry was sure Miroku was fully in the spring, he turned back towards him and started to wade over._

_Miroku pressed up against the edge of the spring when he noticed harry closing the distance._

"_That's…that's close enough!"_

_Harry scoffed before hitting Miroku over the head._

"_Oh stop it; I'm not going to rape you."_

_Miroku rubbed at his head as he looked up at Harry with suspicious eyes. Harry simply rolled his eyes before grabbing Miroku by the shoulders and turning him around._

"_I said I'd give you a massage, didn't I? Now relax."_

"_Now hold on! I…"_

_Harry molded the shoulders in front of him and he smirked when he felt Miroku slump forward with a surprised whimper. He worked his thumbs into the bunched up tendons in his muscles and watched with smug satisfaction as Miroku relaxed further into the spring._

_He worked his way down Miroku's back, Miroku not able to do anything but give into the delightful massage. Feeling the slytherin in him coming to the forefront, Harry leaned forward over Miroku's shoulder to whisper in his ear._

"_Give in and I can make you feel soooo much better."_

_Miroku screamed in fright before grabbing his towel and running from the bathhouse, wet feet creating tracks as he ran to his room._

"_Heh, cute…"_

* * *

_**A/N:** Was varying opinions of whether people wanted that scene or not, so I just decided to put it in an omake. Lololol. Gonna be fun next chapter._


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N:** Oh look, a wild update has appeared!_

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Harry watched from a few bushes down as Sesshoumaru led Yoshiko through the private gardens. Sesshoumaru had a stoic mask on as the demon bitch had a hand wrapped loosely around his arm. The way they just seemed to match as they stopped by a pond set his blood aflame.

He knew he was technically stalking the pair, but he couldn't help the urge when so many scenarios had gone through his head. Just the thought of something naughty happening between the pair made his blood burn with jealousy.

So he had resorted to stalking since he was too stubborn to walk up to Sesshoumaru and apologize. He felt like he would lose their little game if he gave in. He grumbled to himself as he stayed as still as possible in his bush.

His eye twitched as the bitch wrapped herself around Sesshoumaru further. Who did she think she was, trying to seduce Sesshoumaru like that? Sesshoumaru belonged to Harry.

"Your estate is very beautiful, my Lord."

Sesshoumaru ignored her as he settled down at the edge of the koi pond, staring into the waters with a blank look on his face. Yoshiko made a face at the ground before carefully settling down next to Sesshoumaru, her body stiff as she tried to touch as little of the ground below her as possible. Harry grumbled to himself as he watched Yoshiko lean into Sesshoumaru and press her body against his. Why the hell wasn't Sesshoumaru pushing her away?

Sesshoumaru turned his head towards the bitch and Harry's eyes widened when those golden eyes slid over his way and connected with his own. Harry felt like face palming. Of course Sesshoumaru could sense him. He had been so caught up in his own jealousy that he forgot to hide his scent.

_Ugh, if Snape could see me now…_

Harry couldn't help the blush that came over his face at the slight smirk that came across Sesshoumaru's face. His blush turned into a pale complexion though when Sesshoumaru's hand drifted up and slid sensually across the bitch's cheek. He felt like his heart stopped when Sesshoumaru leaned his head towards her, leaning forward as if…as if he was going to kiss her.

"NOOOOOO!"

Harry jumped from his bush and apparated straight towards Yoshiko's side. He wasted no time in practically throwing her into the koi pond with a hard shove with his booted foot. She flew into the pound with a satisfying splash, water rippling from where she had fallen in.

His chest heaved as he stared down at the pond and he tried hard to get his anger under control. A snort from Sesshoumaru distracted him though and he was reminded why he had acted so rashly in the first place.

"So childish—"

Sesshoumaru couldn't finish his sentence before a hot mouth descended on his and a hand tangled in the hair near his neck. Sesshoumaru's surprise allowed for Harry to push him down onto the ground and a tongue to slip past his lips. He found a moan escaping from his throat as Harry's tongue roughly claimed his own. Sesshoumaru's claws dug into Harry's shoulders and drew blood, but it did little to distract him.

A growl from the direction of the pond drifted past them and Harry finally pulled away from Sesshoumaru's mouth, a trail of saliva following. He knew he should pay attention to the bitch as she stalked closer to him, but the flushed and angry look on Sesshoumaru's face made him want to go back in for another kiss.

"You dare!"

Harry blinked up at the voice and was met with a soaking wet Yoshiko. Her carefully styled hair was ruined and her kimono was sliding down her shoulders with the added weight of the water. All in all she looked like a drowned cat. He noticed the red bleeding into her eyes and Harry knew somewhere in his head that he should have backed off and found some way to avoid a fight, but another part of him, the one that was winning, wanted nothing more than to piss her off.

"He's mine."

Yoshiko screeched at the claim before darting forward and violently slamming into him, throwing him off of Sesshoumaru. She would have slammed him into a tree had he not apparated them both away. They ended up in a clearing not far off from the castle and Harry watched with satisfaction as Yoshiko stumbled from the forced teleportation. He rubbed at his bruised stomach and cast a quick healing spell to dull the pain.

Harry watched with slight trepidation as she shifted from a human form to her demonic form; a huge white dog with red eyes. She wasted no time trying to squash him and Harry apparated away from her again to escape her claws. He reappeared behind her and shot off a stunner. When it hit and she didn't fall to the ground Harry though it hadn't worked, until she tried to run towards him and the leg in question stopped working.

"Huh, that's new."

Now don't get him wrong, Harry wanted nothing more than to show her who was boss, but he didn't want to hurt her. It always felt wrong whenever he had to fight girls…he couldn't handle it if they started crying.

Harry just decided to immobilize her legs when Yoshiko shook her leg out with a growl and the red stunner broke from her leg like glass.

_Guess stunners don't hold for long on demons…_

"_**Pathetic human! I'll kill you for contaminating my Lord with your vile breath!"**_

Vile breath…? Oh it was on. Harry twitched with anger and retaliated with a slander of his own.

"Oh please, if anyone would be contaminating Sesshoumaru, it would be you with your slutty ways."

Harry left one last saying as his body slowly shifted to his flacon form.

"And for your information, he likes my kisses!"

Yoshiko howled with anger and she charged at him. Harry shifted his body to his larger falcon form and flew out of the way just before she reached him. Harry circled her from high in the air before diving down and sinking his claws into her side. She howled at the pain before rolling over and dragging him with her.

They were a bundle of fur and feathers as they bit and clawed at each other. Harry had just decided he would claw her eyes out for pulling one of his tail feathers out when Touga appeared with Sesshoumaru lagging behind him.

"Now, now you two…"

They both ignored him and Harry took his chance to bite down roughly on the bitch's tail. Yoshiko howled in pain before clamping down on his talon with her jaws.

"Sesshoumaru, handle Harry would you? I'll get Yoshiko."

Harry blinked his big golden bird eyes when Yoshiko was suddenly pulled from him and thrown across the clearing. She bounced a few times and would have gotten up if Touga hadn't growled from above her in his own intimidating dog form. She growled lowly once before giving in and showing him her neck.

Harry glanced down at Sesshoumaru as he glared up at him with burning eyes and Harry knew he was in trouble. He shifted back down to his human form and winced at the huge bite mark that was now on his leg. In fact he had various cuts all over. Harry crossed his arms and looked anywhere but at Sesshoumaru as Touga dragged the pouting and beaten up Yoshiko out of the clearing. He gave her once last dirty look and got one in return before she disappeared from the clearing.

"Childish."

He could tell Sesshoumaru was angry at him, but Harry didn't find it in him to care at the moment. Now way was he going to let someone else kiss Sesshoumaru while he had any say in it. He could be childish if he wanted to.

"Oh yeah, and leading that bitch on just to taunt me wasn't?"

There was the smallest of twitches in Sesshoumaru's hand and Harry knew he had gotten him there. Harry huffed and started to walk away from him when the pain in his leg made him falter. The punctures must have been a little deeper than he had thought. He was about to hobble back when a hand on the back of his clothes threw him off balance and he fell to the ground on his back with a surprised yelp.

He rubbed his head as he leaned forward on his elbows when his injured leg was lifted up in a firm grip. He was going to yell something demeaning at Sesshoumaru when he saw his face and the words died on his lips. There was a frown on his face as he stared at the wound and Harry found himself blushing at the attention. He pulled his leg a little but Sesshoumaru only tightened his grip on it.

Harry's breath caught in his throat when Sesshoumaru leaned forward and licked slowly at one of the puncture wounds. The tongue was rough and warm on his skin and Harry was ashamed to admit that it was turning him on even as it made his wounds twinge in pain. The tongue drifted from wound to wound, licking up blood and sealing the holes.

Sesshoumaru's hair drifted over his leg as he leaned further over Harry and it sent shivers up his spine. The final puncture wound had been closed but still Sesshoumaru's tongue was licking at his skin. He felt himself harden when those molten golden eyes glanced up at him in arousal and Harry didn't fight back when Sesshoumaru prowled up his body. His legs were on either side of his own and his arms trapping him under his body.

Harry was hypnotized by that golden gaze as it drew closer and he gladly surrendered to the hot mouth as it settled over his. Neither of them closed their eyes as the kiss grew bolder, each enraptured in the others gaze. It was only when Sesshoumaru pulled away and sucked at that sensitive spot on his neck that Harry finally closed his eyes.

Sesshoumaru had won this round.

* * *

_**A/N:** I don't know what to tell you. For the last month I've just been like...in a funk and couldn't write anything. And then all of a sudden this morning I get this urge to write. Someone up there enjoys playing with my muse..._


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N:** Well this took me a while. I was getting lost in the complicatedness of the actual storyline and realized I wasn't having fun. So I slapped myself and got back to making it so writing it is fun while still keeping the storyline. You see, the second part is me having fun. LOL._

* * *

**_Chapter 37_**

Yoshiko growled as a servant bandaged up the gashes on her back. She was a ball of tensely coiled muscles as she sat in her private rooms, still fuming with anger. The gall of that lowly human (not taking into account the strange powers he had fought with) to think he could fight her for a claim on Sesshoumaru. It was unheard of! The thought that…that human had been as intimate with her Lord as to…to kiss him was infuriating!

A mating of a demon and a human was bad enough in the court, but a mating of a male demon and a male human? There was no sense in it! No offspring! Yoshiko had been bred from birth to be the wife of a demon of high station. Sesshoumaru was to be her ticket to a worry free and pampered life (not that she wasn't already pampered) as long as she was able to bear him a son.

But all her expectations would be shattered if that human was to be allowed to remain by Sesshoumaru's side. A human like him didn't belong in the court of demons; the only place he belonged was below the point of her heel. Yoshiko growled loudly when the servant tightened the bandages a little too tightly and struck out at her. The squeaky cry of pain as her claws dug into the mutts shoulder filled her with a twisted sort of satisfaction.

_Now if only it was that worthless human beneath my claws…_

"Dear, I would appreciate it if you didn't damage the help. It's such a pain to train the new ones."

The small dog demon servant whimpered before bowing to the two and shuffling out of the room. Lady Kimi snorted behind her fan before folding gracefully onto a seat cushion, cold golden eyes settling on a still simmering Yoshiko. Kimi sighed imperiously as she closed her fan with a snap.

"Really now dear, you'll never rope Sesshoumaru into mating you if you let your emotions control you like this."

Yoshiko growled and spat out a retort in a rare show of defiance.

"I'll never mate him if that disgusting human male continues to seduce him!"

A loud smack resounded through the room and Yoshiko fell to the ground, her cheek throbbing with pain. She whimpered and tried to look as small as possible in front of the infuriated Lady.

"Do not forget that I am your better. Disregard for my station will not be tolerated."

Kimi settled back into her cushion, not a hair out of place to suggest that she had slapped Yoshiko violently. Her fan slid back open and she started to gently fan herself. Her gaze was thoughtful as she stared out of an open window. Yoshiko's body trembled as she moved her body back into a traditional seiza position. She didn't want to incite the Lady's ire for a second time.

"This human…is it true that he shares such a relationship with my son?"

Yoshiko nodded meekly, her gaze firmly on the mats below her.

"He not only admitted to such relations but…kissed the Lord Sesshoumaru openly in front of me. Lord Sesshoumaru…he…did not push the human away…"

The sound of Kimi's fan snapping shut made Yoshiko jump. She glanced up and shivered at the infuriated look in her eyes.

"I will not have a lowly human disrupting the continuation of the Taisho line. If Sesshoumaru will not see error of his ways himself, then I have no choice but to…discretely dispose of the problem."

Yoshiko nodded with a hot fury in her eyes. The place at the Lord's side belonged to none but her.

* * *

Harry struggled to match his stride to that of Sesshoumaru's long gait. Sesshoumaru was a few feet in front of him, his hair swaying hypnotically from side to side as he walked down the castle's darkened halls. In all honesty, Harry had expected a stronger reaction from Sesshoumaru than the silent treatment he was currently getting. He did make a pretty big mess of things after all. But no, Sesshoumaru was eerily quiet.

He was kind of creeped out by it.

"Where are we going?"

Sesshoumaru stopped in the middle of the hall and Harry had to stop suddenly as well not to run into him. Harry stared back without flinching when those golden pools stared into his own emerald gaze. The eyes narrowed as if they wanted to convey some obvious message and Harry simply raised a brow in response.

A low growl rumbled from Sesshoumaru's chest before he turned back around and started down the hall again.

"I'm taking you to your room."

Harry's brow furrowed when he realized something other than their recent fight was worrying Sesshoumaru. In fact, Harry was starting to recognize the hall; it was where all the main bedrooms were, where his was until he was moved to the guest house. Why was he being moved back? It wasn't like he wasn't happy, but Sesshoumaru obviously didn't see it as a good thing.

"Hey."

Harry grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm and stopped him dead in the hallway. Sesshoumaru glared at the hand around his arm before turning that glare back onto Harry. Harry's fingers twitched under the heat of that glare, but like the Gryffindor he was he stood his ground.

He took a step closer into Sesshoumaru's personal space and was satisfied when it served to distract him from his anger. The eyes that were burning with anger were now burning with something different altogether. Harry's hand slid down from Sesshoumaru's wrist to his fingers before twining them together, his thumb drawing slow circles on the smooth skin.

"You're not still mad are you? I thought we had kiss and made up…"

Harry was satisfied when Sesshoumaru's eyes were drawn down to his lips at the mention of kissing. He heard a low growl come from Sesshoumaru before he was being pushed into a wall and hot lips crushed into his. He groaned as Sesshoumaru's sharp claws slid into his hair and a leg pushed against his crotch. Harry gripped onto Sesshoumaru's arms for leverage as that rough tongue plumaged his mouth.

Sesshoumaru had him against that wall until he felt like he could breathe no more. He was only released when he felt he might black out from lack of air. Harry gasped when he felt thigh between his legs rub against his crotch. The claws pulling his hair and the friction between his legs was doing wonders for his arousal.

"You realize…" Harry let out a short breathy moan when Sesshoumaru sucked on that spot below his ear. "…that we're in the middle of the hallway, right?"

Harry felt Sesshoumaru freeze before pulling away quickly. Sesshoumaru stood across from him with not a hair out of place, an accusing glare being sent his way. Harry wondered how he could look so unruffled while he himself looked ravished.

"You distracted me."

"I admit; I was being a little seductive…"

"You do not take the threat of my mother seriously."

Harry blinked at the mention of the queen bitch and his arousal quickly wilted. He just had to bring that up didn't he?

"What does she have to do with this?"

Sesshoumaru started walking down the hall again and Harry rolled his eyes before following him.

"The Taisho line is a prestigious demon clan; my mother takes the preservation of it seriously."

Harry didn't like where this was going.

"I assume that's why she brought her lap dog here?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and stopped when they had reached Harry's room. He slid the door open before turning serious golden eyes back to Harry.

"She has been trying to get me to mate for several centuries."

"Well that's not going to happen now since I'm here, right?"

Harry slipped under Sesshoumaru's arm when he realized it wasn't moving from the door. He was going to walk into the room when he felt an arm close around his waist and pull him back into Sesshoumaru's chest. Sesshoumaru's nose nuzzled into his neck and Harry had to hold back a laugh when his nose brushed a ticklish spot.

He felt a puff of hot air against his neck before Sesshoumaru spoke again.

"My mother no doubt considers you a threat now. She disposes of threats."

Harry's brow raised and he turned around in Sesshoumaru's arms.

"You mean she's going to try and kill me now?"

"Not directly. She knows how I or my father would respond to it. But my mother has always been…discreet."

Harry patted Sesshoumaru's arm in reassurance before stepping out of his hold and into his room.

"I'm not weak Sesshoumaru. I can take care of myself."

Realizing Sesshoumaru was still standing in the opening of his doorway, Harry had a devious thought. He turned his back to Sesshoumaru and undid the tie of his pants. His shirt came loose and slid down his shoulders, leaving milky white skin bare.

Harry glanced back over his shoulder with a smirk on his lips.

"Now if you're not going to join me…"

Sesshoumaru growled menacingly and shot a glare of retribution into his eyes before slamming the door shut.

Harry felt like pouting in disappointment when he realized Sesshoumaru wasn't going to join him.

* * *

_**A/N:** Me thinks Harry is a little horny. ;D_


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N:** This took a bit. Was getting writers block. Fixed that by taking a small break and writing a self-insert story. Got the juices flowing again. Lol._

* * *

~38~

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he stood over the furnace in Okita's smithy. To say the first day of Kimi's stay at the castle was eventful would be an understatement. No doubt he was on her shit list now. But Harry couldn't really find it in himself to regret anything; he had never been one for sneaking around. And if someone didn't like the way he did things, well then they could go bloody well fuck themselves.

He was Harry bloody fucking Potter and he did want he wanted!

"Oi stop spacing out over there runt, you're fluctuating!"

Harry jumped before realizing that the sheet of metal he was pounding into shape was starting to become warped from the constant stream of energy he was pouring in. He cursed before cutting off the energy and pounding out the edges to release some. When he was sure the energy was stable again he dipped the sword in water and watched as it cooled off. He put the piece of metal on the back table before sitting down for a break.

"You're making progress kid, but you still have a long way to go before you can make a decent sword."

Harry nodded before leaning back in his chair. He would admit that making his own sword would be fun, but it wasn't for the thought of making swords that he wanted to train under Okita. It was for the chance that he could make his own wands with the knowledge. Now that would be awesome.

"Oh yeah, before I forget."

It was only Harry's seeker reflexes that kept him from being smacked in the face by his sword Kusanagi. He lowered the sword and sent a glare at Okita before looking at it.

"Oh wow. That's a sheath?"

He heard Okita grunt as he got back to work.

"Of course it is kid."

Harry ran his fingers over the intricate carvings and jeweled settings that matched the swords pommel. It was beautiful.

"But it's so…pretty."

He jumped when Okita threw down his hammer in a fit of anger before pointing at Kusanagi.

"Well your fucking sword wouldn't accept anything but some pretty shit! Every sheath I tried putting on it that wasn't up to its standards was disintegrated!"

Harry blinked before staring at his sword amused.

"You're just a primadonna aren't you?"

The sword zapped him.

"Ow!"

He shook out the hand that was now steaming from the shock that had run through it. Such a moody sword…it really was pretty though. Like the handle, the sheath was made of some sort of white casting with intricate designs carved into it. It almost looked like marble to be honest. What he suspected was jade was added into the carvings to match the color of the sword. Dang…

"How much did this cost you?"

"A fucking pretty penny that's what. And you tell that dog…nicely of course…that I expect double! More than double!"

Harry chuckled before taking off his apron and bandana. He slid the sword into the sash at his waist and tested the weight against his hip. It felt pretty good actually. Fighting with swords had never been something that he needed in the future, but with how it was the main weapon of choice here, he was glad to have one at the ready. Spells weren't instantaneous and if people were able to dodge them…well. He was glad he had Kusanagi back.

He waved at Okita as he left the shop and transformed into his animagus form. That reminded him...

* * *

"So you want me to fight you?"

Harry was walking besides Inuyasha as they left the castle and headed towards the training yard. He had considered asking Sesshoumaru to help him test his limb enhancing experiment, but reconsidered when he thought about how fast Sesshoumaru himself was. Better to start off on something smaller.

"I need to test a spell I've been developing. Well, not really a spell, but more like…a theory."

Inuyasha huffed but didn't disagree to it.

"And you didn't ask Sesshoumaru because?"

"…you're easier to beat?"

He jumped out of the way of Tetsusaiga as Inuyasha swung it at him, a laugh escaping his lips as he did so. He had filled his legs with a bit of magic in preparation for Inuyasha's reaction so he gained quite a bit of distance with the jump. He had to crouch down as he skidded across the dry ground of the training pit. That had actually worked out quite well.

Harry jumped on his legs a bit as Inuyasha jumped over to join him. He was staring at Harry, no doubt wondering how he had managed to jump so far.

"Is this that theory of yours?"

Harry nodded with a grin before moving his fingers in a come-at-me motion. Inuyasha grinned as well before charging at him.

"Alright, but don't blame me if I kill you!"

Harry pumped magic into his muscles to increase his speed to dodge Inuyasha's swings. He could feel it coursing through the tendons and it filled him with a weird high. After a particularly hard swing by Inuyasha, Harry pumped a good amount of magic into his right foot and kicked Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha and Harry yelped in tandom as the Tetsusaiga was thrown forcefully to the side. It would have gone flying into a building if Inuyasha's grip wasn't so good.

Harry on the other hand was jumping around on one foot while holding the foot that he had kicked the sword with. Note to self: though fast, if he didn't enhance the strength of his muscles as well, he was just as likely to break himself when hitting things. He plopped onto the ground with a pout to inspect his foot.

"Oi, did you break it?"

Harry flinched when he used a diagnostic spell.

"Yeah, kind of smashed my toes to pieces."

Harry pulled out his wand and used a bone mending spell to heal his foot. The toes cracked as they realigned themselves, making Harry tense up from the pain. When the spell finished he wiggled his toes with a grin.

"There. All better."

Inuyasha grunted.

"You sure you still wanna fight?"

Harry grinned before drawing Kusanagi from its place at his hip. The sword pulsed in his hand, eager to spill blood.

"Don't worry; I think I got most of the kinks worked out now."

If he could get the ratio between speed boosts and strength boosts he'd be badass on the battlefield. Of course that was assuming there weren't any negative side effects. But he would worry about that later.

Harry used his magic to strengthen the toughness and strength of his muscles as Inuyasha came at him a second time. He brought his sword up to block Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and grinned when he was able to push against Inuyasha on equal ground. He heard Inuyasha whistle in amazement before a devious grin came over his face.

"Guess it's time to stop holding back then huh?"

Harry blinked in confusion before he was thrown back by the force of Inuyasha's swing. The wind raced past his form as he flew through the air and Harry made sure to land on his feet instead of his ass. He chuckled from his spot crouching on the ground before rushing forward at top speeds, sword trailing behind him. Their swords clashed with sparks flying between the two, making a screeching sound as if the swords were shouting their own battlecry.

It was intoxicating Harry would admit; the thrill of fighting. But if there was one thing he liked better than fighting, it was winning. Harry brought an enhanced leg around for a whip kick and hit Inuyasha in the side, surprising him and sending him flying to the right. Back in his days in the auror corps Harry had been known for one thing, dirty fighting. He'd do anything to win.

"Oi! That was a cheap shot!"

"Anything's fair in love and war Inu-chan!"

At that moment, just as Harry moved forward to walk towards Inuyasha, a stinging pain made itself known on the side of his neck. A _thunk_ not far off drew his attention and he looked towards the deadly looking arrow buried into the ground not far from where he was standing. If he hadn't moved at the last second…that arrow would have been buried in his neck.

"What…"

Harry shook off his stupor and quickly jumped towards the direction the arrow had come from. He landed in the tree the arrow had come from only to find the shooter long gone. He growled in irritation at the thought that someone had almost killed him.

"Hey, what the hell's going on?"

Harry turned towards Inuyasha who had joined him in the tree before looking back towards the training grounds where the arrow was still buried into the ground.

"Someone just tried to assassinate me."

He reached up and felt at the now wet line on his neck and frowned. There was no mistaking who was behind this; Sesshoumaru had warned him enough times about his mother's dislike of humans. He just hadn't realized _how much_ she disliked them. But if she thought he was that easy to get rid of…she had another thing coming.

He wasn't called the boy-who-lived for nothing.

* * *

_**A/N:** Aaaaand there we have it, the start of Kimi's various tries to kill Harry. What creative way will she try to kill him next? :D_


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N:** Yay another chapter! This one was kind of fun. xD Hehe._

* * *

_**~39~**_

Harry chewed on a thumb nail as he sat in the dojo waiting on Touga. He was debating whether or not he should tell Sesshoumaru that his mother had started her attempts to try and kill him. Knowing Sesshoumaru, once he found out he would limit what time Harry had to himself. He had learned first-hand how possessive dog demons could be.

It was for that reason that he hadn't told Sesshoumaru yet; he didn't appreciate being told what he could or couldn't do.

Harry turned his attention to the door when he noticed Touga walk in; he was dressed in a simple haori and hakama, just as Harry was. Harry stood up and bowed shorty as was common for proper sparring etiquette. Touga just grinned and grabbed Harry's shoulder in greeting.

"Don't be so formal with me, just call me Papa."

Harry glared at him with a slight blush on his face before shrugging the hand off of his shoulder. As if he'd ever call him Papa, that would be way too embarrassing! Touga blinked before rubbing his chin and staring at the spot on Harry's neck.

"Were you cut recently?"

_Damn, him and his nose. And I thought I had scrubbed it enough._

"I was sparring with Inuyasha."

Touga's eyebrows raised and he crossed his arms. He had a smirk on his face.

"Now Harry, you know I can smell lies. Though I admit, that was a nice way of omitting the truth."

Harry grumbled.

"Fine, but you better not tell Sesshoumaru."

"Oh?"

"Someone tried to assassinate me. Almost did…"

Harry watched as Touga's face changed from devious to serious in a second flat. It was pretty impressive actually.

"It was Kimi wasn't it?"

Harry shrugged and walked over to the weapon rack on the wall. He picked up a bokken before giving it a few experimental swings. Seemed about right.

"I'm pretty sure it was her, but there's no way I can pin her with the blame."

"Tch. I'll have a talk with her."

Harry just shrugged before getting into a ready position.

"I doubt that'll do much, but thanks anyway."

Touga nodded seriously before his face changed back into a goofy grin. He twirled his own bokken around before charging.

"Be prepared kid!"

Harry parried the swing from Touga before sliding the sword along his own and pushed off of it, trying to swing around for another hit. Touga was faster though and was waiting for him with his own swing. Their swords hit and clashed against each other for a few seconds before Touga twirled his sword around his own and swiped the bokken from his grip. Harry watched with a pout as the sword flew across the room before clattering against the wall.

"Why do I even try with you? You're just going to beat me anyway."

Touga laughed as he tapped his own wooden sword against his shoulder.

"Why so you can lose in every imaginable way possible of course! That way you can learn from your mistakes."

He walked over and tapped Harry's sword hand with his finger.

"You loosened up your grip again and I took advantage of that."

"Tch…"

Harry retrieved his sword and they went at it again.

* * *

It was actually pretty funny that it was Harry this time that had been avoiding Sesshoumaru for most of the day. He had no doubt that if Sesshoumaru wanted to find him that Harry wouldn't be able to avoid him, but his mother had been keeping him pretty occupied. No doubt so she could have more chances to kill him. And to try and throw Yoshino at him; if he was a dog he would be growling. But he was a bird (kind of), so he settled for glaring.

There was no avoiding it now though. Everyone gathered together for the evening meal, it was a tradition among the dog clan. When he walked in he noticed that the spot next to Sesshoumaru was empty. Yoshino hadn't arrived yet. _Hell yes!_

Harry wasted no time in diving into the cushion besides Sesshoumaru, ignoring the way he glared at him and how Kimi (who was actually on the other side of him) tensed up. He sent a taunting smile in her direction before turning his full attention to the sexy demon besides him.

"Hey baby."

He distantly heard Inuyasha choke on his food on the other side of the table, but paid no attention to it. Sesshoumaru glared at him with his burning golden gaze before his eyes lowered to his neck and his eyes narrowed. He saw how Sesshoumaru glanced at Kimi and Harry knew he had already drawn his own conclusions.

"Mother."

Kimi kept her eyes closed in disinterest as she fanned herself lazily.

"Yes, no-good son of mine?"

"Do not tempt me."

The fan snapped closed and almost identical golden eyes looked over at Sesshoumaru with haughtiness. Harry was actually starting to regret sitting between the two. He looked to the others for help, but found them silent and trying desperately to ignore the tension. Touga even looked like he was trying to hold back laughter.

_Traitors._

Harry cleared his throat to distract the two when another nuisance made itself known.

"What is that human doing in my seat?!"

A smirk grew on Harry's face and he looked over his shoulder at Yoshino.

"Your seat? Why, I don't see your name on it?"

The way she fumed was greatly satisfying. He had trouble holding back the laugh that wanted to escape at the murderous look on her face. To incite her wrath even further he turned his back completely on her and took a bite of his food, humming in satisfaction to tick her off even more.

"Now, now Yoshino; do not stoop to his level. Take your seat on the other side of the table."

Harry heard Yoshino growl before she stomped to the spot between Miroku and Kagome. It was amusing to see how Miroku lit up at having the beautiful demon beside him. And even more amusing when Sango hit him over the head. He took another bite of his food before frowning.

What is hot in here?

Harry loosened his haori to try and get some cool air onto his skin but it wasn't helping any. He set his chopsticks down before leaning back on his cushion and shaking his haori to try and get some air in. He blinked lazily when he noticed his mind start to go fuzzy as well as a feeling of liquid magma coursing through his veins. It kind of tickled…in a good way.

A hand settled on his shoulder and he was turned towards the beauty of a man that was Sesshoumaru. He blinked again before smiling and leering at him.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"…you're pretty…"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes before shooting his mother a look. Touga took a piece of food from Harry's plate before chewing and savoring it slowly.

"Poison; colorless and odorless. Kimi dear, would you like to tell us something?"

Her fan snapped as she snorted.

"Now Touga dear, how could you ever accuse me of such? _I_ certainly did not poison the human's food."

"No, but your little spies certainly could have."

She remained silent.

"Seesshouuumaru…"

Everyone at the table went wide eyed when Harry threw himself on Sesshoumaru and pushed him down to the ground. Sesshoumaru growled but the hands that held his arms didn't budge when he struggled. In fact he noticed that the nails had turned into claws. His eyes narrowed and he sent his mother another glare.

"Antidote. Now."

Harry chuckled as he straddled Sesshoumaru; along with his now clawed hands, his eyes were changing into slitted pupils, flashing with an eerie green light. His head dropped down to Sesshoumaru's shoulder and he practically purred as he licked at the flesh there. Sesshoumaru jerked and doubled his efforts to escape.

Inuyasha was laughing on his side of the table, making no move to help release his brother from the wizards hold.

"H-Holy shit, this is priceless! Quick K-Kagome…that…that picture thingy…the picture thingy!"

Touga hummed as he watched his eldest son get molested in front of everyone.

"Funny, that poison should be slowly killing him, not making him delirious with arousal."

Kimi snorted before throwing a murderous look in Harry's direction.

"Pity."

"Don't…don't just stand there! Someone stop that human!"

"Sesshoumaru…let's do iiiit…come on…I…" He moaned in pleasure as he rocked his hips against Sesshoumarus. "…I neeeed yooouuuu…"

Sesshoumaru froze and had to fight the red from taking over his gaze. Those three words flicked a switch somewhere in him. His gaze was hot and intense as he stared up at Harry. Then he lent forward and whispered in his ear.

"Release me and we will retire to my quarters."

Harry just moaned before switching his grip from Sesshoumaru's wrists to around his neck. Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped around him and he lifted them up with little effort, Harry's legs coming to wrap around his waist. He ignored the annoying screeching of Yoshino before leaving the room in a flash.

Touga chuckled before going back to his food.

"Dammit Kagome! You were too slow!"

Kagome growled as she sat back down in her seat, camera resting in her lap.

"Well you could have run and got it yourself!"

Then she pouted.

"…I was this close to getting real life yaoi pictures too…"

Inuyasha didn't know what that meant exactly, but he scooted away from her all the same.

* * *

_**A/N:** If your confused about how Harry isn't being killed by the poison, I reasoned that the basilisk venom and phoenix tears were still in his blood. And the poison Kimi used is a demon poison, so it's still pretty strong, hence why it still affected him, but in a different way. Oh and Touga could eat the poison like no one's business because they like own poison. It's their clans signature skill._


End file.
